TFM 1: The Fifth Member of SG1
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: COMPLETE! Companion to The Unending Odyssey; AU, HP/SG-1 xover. Lieutenant Harry Potter is an invaluable member of SG-1, a highly skilled Engineer specialising in Asgard Technology. But how did he get there?
1. Arrival, Who are You?

**The Fifth Member of SG-1****  
****Arrival - part 1  
**

**"Who are you?!"**

_P7R 2J4; SG-1_

Jack looked around at the rather cold climate planet. Even though there was no snow, SG-1 were geared in Arctic BDUs for warmth. They had gone about a mile from the 'gate, since UAV recon had shown some extensive ruins with writing matching that of the Nox.

"Daniel…" Jack warned, he really wanted to get off this rock.

"Coming Jack." Daniel piped up from the makeshift tent, where the archaeologist was looking at and trying to translate a pillar with nox writing on it.

"Daniel…" Jack warned again, but this time more urgently. The horizon showed what appeared to be a snow storm. Suddenly, flashes of Lightning criss-crossed the sky, and aura's appeared in the atmosphere.

"Sir, that's not natural…" Sam started, and in shock added, "That's not possible…"

Jack looked at where she had been looking, and in the distance, what appeared to be a black hole hung _below_ the clouds, but didn't affect them.

"Get to the Gate!" Jack called out, and had to pull Daniel with him. They left their gear where it was, and quickly ran for the gate just over a mile away.

Halfway there, Sam noticed that snow had started to fall heavily. Soon the crunch of snow being packed under foot had replaced the thud of feet on solid-soil. But just as they got within visual of the Stargate, they suddenly saw someone, almost naked, fall to the ground. One moment there was nothing, and the next the kid had appeared, mid-air.

They quickly recovered, and as Jack passed by the kid, he hauled him over his shoulders thinking he'd be heavy, but the kid was surprisingly light.

Daniel dialled the Stargate, and as soon as Jack heard the energy vortex 'kawoosh', called into his radio, "General, we're coming through – I need a med team in the gateroom!"

With that, Jack followed Daniel, having no time to wonder who entered the IDC into their GDO's, just that his GDO had showed the Iris as open.

--

_Stargate Command, Control room_

General Hammond watched as a med team came into the room from the left side entrance, pulling a medical bed while the Iris swung open. Seconds later, Daniel stepped through, followed by Jack carrying someone. Hammond was shocked to see a shivering boy slung over the Colonels' shoulders, and idly sighed in relief when Teal'c and then Sam followed through.

The Stargate was shutting down automatically when he stepped into the gate room.

"Colonel?" he asked.

"Some freaky weather sir… Carter?" Jack said and turned to Sam.

"Sir, I don't know _exactly_ what happened, but there was a severe electrical _and_ snow storm approaching our position. When we were almost at the gate… this kid just… appeared mid-air."

"He just appeared?" Hammond asked with a frown.

"Yes sir." Carter answered, but watched the med team take the boy, on the bed, out of the gateroom.

--

_Stargate Command, Infirmary_

Harry woke with a start. A rather expressive start. "AAARGH THE LIGHT!!" he shouted as he shot upright. After a few seconds he calmed down and realised that the nurses had been totally surprised by the… suddenness of his waking up.

What Harry recognised to be a doctor entered the room with a severe frown. "What's going on in here?" she asked, and Harry was rather reminded of Madam Pomphrey. She stopped when she saw Harry was awake. She immediately came over to check his chart, and the few muggle machines Harry noticed around him.

"Where am I?" he asked. Considering that he had a massive headache, he could barely control himself from adding, "What the bloody hell bludgeoned me in the head?"

The doctor simply replied, "You're on Earth, and I don't know about what happened to you…"

Harry interrupted, "On Earth? Of course I'm on Earth. Where else would I be? Hell? Cuz it sure feels like it…" Harry paused for breath then asked, "Where the hell on earth am I anyhow?"

Dr Frasier looked at him oddly, and said, "Colorado."

"Colora- That's America…" Harry paused, and with a slight grin, joked, "Well Dorothy, I'm not in Kansas anymore." Her incredulous look at him made him ask, "How the hell did I get here?"

The doctor simply asked, "Perhaps you could tell me what you last remember?"

Harry smiled widely upon remembering what he had been doing. "Getting really, really _really_ drunk… er… maybe that explains the head-ache then. Ugh, I feel like I've been through a hurricane with dozens of bludgers."

The doctor frowned at his words, but asked, "Where was this?"

"Erm… I'm not sure. I lost track of where I went after leaving Gladstoke… man were there some crackin' pubs there."

"You were binge drinking?" the doctor asked severely.

Harry nodded, not noticing. "Yeah well it's not everyday that the murderer chasing you gets taken down… and since I did the taking down part… well I really _really_ needed a good drink."

That information shocked the Doctor, but then she realised something and asked, "So that's where all those scars are from?"

Harry frowned, and finally noticed what he was wearing. A white shirt. "Where'd my stuff go? And another thing… who are you?"

"I should ask _you_ that."

Harry nodded slightly, and said, "You tell me, I tell you."

"Doctor Janet Frasier. Captain in the United States Air Force."

Harry smiled, and gave off his title, "Sir Harry Potter, Commander of The Order."

"Sir?" the doctor, Janet, asked.

Harry shrugged. "That murderer I mentioned? He kinda was killing… people all over Britain. Took a few years to take him down. Anyway… where's my stuff?"

Janet didn't answer, instead she said, "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded, and leant back on the pillows. His headache gone forgotten during the conversation came back twice-fold. He decided, that was the last time he'd get drunk.

--


	2. Arrival, Impossible Wizard

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****Arrival – part 2**

**"The Impossible non-existing Wizard"**

_Asgard Protected Planet Alpha-3 Gamma, Asgard outpost_

Alarms all over the complex were going off. Several Asgard hurried to their stations from the open doorways. The recognisable voice of Supreme Commander Thor came over internal communications.

"Spatial anomalies detected in grid Orion-7, Orion-9, Acheron-3…" Thor continued, listing another 10 'grids' where these spatial anomalies were detected.

Thor beamed in minutes later. "Report!" the dimunitive alien commanded.

One of the scientist Asgard to his side answered. "Anomalies confirmed, tears between dimensions, temporal in nature."

"Analysis. Origin?" Thor asked simply.

"A recent supernova… location… oh my…" one Asgard paused, before hurriedly adding, "A solar system with a world we know to be occupied by the Tok'ra."

"Reason?"

"Unknown."

"Theory?"

The Asgard thought for a second, before saying, "Scans of that area reported the Goa'uld Apophis had sent a large fleet to the system in question. Perhaps the supernova was triggered by the Tok'ra to wipe that fleet out?"

Thor nodded, but asked, "How?"

"Theoretically… removing some of the sun's mass suddenly."

"How?" Thor asked again.

The Asgard around them frowned, but couldn't begin to guess.

"Begin research into collapsing the tear." Thor commanded.

"Yes, Supreme Commander."

Thor beamed out.

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing room_

Harry frowned at his itchy clothes. Green 'BDUs' according to that old guy, Jim, John, O'Really or something. He was sat facing the window that looked out into the 'gate room.

2 weeks he had spent in this 'SGC' place, only to find out that a) he didn't exist, b) neither did Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, anyone named Weasley nor his parents, and c) he had somehow travelled forward in time by a few years. It was 2001, travel to other worlds was an everyday occurrence for the people in this 'SGC'.

He seemed to wait several minutes before people came into the room. A guy wearing an informal uniform or something, the kind a USAF officer wears in an office, Harry mused, with 2 stars on the black shoulder things – Harry didn't know what they called that bit but he didn't really need to know… he did know what the 2 stars meant though – a general, although he wasn't familiar with the ranking structure of the USAF, what with being a wizard.

Behind this general guy, 4 people in a mix of blue and green BDUs entered. This James O'Right guy wore Green, the next bloke 'Danny' or something also in green, the woman wore blue, but the tall dark-skinned bloke with a bald head and a gold emblem on his head simply forwent the upper jacket in favour for a black shirt.

They took seats around the table, and 'Sam' sat next to him. He gave her a small smile, nervous at what was going on.

"Mr Potter, thank you for joining us." Hammond began.

"No problem, it's not like I had anything else to do…" Harry replied somewhat sarcastically. At Hammonds' raised eyebrow, he added, "even if I did, I'd be here anyway… er… sir…"

"Relax, Mr Potter-"

"Harry, please." Harry asked.

"… Harry." Hammond tried out, and Harry smiled and to the others, he seemed to relax. Hammond continued. "As far as we can tell,…" Hammond paused.

Harry guessed that he was trying to think of a way to say it, so he said simply, "I don't exist… nor do anyone I knew personally."

Hammond nodded at his assessment.

"How?" Harry asked.

Daniel coughed slightly to get their attention, and gave a questioning look to Hammond, who noticed what that meant and nodded. Daniel began with, "Now, from what we've told you, we generally explore the galaxy…"

Harry nodded.

Sam continued, "We have come across some amazing technology on our missions, but one device we found allowed people to.. travel between realities."

Harry frowned and thought for a second, gathered what they meant and asked, "So out there somewhere, figuratively of course, is the 'reality' I come from? But in this one, I wasn't supposed to exist?"

Sam nodded.

Harry sighed. "from what you told me about how you… found me, I doubt I'd get to go back."

Jack shrugged, and said, "Probably. What we have to figure out now, is what we're going to do with you."

Harry's frown deepened, and he tried to think of what he'd want to do.

They gave him a few seconds, before Harry finally spoke, "Well first I have to get a decent education… I somewhat doubt what I learned back 'home' would be useful here…"

He didn't realise what he said, until Sam asked, "What do you mean? Surely you've finished high school – and if I remember correctly, British College too?"

Harry shook his head. "I went to a school for some gifted people, but we didn't exactly… learn sciences or… well, normal maths…" Harry would have frowned again, but he was still frowning from before.

"So what did you learn?" Daniel asked.

Harry sighed, muttered, "Fuck it…" before sitting up straight and said, "where I come from at least, there's a hidden society of people who can do things…"

"What things?" Daniel asked.

Harry thought for a second, before simply replying with a smile, "Magic."

Sam frowned at him. "Magic isn't real."

Harry shrugged. He knew he'd have to show them to believe him. And he decided he'd have to do it wandless, otherwise they'd think that was the source of his abilities. He closed his eyes, and settled into the meditative state he had learned to do when he had to do something wandless or powerful. After a second, he opened his eyes to see the curious looks of the 5 people. He held his right hand out, palm up, and shouted in his mind, '_lumos__!_'

A ball of gentle light came from his hand and settled an inch above his palm. It winked out after a few seconds.

Harry looked at each of them. First he looked at the tall and dark-skinned guy, who just merely raised both of his eyebrows, then Daniel, who's expression made Harry chuckle a little, he was gobsmacked. Then he looked at Jerry O'near, who shared Daniels' expression of utter shock. Hammond looked vaguely shocked, but held it back mostly. The most expressive however, was Sam, who as soon as he looked at her, near-shouted, "That's _Impossible!_"

Harry smiled, and with a shrug, said, "I'm the _Impossible__ non-existent Wizard_."

-


	3. Arrival, Living College Job Fix

**The Fifth Member of SG-1**  
**Arrival – part 3**

**"Living, College, Job, Fix"**

_Asgard Protected Planet Alpha-3 Gamma, Asgard outpost_

At the same time as Harry was in conference with SG-1 and Hammond, the Asgard had completed the research stage and begun implementing their plan.

On a wall screen, Thor commanded, "Outposts… initiate tear collapse."

--

Across space, numerous 'tears' in the space-time continuum began to collapse, pulling in whatever objects had came out of them as they did so. Except those that had strayed far from the originating tears… Such as one person on Earth.

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing room_

Another week within Stargate Command, and Harry was ready to tear his hair out. Thankfully, the USAF had graciously been setting things up for him to start learning all that he would have had he lived in America since 11.

He had yet to be told where, however. As it was, they had trouble finding someplace for him to live, so their resident doctor had a suggestion, and she suggested so in the briefing room. With them were Sam, Daniel and Jack.

"Why don't you live with me and Cassandra?"

"Cassandra?" Harry asked.

"My daughter." Janet replied.

Jack O'Neill – Harry finally got his name right the previous day – joked, "Yeah, she's from another planet too."

Janet shot the colonel a sharp look, which quelled the far-older man from adding anything else, before she turned back to Harry and explained, "Her people were killed several years ago, and she had no where else to go, so when we brought her back here…"

Harry nodded in understanding. "I understand… But what about rent?"

They all looked at him incredulously. Janet answered, "No rent… besides, how would you pay?"

Harry gave a thoughtful look, before he asked, "How's Cassandra-"

"Just call her Cassie, she hates being called Cassandra" Janet interrupted

Harry nodded, and continued, "Cassie's cooking?"

Sam smiled and said, "Lots… and I mean, Lots of cakes."

"Can she do a mean soufflé?"

Janet shook her head.

"Well I can…" Harry told them with a smile.

"A guy who can cook? Would wonders ever cease?" Janet commented.

Harry shrugged and added, "I shall fear no oven."

Sam chuckled. "Well that sounds like an invitation…"

"To what?" Harry asked.

"Dinner, you're cooking." Janet and Sam chimed in unison.

Harry winked at them both and with a million-dollar smile, agreed. "You're on."

The two women left, leaving the other two in the room who had been mere observers frowning.

--

_Colorado__ Springs, __Robson Diner_

Harry walked into the empty diner, holding a card that was asking for a part-time chef.

"Hey kid, we're closed." Came a voice from the door to the kitchen.

Harry entered and replied, "I'm here about the job advert…?"

"Sure kid." The man Harry saw, a little beefy from food, not muscle, answered.

Harry just gave him a challenging stare. After a few minutes, he asked, "What's the most popular dish?"

20 minutes later, he got the job.

--

_Deep Space, Beliskner-type vessel command deck_

"Supreme Commander, the tears in space have collapsed." Reported one of the Asgard on another level.

Thor nodded and uttered to them, "Take us back to Othalla."

"Yes commander."

--


	4. Magic Problems, New place old story

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****Magic Problems – part 1**

**"New place, old story"**

_Daniel Jackson's house_

Harry leant back, and let out a relieved sigh. "Aaaaaah… that's better."

Daniel had to ask, "So, how was living with Doctor Frasier and Cassie?"

Harry thought for a second before replying, "If you tell them, so help me I'll turn your hair pink for a _week_…"

Daniel smiled faintly, only faintly since the idea of magic like that was still foreign to him and he had yet to get used to the whole thing, as well as because he really _really_ hated the color.

"It was hell, Daniel." Harry sobbed dramatically. "They wanted me to show off my cooking skills… but I mean, they didn't let me cook any meat… not even on the barbecue… that's not right… It's mans right to cook meat over fire…"

Daniel held back snorts, but a few made it past. This kicked off Harry from his fake-crying into chuckles.

"Seriously though, It was nice, but it was like living with a Hawk – hear all see all, and an over-emotional female who liked to attract guys just so she can embarrass them…"

"Cassie…?" Daniel asked wide-eyed.

Harry had to, Daniel had asked for it. He dead-panned, "I swear she knew whenever I sneezed."

Harry was amused by the expressions rolling across Daniels' face at the implications.

A minute later, Daniel said, "It's going to be difficult, living here now isn't it?"

Harry shrugged, and said, "They don't even _understand_ my sense of humour. At least Colonel O'Neill trained you up to sarcasm. I swear, the littlest joke about 'That Time of the month' and I'm in the dog house. And get this… they don't even _have_ a dog!"

Daniel laughed at the mental image. Harry pouted at him. "That wasn't meant to be funny."

"Well it was." Daniel replied.

"But I wasn't referring to the female monthly visitor." Harry told him. "I just said that it was like living with 2 werewolves!"

Daniel raised his eyebrow at him, and Harry just grinned.

Daniel shook his head, and asked, "So how are you settling in at the University?"

Harry lost his grin, but didn't look sad, he just summarized, "Toilets, Head, Upper Classman…"

Daniel raised both eyebrows at that.

"What can I say, they pissed me off." Harry simply told him.

Daniel gave him an incredulous look, and waved his hand at Harry's body, pointing out his physical condition.

"So I used a little magic… big deal." Harry shrugged off.

"I thought you needed your wand for the big stuff?" Daniel asked. "You're not taking that to the campus are you?"

Harry shook his head. "I had a fair bit of practise making myself stronger for short periods of time. A second or two to push _their heads_ into the toilet instead of letting them push mine was simple."

Daniel looked blank for a moment, before he recentred himself and asked, "How are classes?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a bit… well, difficult being nearly 18 but dumber than most high-school kids, but it's getting easier. Actually wanting to learn the stuff helps." Harry shrugged again, and asked, "Anything new at the SGC?"

Daniel gave him a look and answered, "You know I can't talk about that."

Harry smiled slightly, grabbed his wand from inside his jacket, and waved it around with a whispered incantation, before he sat down and said, "If this place was bugged, they'd be neutralised now."

"That's not what…" Daniel muttered, but stopped.

"I have signed non-disclosure agreements Daniel. And don't forget, I came here through the Stargate."

Daniel shrugged, and looked sad for a moment. "3 Weeks ago, while using the Stargate, we visited a world called K'Tau… but somehow we carried heavy elements that got deposited into it's sun. It started to… die I think. We tried to get the inhabitants to evac, but they wouldn't leave, and even went so far to sabotage our attempt at fixing the problem."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked in concern.

"Well, yesterday the Asgard fixed the problem…"

Harry frowned and asked what the Asgard was. What proceeded was a small lecture (well, Small for Daniel) that fascinated Harry. When Daniel told him what Jack had said to this, Freyr, about 'Asgard Magic', Harry just had to grin.

--

_Colorado Springs__ University__ Campus_

Harry walked into the lecture hall just in time. He looked around the almost-empty room and spotted the physics teacher.

"Ah, Mr Potter." The man greeted him. Harry smiled and nodded, and stepped up to the platform.

"Sir." He greeted respectfully.

"Just call me David. Now I understand that you're in need of learning physics, bottom up?"

Harry nodded, and shifted in place.

"Okay, now let's start with the simple things. Electricity 101."

--

_Janet's house_

Janet frowned as Cassie spent a few minutes longer than she should have on the front porch with the latest guy she had gotten a ride home from. All of a sudden the lights flickered as the front porch's light brightened and blew.

From 2 weeks of Harry living with her, showing her the sorts of things magic could do, she recognised the outburst as what Harry had described as 'Accidental magic'.

She rushed out to see what had happened, only to see Cassie passed out on the floor, the guy shocked and worried knelt next to her shaking her lightly trying to get her to wake up.

What the guy didn't notice that Janet did, was that Cassies' purse, which she had clearly been holding, was hovering an inch off the floor.

--


	5. Magic Problems, Rite of Passage

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****Magic Problems – part 2**

**"Rite of Passage"**

_SGC Infirmary_

Jack and Sam were watching over the sleeping Cassie when Janet walked in.

"Sam, I need a sample of your blood… Cassandra's blood work shows the presence of a retrovirus."

Jack glanced at Sam and asked, "Didn't she just get over the flu?"

"Well, whatever this is, it isn't the flu."

Sam asked, "Do you think there's a relationship between the retrovirus and the EM field?"

Janet, worriedly muttered, "Possibly."

Jack asked, "What?"

Sam answered him, "Cassandra's body is somehow generating a low-level electro-magnetic field that is periodically spiking." Sam glanced at Jack, who seemed to understand the EM field, but little else. "It could be why the light exploded on the porch."

"And, why I can't do an MRI to find what other effects this retrovirus is having."

That's when Cassie woke up, and mumbled something about a harvest and a forest. The lights of the room flickered slightly, before Cassie fell back to sleep.

--

_Briefing Room_

As Hammond walked out from his office, he asked, "Do I need to put this base under quarantine?"

Janet shook her head. "I don't think it's contagious sir. Major Carter and I show no evidence of the retrovirus in our blood."

"Then where did Cassandra contract it?" Hammond asked.

Jack spoke up, and asked, "Didn't one of Harry's tricks cause the lights to flicker, when he tried showing us some supposedly high-powered stuff?"

Sam nodded, and Janet added, "I thought of that. But I doubt it somehow."

Sam added, "Daniel agreed to bring him in when I called him. They should be here by now, and Harry should be in the infirmary."

"Somehow?" Hammond asked, getting them back on track somewhat.

Janet shrugged. "I'm not sure sir… I just have a feeling that Harry isn't responsible in anyway for this. And as it is, all she is showing is an EM field that is interfering with the lights. What I'm guessing, is her home planet."

Teal'c spoke up, "Cassandra has not been to that planet in several years."

"Retroviruses can exist in the body for years undetected before the first symptoms appear. When it does emerge, it starts to rewrite the individuals DNA in order to replicate. I've compared this with every retrovirus on record… it doesn't match any of them."

"So there's no Vaccine." Sam finished.

Janet shook her head. "I've been giving her anti-viral medications, but her most recent tests show that the virus is spreading into her cerebral spinal fluid. At this point I'm more concerned about brain damage."

At that moment, Daniel walked in. "Harry's in the infirmary, the nurses are taking blood samples now… I've just been going through SG-7's reports from P8X-987."

Jack mumbled, "Morning."

--

_Infirmary_

Harry sat beside Cassie's bed.

"Hey Tigger." Harry greeted her as she woke.

Cassie began to take off the wires hooked up to her.

"I don't think you should do that Cassie…" Harry tried, and held her hands gently. She fought him off though. Then she tried walking to the elevator across the corridor connected to the room. Harry followed her, and idly noticed Janet following.

Janet tried to get her back, but she wouldn't, even throwing Janet against the corridor wall. Thankfully, Janet didn't hit anything, but it did give Cassie time to get to the elevators. When 2 SF's tried to hold her away, she pushed them away, and Harry had a feeling that she shouldn't have been able to do that. Her scream of that they were killing her, followed by the massive electrical discharge behind them had Harry look at her wild-eyed. "How's that possible?" he whispered.

--

_Medical Observation Room_

Harry looked at them and listened to Janet's explanation of what was happening, with how Cassie's body was being altered, the cells changing in how they generate electrical fields.

And he heard that they wouldn't be able to stop it, since they didn't know exactly what was going to happen.

--

A few hours later, Harry watched as Sam entered again, with a chess board and pieces.

He listened to their conversation…

Then her saying, "I can do things."

Sam asked, "Like what?"

What Cassie did next, had Harry jumping to his feet.

She levitated one of the chess pieces.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I just… thought it. I thought I wanted the knight, and it flew into my hand… Jack calls them horses."

Sam looked distant for a second, before she gave a slight laugh and agreed, "Yeah well, that's Colonel O'Neill for ya."

"He always pretends he's not as smart as he really is." Cassie commented.

"You know, if you take a close look, they really are horses."

Cassie looked at Sam, and asked, "And what do you see when you look at me now?"

Sam shifted about, and answered, "I see you. And until your head starts spinning around, and probably even then, I will still see you."

--

_Briefing Room_

Hammond looked away from the recording of the two talking to face Jack, Sam and Harry.

"How can she do that?" he asked.

Harry was about to speak up, when Jack simply said, "Magnets." They all looked at him. "Every one of those pieces has a tiny magnet in the bottom of it. To hold it on the board. Like when you're driving so they don't rattle off, anyway, everyone of those little magnets has got a little electrical field around it, that's how she was able to manipulate it. Magnets." Hammond looked at him in slight shock. "They do look like little horses." Jack added.

Everyone was in silence at Jacks' unexpected and surprising show of what he knew of science.

After a pause, Janet spoke up. "I have no idea how she was able to do it physiologically."

Harry put in, "Hey, that's what wizards and witches, back on my old world, asked all the time…"

Daniel nodded to him, and added his own, "Actually, Teal'c filled me in on something that might explain that… Hok'Taur is actually a hybrid of two Goa'uld words… Hok, which means Advanced, and Taur… which is like, slang, for Human. So essentially, it's Advanced Human. Hok'Tau'ri. Anyway, Nirrti was studying the children of Hanka because she believed they were evolving into, Hok'Taur."

Hammond asked, "You're saying that, Cassandra is becoming some sort of advanced human?"

Harry nodded when Hammond looked at him. "From what I know of evolution, at some point we evolved better intellects, and… so forth. Who's to say that at some point, we'd also evolve metaphysical abilities? That is, you, evolve… I'm already, a… Hok'Taur." Harry smiled slightly at Daniel and Teal'c. Then he added, and asked Janet, "From what little I know of the current situation, Cassie's blood is being changed… her DNA is being changed?"

Janet nodded.

"Couldn't there be… bits of DNA that could open up metaphysical abilities or something?"

Janet smiled at him and nodded. "Possibly… if you don't mind, I'd like to run your blood through-"

"Yes yes, of course. At some point, I would like to see just _how_ I do magic anyway." Harry agreed, and looked at Sam when he asked that bit. Sam nodded to him.

"Basically, the retrovirus is the catalyst to evolving her body, to the point that she has genes that gives her these mental abilities." Janet surmised.

Teal'c added, "Such an Advanced Human would represent a powerful host for the Goa'uld."

Sam added her own, "which explains why Nirrti was performing these experiments."

Daniel also added, "And why she exterminated the population when we came on the scene, she didn't want her, experiment, exposed."

"But that doesn't explain how none of the Villagers, before and when we got there, never showed enhanced intelligence or any advanced abilities, nor the EM fields."

Sam added, "So Nirrti engineered the retrovirus, to engineer her own host."

"but it never worked." Daniel finished.

Harry looked at him. "Daniel, I'm one of these, Advanced Humans. How can it not work?"

"You not withstanding, from all reports on Hanka, these children went into the forest sick, and came out well again. If this was part of the process of evolving, then somewhere along the line, this process was _stopped_."

Teal'c looked distant, before he finished for Daniel, "By Nirrti."

"Why would she do that?" Sam asked.

Janet postulated, "The virus rewrites DNA. If the host died before he or she could pass on the altered DNA to the next generation, evolution couldn't take place."

Sam added, "So the experiment was long term."

Teal'c finished, "With each generation getting closer to becoming Hok'Taur."

Daniel asked, "The question is, how far along that is Cassandra? What if she really is, transforming into something else?"

Harry thought for a moment, before he added his bit to the discussion. "She may be becoming a Witch. But I'm clueless as to how this can be, since Witches and Wizards, back on… my old Earth… were born from _unevolved_ humans. It can't be just a gene, or something."

Janet answered, "So far, the human genome project has discovered numerous genes that work together that 'generate' our physical outward appearance. One gene for hair growth rate, one for color, one for the color of our eyes and another for the patterns in them…"

Harry gave a slight hum in agreement, and asked, "So what if it's several DNA sequences, separately, throughout a species, they are… dormant, but bring them together, and you get a magical being. It would explain how some of her powers are… similar to incidents when I did Accidental magic. Flickering or exploding lights… so on. But for whatever reason, those genes don't exist in our species at the moment."

"Or, they just haven't come together in the right collection for your magic." Janet corrected. "But that doesn't explain the lack of reactions if this has indeed been going on so long."

Harry shook his head. "There are millions of people in Britain, but from what I saw of my wizarding world, there couldn't have been more than a hundred thousand Witches or Wizards. In my year alone there were only 40 students, compared to the average high-school year of 100 pupils, and there are many _many_ more high schools, and only one magical school."

Sam interrupted, "So the chances of the right sequence getting together to create a witch or wizard is so high that it's taken this long to show one  in her people."

"But mere coincidence that that person is Cassie." Harry added, but agreed.

After a pause of silence, Janet started again. "Her fever is still rising. More slowly, and she seems to handle it better, but… I can't control it. And if it continues as it is going, she very well could die."

Harry asked, "Because the added DNA, missing pieces, aren't there naturally, and her body is struggling to adjust?"

Janet nodded.

Hammond nodded, and after a brief rundown of other things, he dismissed them. Harry followed Janet to the room where Cassie was.

--

_Isolation Ward_

Harry and Janet stopped upon seeing the control Cassie had over the levitation.

"Cassandra?" Janet began, "what are you doing?"

"It helps." Cassie replied simply, "to do this."

"How?"

"It's like the heat in my body is leaving and going into the chess piece. You haven't found a cure, have you."

Janet shook her head.

Harry piped up, "We think we know what's going on." Janet turned to look at him sharply.

"What? She needs to know. Cassie, we think that, you're evolving, becoming what my people called a witch."

Cassie chuckled without humour at the superstition.

"There might be something in the samples SG-1 brought back to help us put a stop to this-"

"No, I want this to happen." Cassie cut her off. "It's going to happen anyway."

"No… you're ill."

"You know it's more than that now, I can feel the power inside me, it is only the beginning."

"and along with it, your body is undergoing an enormous physical strain."

"You think it's going to kill me?"

Harry stepped in again, and said, "I think so. You weren't meant to be a witch. There were people in my world with these, genes… probably not the right set, but enough to access it somewhat. Simply using their abilities, though… killed them. Their bodies weren't built to withstand the strain."

"And yours was?" Cassie asked, turning her head to face Harry.

"I… yes it was. I can handle larger amounts of it than most of my people as well, but that still puts a strain on me. The larger the strain…" Harry stopped.

"Doing what you're doing… without my wand to help me focus? I would need a lot of power. And that power flowing through and out of me, would put a strain on my body that it would _not_ handle."

"Maybe I could…"

"No." Janet said. "I know the limitations of the human body,"

"Maybe I'm not human anymore." Cassie said finally, looking at Janet as she said so.

The chess piece dropped.

Harry sighed, and as Cassie began to levitate and rotate the chess piece again, Harry pulled out his wand and whispered, "Finite."

He felt winded from the amount of power he had to use to cancel it out.

But it confirmed it.

"She's… really turning into a witch." Harry groused out as he grabbed the bed, light headed.

"Are you alright?"

"yeah, fine… just took more out of me than I thought it would." Harry told her, but he was internally frowning. It hadn't taken as much out as he implied.

Janet carted him off to the Infirmary. As they left the isolation room, Harry glanced at Cassie, who was struggling to get the chess piece levitating again, showing signs of tiredness, like he felt.

--


	6. Magic Problems, What Magic Can Do

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****Magic Problems – part 3**

**"What Magic Can Do."**

_Medical Research Lab_

"It can't be right, the EM field must be interfering." Sam began.

Janet shook her head, and said, "No, she'll be able to control that now. I ran the test 3 times on both of them. The results were consistant, and corresponds with their EEG readings. For Harry, There's a 2 Percent higher brain activity than normal when he isn't doing… magic, but when it is… that increases to 25 percent above normal. In Cassandra, whether or not she's doing something, it stays at 25 percent above normal."

"Alright, I understand how Harry could live with that, but Cassie shouldn't be able to sustain that."

"Well, she's found a way to channel the heat from her body. Don't ask me how…"

"Somewhat like Harry sends… magic out of his body?" Sam theorised and asked.

Janet sighed, "I guess." Neither Sam nor Janet heard a slight padding of feet on the floor coming into the room. "We'll have to do a lot more research to even begin to understand it though. As it is, I don't know how long Cassie could keep it up. What I'd like her to do is sleep."

"How long has she been awake?" Sam asked.

"30 hours straight."

"I was about to go in and see her."

"Harry's with her, talking about Magic I think."

"Right…" Sam said, "I hope he doesn't mind if I take over from there. She's probably staying awake to hear more about magic."

Janet nodded, "Thanks."

Janet followed Sam out of the room before turning away.

And as she shut the door, the keys on her computer began to tap themselves.

--

Harry had left for the Commissary when the alert went out.

He ran back to the Isolation Room to encounter Hammond, SG-1 and the others.

"What's going on?"

"There's a Goa'uld on the base." Teal'c supplied.

"Probably, Nirrti since she had the technology to become invisible."

Harry didn't seem surprised, and nodded. "Well, I think I know a trick."

"So do we." Sam supplied with a smile, glad that at least one of her gizmo's could do what Harry could. An SF brought a box in at that moment, and opened it up to show 6 TER's. an SF at the door had another 2 boxes.

Sam handed them out, and reluctantly gave one to Harry. He hefted the device, and smiled. "This the trigger?"

"yes but don't-"

Harry's eyes began to take on a strange sheen, and he looked around. "Okay, this is different from what happens normally…" he begun, but shook his head.

"What?"

"In basic terms, a spell in my retina to alter light frequencies into the visual range." Harry supplied.

Sam seemed taken aback at that route. "Neat… and… I don't think it'll work."

Harry nodded, but stood to attention.

"Alright, go level by level, check everything. Keep in radio contact. If you locate her, do not shoot to kill. Colonel?"

"I'll stay here with Cassandra, Sir."

"Alright. Major, Harry, you're team one." Hammond started, as he too hefted his TER into ready position. "Teal'c, you take these two airmen. Dr Jackson, you're with me."

--

Harry looked around, and quietly asked Sam, "I really _Really_ hope she doesn't know about me."

Sam nodded. "If she does, she'll be ready. If she doesn't…"

Harry nodded. "I have my wand pressed against the TER. I can stun her as soon as I see her."

"Like a zat?" Sam asked.

Harry nodded. "But repeated stunning doesn't harm anyone, unless it's several from different Wizards, which creates conflict. But as the only one here…" Harry trailed off.

"Understood."

As they reached the end of Level 22, Sam radio'd in, "Level 22 clear."

As they began to ascend to the next level, Cassie came over the radio to Sam and Harry, "Sam, Harry… I really think you need to get back down here."

"Cassie?" Sam asked.

Jack came on straight after, "I don't think Nirrti wants her dead, otherwise she'd be dead already…"

Sam nodded and took Harry back down to the Infirmary.

They were looking around, when Harry saw the masked form of Nirrti in the observation room. He made no motion to show he had seen her, but said, "I think I'll check the hallway."

Sam nodded, holding in her suspicion. None of them noticed how the SF's nor Sam and Jack were not pointing the TER's at the observation window.

Suddenly, a red light whizzed into an unseen body in said observation room, only to become visible. Nirrti. Harry stepped into the room with a grin.

"Show off." Jack muttered, but he was smiling.

Harry spoke into the speaker, "She didn't see. And she really doesn't know about me, thank god."

Janet asked, "How do you know that?"

Harry was about to answer, but fell over from blood rush. "Woah… what's up with me?"

As he looked at Janet, they all saw the sheen in his eyes fade, before he fell unconscious.

--

Harry awoke within minutes, to find himself in the room with Cassie, on a bed of his own.

"What Happened?" he asked groggily.

"You fell unconscious. From what I've been able to tell, running your magic for so long, or, doing so much, well your body couldn't sustain it." Janet told him.

Harry frowned. "I've done a lot more than that before without even so much as a yawn…"

Janet nodded, but said, "I want to run the tests on you again. If you're infected with this-"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so but… do the tests."

Janet nodded.

"But I feel fine now, so if you don't mind? I want to find out what Nirrti knows about advanced humans." Harry muttered as he stood up.

"No Magic." Janet told him.

"I don't need magic." Harry told her with a winning smile.

She just shrugged and waved him out, her attention back on Cassie.

--

Harry entered the Interrogation room, and just sat across from Nirrti.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her, as Jack and Hammond stepped in and took places beside and just behind Harry.

Jack asked after a minute of silence, "What's gonna happen with Cassandra?"

"What is her condition?" Nirrti countered.

"She just lost consciousness." Jack informed her. Harry held in his worry.

"Then the end is very near."

Harry looked at Hammond, who had looked at him. He nodded, making Nirrti wonder what that was about.

"If she dies, so do you." Jack warned. Harry turned back to Nirrti.

"And what do you offer in return?" Nirrti asked.

Hammond spoke up, "I don't think you're in any position to bargain."

"I'm in the position to save the life of the child you hold dear. Release me."

"We can't do that."

Jack asked, "general?" quietly.

"With my invisibility device intact." Nirrti added.

Harry simply caught her attention with a fierce stare. After she moved slightly under the uncomfortable gaze, he said, "I'm afraid your little device broke when we knocked you out."

"A Zat'nikatel does not harm the device, nor does simple brute force." Nirrti countered, expected Harry to lie.

Harry grinned. "I never said we used a Zat gun, nor brute force."

"Fine. Then I will require a sample of her blood."

"Absolutely not." Hammond told her.

"Those are my terms."

--


	7. Magic Problems, What Magic Can't Do

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****Magic Problems – part 4**

**"What Magic Can't Do"**

_Briefing Room_

"With all due respect, it's not like we're negotiating with terrorists." Jack argued.

Hammond countered, "It's exactly that, Colonel, you're letting your emotions get in the way."

Harry looked between the two, curious about military protocol.

"Yes, I am. Shouldn't you be."

"Jack…" Hammond began, but Sam interrupted.

"Sir, up until yesterday, we didn't even know Nirrti was still alive."

"Exactly. Now, who cares if we let her go." Jack said, as he finally sat down.

Harry looked down, and fiddled with a pen, trying to hold down memories of his 3rd year.

"What difference does it make in the grand scheme of things… one more Goa'uld runnin around."

"If we let Nirrti leave this base with a sample of Cassandra's blood, she could well succeed in her experiment to create a genetically advanced host and become dangerously powerful."

"I am in agreement with General Hammond."

Jack looked at Teal'c, and asked "What?"

"The life of the child may be sacrificed, but Nirrti possesses valuable information that will be lost if we allow her to leave."

"Teal'c… we're talking about Cassandra."

"Of that I am aware… but her sacrifice would benefit both of our peoples."

Harry frowned at the Jaffa. "Are you honestly suggesting we let Cassie die, while it's within our capabilities to help her?"

"While it is true that Nirrti could assist or completely cure Cassandra, Nirrti also possesses valuable information that could help us defeat the Goa'uld. I do not believe she would help Cassandra _and_ give up this information."

Daniel input, "but Teal'c, we'll find another way…"

Hammond added, "But we don't know when we will have a Goa'uld in our custody again."

Sam shook her head. "No one knows better than I do what Cassandra has gone through because of the Goa'uld. Now if we put what we _may_ learn or what _might_ happen over that of her life…"

"It's time to pack it in." Jack interrupted.

Daniel agreed.

Harry was about to add his own, that he could rifle through her memories to get _something_… when a voice came over the base speakers.

"General Hammond to the holding room."

The others left with Hammond, leaving Harry in the room. To no one, he said, "We could give her someone elses' blood, and say it's Cassandra's…"

He barely had to wait 10 minutes when he heard the Stargate begin to dial.

One thing about the window overlooking the gate room that Harry liked at that moment, was that the window could open slightly. Enough to poke a wand through and aim it at a figure coming from, or entering, the Stargate.

Another thing he liked, was that he knew some spells that didn't leave a visual trail.

One of these spells was a variation of the memory charm. Another was a stunner of sorts. Both could be cast together. Nirrti didn't notice, naturally, when her memories (host and symbiote) changed to not even show his presence, and when she stepped through, lucky for Harry, the Stargate translated that spell to the other side, and many lighyears away, Nirrti suddenly fell over and was knocked out. If someone else dialled in before she awoke, she would be vaporised by the energy vortex of an establishing wormhole.

He cast the first spell so she wouldn't consider him a threat should they meet later, but the second he did to at least try to avoid a second meeting.

--

_University Campus_

Harry worked furiously on his biology exam. In just 3 months he had impressed his teachers by learning the first 2 years worth of middle school science. It was late January, 2001, and he was hoping to pass his 7th grade exams, something his fellow students had passed when they were 13. When he started, they were disappointed at how bad his math and science was. They were amazed he could write, although they did let the british spellings he used pass, such as honour where Americans spelled it as honor.

That was something he had been training himself out of as well, spelling as a brit. Numerous times people had said Britain must be backward, what with his lack of education. His USAF file didn't say he was British though. An oversight on their part, or perhaps they just couldn't put him down as a US citizen, but british by birth. Especially since he wasn't born on this Earths' British soil.

Later that day he went to his 8th grade math exam. They were surprised at how good with numbers he was , considering how bad he was 3 months previous.

It was as he packed up, all his exams for the day finished, when a Lieutenant from the local AFB came in.

"Harry Potter?" the officer asked.

"Perhaps, and you are?"

"Lieutenant McNally. General Hammond sent me. There's been a breach, if you could come with us sir?"

Harry looked past the lieutenant and saw 2 SF's, armed.

Harry nodded, but said, "If you don't mind, I just finished some exams…"

"Of course sir."

Harry picked up his exams and passed them to the nervous teacher, who had frowned at him. Harry just gave a roll of his eyes.

He picked up his messenger bag and backpack, both full of books, and nodded. The Lieutenant looked curiously at the bags, but escorted him to the waiting Humvee in the campus parking lot without a word.

As soon as he entered, the Lieutenant asked, "Privacy please, Mr Potter? I'm authorised." The Lieutenant motioned as if holding a wand. Harry nodded, and pulled his wand out of a special pocket he had stitched into his messenger bag, and cast a privacy spell just as the Humvee pulled out of the parking lot.

"What's the breach?"

"Major Carter has been captured by someone with ties to various places around the town, and General Hammond has been led to believe you may be another target."

Harry nodded, and while he appeared calm, the Lieutenant, with his military training, could tell that Harry was tense, and seemed to be rather angry.

Upon getting to the first elevator into Cheyenne mountain though, Jack stepped out of it.

"What's going on? I heard Sam was kidnapped?"

Jack nodded, and shortly said, "Adrian Conrad… the bloody…"

Harry nodded, and let the Colonel go without another word. He would learn soon enough from Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c.

--

Harry snuck around the outside of the Hospital, unseen. In the time between sending for Harry, and Harry arriving, they had learned who, and guessed why, and that Harry wasn't a target, this time.

But Harry had to do something. From what people had said, they were having trouble gaining entry.

So, Harry focussed, and Apparated into the Hospital.

Thing was, he felt light headed from it. He really didn't like it.

He spied Daniel, Zat in hand, search the rooms. Harry simply cast an enemy locator spell, and his wand vibrated whenever it was pointed towards an enemy, and the more vibration, the closer the enemy. He cancelled it and stunned one guard who had been about to shoot Daniel in the back.

Daniel spun around at the sound of the body dropping to the floor, and stared in shock.

"I got your back, come on." Harry told him simply, and joined the Archaeologist.

--


	8. Magic Problems, When Magic Fails

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****Magic Problems – part 5**

**"When Magic Fails"**

_Briefing Room_

Harry sat next to Jack as Daniel updated everyone. Harry figured that Jack had been there when Daniel got the information he was giving them.

"The holding company that paid Maybourne is a subsidiary of a multinational corporation called Zetatron industries."

Hammond commented, "That sounds familiar."

"It's run by a man named Adrian Conrad."

Harry began to figure it out, but listened in case he figured incorrectly.

"He made a couple hundred million in something called, fibre-optic host channel adapters, and had the good sense to diversify before the tech market bottomed out. Now he's in everything from shipyards to sportwear factories."

Harry started, "I recognise the name Zetatron too… one of the subsidiaries sponsored the opening of the new fabrication wing at the university."

Daniel nodded, "Which is why you were brought in. From a… source," Daniel glanced at Jack, "we've been able to determine that Sam was kidnapped outside the gym she visits regularly. One owned wholly, by another, subsidiary of Zetatron."

Harry shook his head, "Is there anything this guy _doesn't_ have access to?"

Daniel thought for a moment, but Jack had to joke quietly, "Magic?"

"Fair enough." Harry replied.

"What is his connection to Maybourne?" Teal'c asked.

"Wasn't it pretty common for spies to sell information to the private sector?"

Hammond added, "We know he's had extensive access to files on the SGC including every member of SG-1."

"And me?" Harry asked.

"We do not know, but prefer to err on the side of caution."

Harry nodded.

"The interesting thing is, that Adrian Conrad hasn't been seen in public in over six months. His last appearance was a live-video feed from their head office in Seattle to a Zetatron stock-holders meeting.

"Really not much to go on." Jack commented.

"All I can tell you is who authorised Maybournes' payment. Her name is Dianna Mendez, she was Conrad's assistant, and the last person known to have seen him."

"Alright, enough of this, I'm going to see Maybourne." Jack spoke, and stood up.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"He lied to me… I think it's time to return the favour."

Jack left, and Daniel and Teal'c continued their research. Harry's belly grumbled, making Hammond look at him.

"I'll just be in the commissary."

--

Harry had barely finished his (largish) meal when he was called back down to the briefing room.

Janet was there holding several files. "It would appear Adrian Conrad is in the late stages of an extremely rare disorder known as burchearts syndrome. It's a condition that affects the immune system, leaving the body vulnerable to a host of diseases. And, there's no known cure."

"Except the healing powers of a Goa'uld symbiote." Teal'c finished succinctly.

Harry spoke, "With exception of AIDS and HIV, I've never heard of any immune system-breaking diseases, both magical and normal people alike on my world, bar accidents, generally lived long lives."

"Really?" Janet asked curious.

Harry nodded. "But the fundamental difference between our realities is that, well, my old one had magic that didn't break. Here, well, everything seems to break at some point." Harry finished sadly.

"Anyway, that is probably why they took Sam, and bought a symbiote. They may be trying to simulate or stimulate it's healing properties." Janet said.

"And Major Carters' experiences with Jolinar makes her a valuable source of information."

"What are the chances of success?" Hammond asked.

"We've been researching this for some time sir, even with unlimited resources, I'd be surprised if they came up with answers this quickly. And if they're trying to save this man's life, they're running out of time. If they do not find a way to heal him the way they probably wish to, it will leave them with 2 choices, let him die or implant him with the symbiote."

"How do we find him?"

"Given his condition, he would require constant medical supervision, he must be in some kind of hospital or well-equiped facility."

"Saint… something." Daniel muttered, as he rifled through various files. "I was checking out the holdings of the numbered company, Saint Christina's, it's a hospital in the suburbs of Seattle, it's been shut down for a couple years."

Hammond was passed the page in particular, and read it before saying, "I'll contact the local authorities. You and Teal'c can meet Colonel O'Neill there. A Jet will be prepped and ready to go by the time you get to the airport." Everyone stood up, leaving Harry wondering.

"General, could I go along?"

"Harry, this is a military Oper-"

"When I told you I was Commander of The Order on my world, I meant it. The Order was essentially, a guerrilla-type Military, just without the… background or training. But we had experience. Close-Quarters, the like. I know how certain people think… I also have a strong intuition. And my intuition says, I need to go."

"Alright, you have a minute to persuade me."

Harry nodded, and asked, "What was Sam's emotional condition after being asked to recall Jolinar's memories." Hammond gave him a steady look, and Harry continued. "From what you've said, it's like Sam was possessed. Well, they're going to ask her questions. And unlike the rest of the people on this base, I've been through the whole, possession thing."

Harry was glad that Hammond was the only one in the room when he said that, he didn't want to be asked questions. Which was why he understood how Sam would feel.

Hammond saw this too, and nodded. "But you will stay outside the hospital until it's over- No buts, Mr Potter." Hammond finished, using his surname. "From your recent problems with casting spells, I don't want you going into the danger zone, casting spells only to fall unconscious. We can handle that."

Harry nodded in acquiescence, and hurriedly caught up to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Harry?"

"I'm coming with, but Hammond told me to stay outside the Airport."

The two looked at him, glanced at each other, and nodded.

--

_Saint Christina's, Seattle_

Harry put on h is own tacvest as Jack organised the Swat team that was assisting. Two of them looked at him wondering what a kid was doing there. "Alright, cover the exits, and watch that guy."

"Come on Jack. This is my fault, let me try and help fix it."

"Fine, grab a vest. You're with me."

"Can I have my gun back?"

"Go…" Jack said to the SWAT guys, and added to Maybourne, "No." Jack turned to Teal'c and Daniel, who had forgone wearing the same garb as Jack, and simple wore 'This is Inconspicuous' clothing. "Daniel, Teal'c, you take the front entrance."

Harry waited for them to go, none of them had noticed him putting the tacvest on. He took his chance, and began to look for an entrance into the Hospital.

--

Harry wheezed in physical tiredness from the few spells he had cast, but he kept it quiet enough that Daniel didn't notice. Sam, who would have, was unconscious, and the two were carrying her between them out of the hospital.

"I thought you were told to stay _outside_" Jack compained.

"I thought it'd be better if I fell unconscious for a few hours rather than Sam _Die_ at the hands of those bastards." Harry shot back angrily, as he helped get Sam into the back of a government unmarked car, and sat with her.

Jack looked at Daniel, and he explained, "They were pumping drugs into her… they only managed to get her sedated though when Harry and I got in. Sir, they were going to kill her. This is the drug that they were about to inject when we got them." with that, Daniel handed a bottle he had in his pocket to Jack. Jack read the label and seemed to growl.

"Where's Maybourne?" Daniel asked.

Jack replied, "I'm heading back in, theres some doctors he's got under guard, and we need to find Conrad."

--

Harry frowned as the radio in the car burst to life. "Man down, Colonel O'Neill has been shot. This is Teal'c, we're in the boiler room. I repeat, Colonel O'Neill has been shot, we need an ambulance." For some reason, Teal'c seemed to be unfamiliar with saying things that way.

--

The next day, Harry blearily smiled vaguely at the thought that he wasn't alone this time. To his left was Sam, still in a deep sleep. Whatever sedatives they used, they were powerful. To his right, however, Jack was wide awake. "I can't believe the sonofabitch _Shot_ me."

"We do not know if it was indeed Maybourne who shot you, O'Neill." Teal'c countered.

"We also don't know how Maybourne and Conrad got around the men surrounding the hospital. However, the local authorities admitted they may have dropped the ball." Hammond continued.

"May?" O'Neill asked incredulously. "May Have?"

"FBI and Interpol have been alerted, unfortunately we can't tell them everything." Hammond added.

From the doorway, Daniel walked in and inserted, "But now there's a Goa'uld out there somewhere."

Hammond turned to Harry, and added sadly, "Unfortunately, we don't know what level of access Conrad had. It may be possible that he, and now the Goa'uld, knows of you and your, powers."

Harry nodded, but muttered, "Let's hope he doesn't then."

--


	9. Magic Problems, When Magic Ends

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****Magic Problems – part 6**

**"When Magic Ends"**

_Infirmary_

Harry groaned as he awoke.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Janet said from the doorway, which prompted Harry to look around.

"How long was I out?" he asked with a coarse voice.

Janet came over, and as she replied she handed over a glass of water. "2 Days."

With barely a sip of water drunk, Harry's head hit the pillow. "2 days? I just used 7 spells… not powerful ones at that!"

A slight cough from the bed to his left, and Harry looked at Sam, who was laid on her side. She looked like hell.

"Hey." He almost whispered to her.

"Hey." She sent back. "I hear you got me out?"

Janet added, "Despite my warnings for him not to use magic."

Harry sighed as he leant back. "It was nothin'."

"It was idiotic, work as it did." Janet said.

"It was idiotically heroic." Sam countered quietly.

"Hmm… where've I heard that before." Janet mused.

"Déjà vu." Harry grumbled.

"What?" they both asked.

Harry shrugged, but said, "It's like I've not got the reserves I once had."

Sam thought for a few minutes, in which Janet left.

"What happened before, when you'd drain those reserves?" she asked.

Harry replied automatically, "They'd regenerate."

"What are they not doing?" she asked.

"… Regenerating." Harry sighed.

"Why?"

Harry didn't answer.

"How does it regenerate anyway?"

Harry gave a frown, and tried to remember some long-forgotten lecture. As he recalled the words, he spoke them. "In areas were there is a high density of magic pervading said areas, many wizards and witches would find themselves able to cast more spells or more powerful ones where they were unable to before. Also, this means that even weak wizards and witches can fight against magically-powerful enemies who's magic pervades the immediate area around them."

"And what is missing from this reality?"

"High density areas of magic." Harry replied, confused.

"… Harry, I think it's magic in general. The whole 'High Density' thing comes across as, some areas have more than others, but others still do have some. After casting just a few spells, you collapse or fall unconscious."

Harry quietly contemplated the meaning behind Sams' words.

"So please, for me? Don't cast any more spells. Who knows what affect it could have on you if you completely drain your magic." Sam asked of him.

Harry nodded. "Alright. Just enough for you to measure, but… not too much?" Harry asked, and added at her start, "It could help to see _what_ it is, and if we can create it with machines… if so, then by your own assumption, I would absorb it…?"

Sam nodded, but added, "Just in my lab, with Janet observing, right?"

Harry nodded with a faint smile, but said, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm still really tired…"

"Are you sure?" Janet asked from the doorway again. "Because your Professor at the campus had your results forwarded to us."

Harry sat up, all signs of sleep disappearing.

"Well?" he asked excitedly after a minute. The two women shared evil grins.

"I'll share, as long as you agree not to-"

"-do magic outside Sam's lab, and even there not enough to wipe me out yes yes please whats my results?" Harry hurried out.

"You passed with flying colors." Janet told him as she passed him a file.

Harry's eyes widened at the exam results letters, saying that he got full marks in most of them. The only ones where he had less than full marks, involved history, which Harry wasn't that interested in.

Harry, in his shock, didn't notice Janet pass the results to Sam, who raised her own eyebrows.

"Alright," Sam began, breaking Harry out of his funk, "I'm a genius, but even I didn't get marks this good when I was in school."

Harry shrugged lightly, "Are you saying I'm smarter than you?"

Sam playfully grinned, and said, "No. I'd pass full marks in all of them if I took them now, but that's just cheating."

Harry smiled at that, and went to get up, tiredness forgotten.

"Harry… Bed." Janet warned.

Harry looked at her, and like a petulant child, whined, "But I feel fine!"

"You felt tired just a moment ago." Janet countered.

"… Well I did just get proof of my sheer genius…" Harry countered also, grinning like an idiot.

The corners of Janet's mouth twitched. "Alright, but don't leave the base, and if you feel tired, come straight here."

Harry nodded, and got up. But then he stopped, and said, "Nah, I'll stay here, just wanted out of these damnable hospital beds." Harry shuddered rather dramatically, making Janet frown playfully at him, and Sam nod in agreement.

"How are you, Sam?" Harry asked as he approached her bed.

"I'll be fine." She quietly said, and sighed.

"But you're not at the moment?" Harry clued out.

She gave him a look that said, No Questions.

"It's alright, I understand."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"Seriously, I've been in your position… I understand, and you don't want to talk about it." he confided. She didn't believe him, but took comfort from that he did seem to understand.

He added with a slight smile, "Generally admitting aloud that you don't want to talk about it to someone who understands helps."

"I get it." Sam told him. Harry nodded and sat in the chair next to hers.

"So, I'm at the point to start picking subjects to study…" he began, and for the next few hours, they talked about his schooling.

--


	10. The Birthday Issue

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
****The**** Birthday Issue**

**"Wait a… oh no, not then!"**

_Daniel's house_

Daniel and Harry were working at their respective tables. Daniel, on some tablets that he was using for reference work, and Harry, his math homework.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Daniel asked.

"Well; it was the 12th of June when I disappeared, and my birthday _was_ the 31st July. Since it was just September when I appeared, I'm not all that sure on how far that shifts my DOB by accordingly." Harry replied, glancing up at Daniel momentarily between problems.

Daniel frowned. "30 days of June… 30 days of September…" he muttered.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up properly.

"What time, exactly, did you disappear from your reality?"

Harry shrugged, and said, "Something like 9pm, Why?"

Daniel smiled, and offered, "I think it's closer to 9:43pm."

Harry frowned at him. "Okay, that's too specific, what are you getting at?"

"You appeared on the _12th_ of September, at approximately 9:43pm."

Harry thought for a second, before his eyes went wide. "Wait a… oh no… not then!"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"31st October…" Harry whispered in horror.

"What?" Daniel asked again.

"My 18th is in a week! Hallowe'en!" Harry gasped.

Daniel looked down at his work to hide the mischievous glint that appeared in his eye.

--

Harry was distracted from wondering about why he was called into the SGC.

"Hey Cassandra."

"Hi Harry." Cassie greeted a little shyly.

"So what's this magic question you said you had?"

Cassie looked far off, then looked at him and asked, "Back on your world, where kisses really that explosive?"

Harry's thought processes ground to a halt at the mental image that popped into his head of him kissing a certain woman.

"Hello? Earth to Harry?" Cassie prodded him verbally and physically.

"Hubwawha?" Harry mumbled. He shook his head. "Sorry, what was your question?"

Cassie just giggled, and he frowned at her. "What?"

Cassie didn't say, she just pointed out the window of the car to show they were pulling into the tunnel car park.

"Come on, Mom won't like it if we're late."

Harry asked, "What for?"

"Oh you remember those tests she ran on us just after I was… fixed?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "Right. Gotcha."

He missed the mischievous glint in her eyes too.

Upon reaching the room that Janet had apparently set aside to run these tests, Harry noticed that it was pitch black.

"Okay… Power outage?" he asked.

He was taken aback at the sudden shout form in the room that coincided with the lights coming on, revealing streamers. "SURPRISE!"

His reaction was rather amusing. He jumped off his feet… literally, he hovered for a moment with a rather shocked look on his face.

Then again, the shock was understandable, since Daniel had obviously expressed to his co-workers Harry's dislike of the holiday.

Janet was in some kind of Frankenstein' outfit, with a hump on one of her shoulders that forced her head to be cocked to the side.

Jack was… white, with blood stains on his military uniform.

Daniel – or rather, who Harry guessed to be Daniel, was fittingly wrapped like a mummy.

Teal'c was in his Jaffa Uniform, and holding what looked like a Staff weapon, but Harry wondered what that red light on the bottom of it was.

Sam was, well Harry didn't know enough folklore or popular culture to wonder what she was supposed to be. The axe strapped to her back was a bit much. But damn did he appreciate what she wore.

--

"You lied to me." Harry dead-panned.

Cassie shrugged, and waved it off with her hand. "I didn't say it was more tests."

"You said-"

"I asked if you remembered the tests. I didn't say that was why we were here."

Harry just clicked his mouth shut and gave her a glare. She was unaffected.

He wondered what had happened to the SGC, or rather, the people in it. He had to do a double-take when he saw Hammond wearing some leathers and a triple-take when Hammond smiled, revealing fangs. Harry's personal favourite though, was some SG-3 colonel returning from a mission in a gorilla suit. It seemed only the SF's guarding the gate room had not partaken in the madness, and were staring incredulously at the members of SG-3.

Harry sighed as he led them to the Commissary. He glanced at her. "So what are you supposed to be?"

She smiled, lifted her left fore-arm, pulled her shirt sleeve up revealing a stick of wood nicely fashioned to look similar to Harry's wand, and joked, "A Witch."

Harry groaned at the pun.

--


	11. Inner Magic, SGC Commander Potter

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Inner Magic**** – part 1**

**"SGC Commander Potter"**

_Briefing Room_

Kerrigan smiled at Harry, and held out a hand.

"Michael, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." Hammond introduced.

Kerrigan frowned at the informal way he was introduced.

"General." Harry nodded.

"How old are you kid?" he asked before he realised.

Harry just smiled, and the comment just passed over him.

"He's 18." Hammond answered for him.

Kerrigan nodded, he thought the kid was younger. "So I hear you've been asking about the Academy."

Harry nodded, and as he began asking his questions, Hammond left the room. "What does it take to join the Academy?"

Kerrigan thought for a moment, and then listed, "Citizen of the US, between 17 and 23, of proven moral character and meet high leadership, academic, physical and medical standards. Why? You interested?"

Harry nodded. "I'm…" he stopped, thinking it over, before he asked, "You got Level 12 clearance to the SGC and its files, right?"

"I have, but I haven't had time to read through much of it."

Harry nodded. "back in September, I appeared off-world. I'm not exactly from Earth…"

"You're an alien?" Kerrigan asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm from _A_ Earth… you understand the theory of multiple universes… timelines and so forth, right?"

Kerrigan nodded, and understood. "So you're from one of these, alternate universes?"

Harry nodded, and said, "As it is, I haven't had a high school education… American or otherwise. But I've been catching up the last 5 months. I'm already up to 9th Grade material…"

Kerrigan nodded, and said, "Depends on how much you knew before you, appeared, of things that are on it, but I assume you have done well?"

Harry nodded again, and continued, "My math was… bad, I didn't know an ounce of science, and biology… well where I come from, the whole… sex… thing is kind'a repressed."

Kerrigan smothered a grin at that.

"But I passed most of my exams, full marks."

Kerrigan raised eyebrows.

"Thing is… knowing what's out there, I'm…"

Kerrigan held a hand out. "I get it, you would like to join the SGC, but want to join the military. One thing I have to ask though, is why do you want to join the military?"

Harry looked at the table, in thought.

Kerrigan added, "From what I understand, Dr Jackson is quite capable in combat with a P-90. He's had practise on the field, but as it is, to go from nerdy Archaeologist to an accomplished combatant… well I'm sure he's fulfilled a dream of many archaeologists…"

"Oh?" Harry asked.

Kerrigan just muttered, "You need to watch some films, kid. Indiana Jones?"

Harry shook his head not understanding.

"Oh well, watch it sometime." Kerrigan offered, smothering a grin.

"Will do… but, why I want to join… I don't know."

Kerrigan nodded, and said, "And that's the best answer I've heard in years. Normally it's, 'To serve my country' which is only true in one out of a thousand… But until you tell me why, I can't really suggest it. You never know, you could find yourself liking something that doesn't need you joining the Military to get an education in it."

Harry nodded, and added, "I'm not sure what area to go into too."

"Well, I wish you luck in finding out." Kerrigan said, as Hammond returned.

"Thank you for your time, General." Harry offered as he stood up.

Kerrigan nodded.

"Don't leave just yet, Harry." Hammond began. "You've expressed interest on learning the sort of things involved in some missions, and we're about to begin a training simulation. If you could come with me, General, Harry?"

The two nodded and followed.

--

"So… Right now, they're in the middle of one simulation, and it's going to lead directly into another, here?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly it."

"… Can I be part of it?" Harry asked.

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow.

"If you'll tell me how, I'll consider it." Hammond replied, causing Kerrigan to raise his other eyebrow too.

"If all they see are SG-1, and a few others… from what you said of this Elliot guy, won't he guess it to be a simulation?"

Hammond and Kerrigan nodded. Hammond answered, "We figure that he'd guess it at some point. Why?"

"Well, none of them really know of me, and even if they have, they've never seen me before…"

Hammond nodded, and grinned. "You want to be part of it, to make it seem even more real?"

Harry nodded.

"General?" Hammond asked.

"Well, I'm reluctant, but if it's okay with you George, I'll go for it." Kerrigan agreed.

"Alright…" Hammond agreed, but paused to consider how to get Harry involved. A second passed before he grinned and radioed Daniel. "Dr Jackson, Harry wishes to participate, to lessen the chances that we are… discovered. If you'd be willing to trade places…?"

Daniel radioed in, "Sure General. Does he know the scenario?"

"He does."

"Right. Does Jack know?"

"I hope not." Hammond replied, and smirked at the thought for a moment.

"And Sam?"

"I'm sure she'll figure it out."

"Right. I'm sending Harry down now."

Hammond clicked the radio off, and turned to Harry fully.

"As of this moment, you are now in charge of the lower levels of the SGC." Hammond declared to the shocked Harry. "Make us proud."

--

Harry smiled as he sat down in George's chair. Daniel walked in and smiled.

"Wow… that's, different."

Harry nodded. Their smiles faded, and Daniel began. "Elliot and his team are at the secondary entrance."

Harry nodded, and stood. "Report to your post. Dismissed."

Daniel smirked as he walked away.

Harry grinned for barely a second, and as he walked to the side door to the Briefing Room, muttered, "Déjà vu."

He began to act out a scene from the pre-scripted scenario, adding his own little ad-libs, and made it a bit more melodramatic when he spotted a few red lights on the camera's go on – set up directly for the scenario.

With that, he added his own twist.

He had been experimenting with internal magic since his 6th year at Hogwarts, so Harry knew all about subcutaneous shields. He had tried one shortly after learning of his magic problem, and found it hadn't tired his supply out, or rather, once the shield went down, his supply was refreshed. One shield he liked, was on the outer layer of skin. This meant that it was visible when he put it up, although once up fully, it was invisible.

So to Elliot and his team, when Harry put his hand over a glowing device, a blue, ripple, extended from his fingertips to cover his body. He added a little twist, making it seem like a possession.

The camera went dark, and Harry sighed. He kept the shield raised though, just in case.

--

_Security Room_

Kerrigan raised eyebrows. "That wasn't in the scenario's description of the device."

Hammond shook his head. "Janet will be having words with Harry later."

"Oh? Why?"

"It is one of Harry's abilities. Unfortunately, his ability is finite. And earlier we learned enough that he has standing orders _not_ to use his abilities."

"Abilities?"

Hammond grinned. "If you had read his file, you'd have seen the reference to metaphysical abilities."

"Meta-?"

"Yes, or, as he knew it to be, Magic."

Kerrigan shook his head. "If I didn't respect you so much George, I'd say you'd gone nuts."

Hammond chuckled, but they watched on.

Suddenly, however, the Stargate activated.

--

_Stargate Control Room_

Harry came down the steps and asked the technician, "Report."

Walter smoothly replied, "We have offworld activation, no IDC."

Harry nodded, but barely a second later, Walter corrected, "It's SG-3, they report that they're coming in hot. And we've received IDC."

Harry nodded, "Open the Iris, and you," Harry pointed at a technician, "Inform Colonel O'Neill, we need him to stop Elliot's team before they go in and see SG-3, or worse."

The tech nodded, and did so.

"Sir, SG-3 reports they are under heavy fire…"

"Lower the blast doors, Empty the gate room. Monitors up."

Walter nodded, and seconds later, Harry was watching the monitor showing the gate room.

"Sir, I have SG-3 commander on the radio." Walter reported.

"On speakers."

"-Repeat, we are under attack by Goa'uld forces."

"Iris is open, gate room cleared, Colonel." Harry spoke loudly, "Can you make it through the gate?"

"I think so Sir."

"Hop to it then, Colonel." Harry commanded.

For a moment, Harry thought he heard a strangled cry of surprise.

"Alright, we're coming through!"

Harry turned to Walter, "Hand ready to close the iris as soon as all 4 are through, Got that?"

"Yes sir."

Harry watched as slowly, seconds apart, 3 figures dove onto the ramp from the Stargate. As if they did it all the time, they turned their fall into a roll, and landed at the bottom of the ramp, weapons trained at the wormhole.

It was a tense 5 seconds, before the team commander radioed in, "entering the gate in 3… 2… 1… "

Walter pressed the iris control just as the colonel came out of the event horizon. The iris smoothly closed behind him, and several thuds could be heard, and 3 splat thuds before the gate shut down.

"Stand down." Harry said, and everyone sighed in relief.

Harry left and made his way to SG-3, who were coming out of the gate room to the left of the control room.

As he approached them, they looked at him curiously.

One of the team, Harkens, Harkins, or something similar, a Major, spoke up, "I thought I recognised the voice. Where's General Hammond."

Harry told them, "We're still in the middle of a simulation. Hammond authorised my taking part, and put me in command of these lower levels for the duration." He told them.

They nodded, and Harry eyed a camera, which flickered to red.

Harry stiffened, and with a bare flick of his wrist, his voice-changer activated. Seemingly, SG-3 noticed what that meant.

"Report to this places' medical bay, We shall deal with these… _Jaffa_ and their False God masters soon enough."

They all bowed, and spoke, "Yes your excellency."

Harry returned to the briefing room, trying not to grin.

In his ear, the microradio receiver for the transmitter in the security room activated. "Having a little fun are we, Mr Potter?" Hammond asked.

Harry sniggered but made no outward appearance of doing so.

"Elliot's team are nearly ready. Be prepared."

Harry barely nodded to a camera that was not red-lighted.

He sat in General Hammonds' chair and sighed. With the voice-changer still active, he spoke to a device on Hammonds' desk, knowing that Elliot's team would hear some if not all of it.

"The base has been secured, My Lord. These puny humans should make excellent slaves and spies. Already the compromised teams have brought back knowledge of the false gods' territories, and have proven themselves in combat with the slaves known to them as _Jaffa_."

He made a few motions, as though listening to something, before he 'replied', "Understood. I shall contact you in 5 hours."

The device stopped glowing. Harry, on instinct, raised his subcutaneous shield and got up from the chair, and moved to enter the briefing room.

He ordered the waiting Daniel Jackson, "Start the device."

Daniel nodded. Suddenly, intar shots hit Daniel, and several of the airmen in the room with them.

Harry spun to the door, hand pulling a berretta out to point at them. Thankfully, he had blanks to 'pretend' shooting.

And thankfully, the guy who he faced – whom he presumed to be Elliot, dodged the 'bullets'.

He smiled as the others were knocked down or out, as the case was with this Grogan kid.

"Come out, Human." He called, and mocked, "or are you a coward."

Elliot came out, and immediately shot Harry with his intar set to max.

Harry grinned. "Tingly." He smirked.

Elliot's eyes widened, and Harry thought he recognised something in the Lieutenant's eyes – Elliot no longer believed it to be a simulation.

Elliot fired at him in full auto.

Well, Harry didn't want to fail but he had to, as part of the scenario.

He made his shield flair on his outer skin layer, and drop.

He groaned as he went down. Those intar blasts hurt.

--


	12. Inner Magic, His Shield

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Inner Magic**** – part 2**

**"His Shield"**

_Briefing Room_

Harry groaned as he got up. Elliot was smiling sadly at him, his eyes apologetic.

"Ow… Remind me not to do that again?" Harry asked Hammond, who looked at him with a grin.

"I hadn't read of anyone who had a shield like that." Elliot commented.

From next to Elliot, Harry noticed a blond girl, probably Hailey. She spoke up, "Neither have I – must have been recent… but they wouldn't have integrated it into the scenario…"

Hammond shook his head. "That, shield is something unique to Mr Potter."

They rose eyebrows, and Harry frowned. He felt inside, and smiled slightly. Lighting his hand wouldn't be a problem.

Hammond gave him a look upon noticing his use of magic, but Harry shrugged. He kept quiet.

"What is that?" Hailey asked. "That's… Impossible."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well, If I weren't having problems with it, I could demonstrate other things… like turning Grogan there into a soldier who tends to get shot- oh wait, he's already that. Never mind."

Everyone present held in snorts at that.

"Anyway. Information about me is classified Level 12."

They rose eyebrows in shock.

"But, you can't be older than 15!" Elliot spoke.

Hammond chuckled, and corrected, "He's 18 years old, actually."

"I thought Daniel was supposed to be in command?" Hailey asked, diverting the conversation.

Hammond shrugged, "Mr Potter-" Harry coughed. "Sorry, Harry, has had a wish to see certain things of the SGC that he would not have had a chance to see before today, such as the training and what can be expected on missions off world. He also saw that you would have guessed it to be a training simulation."

Elliot grinned in embarrassment, and nodded. "Yeah, I did sir. Until he did that, shield thing." Elliot frowned.

"He explained his presence, as someone you would not be familiar with from reports, would make it seem that much more real…"

Elliot nodded. "When I saw my Intar was ineffective… well… yeah. I'm just glad I overwhelmed his shield…"

Harry glanced at Hammond, who nodded. So he coughed and inserted, "Actually, part of the scenario, to set up the gate room bit… well I had to let you win."

Elliot gasped, along with everyone else.

Harry shrugged, and said, "Considering how much it weakened my shield by per shot… And you carry 30-round intar magazines, right?" elliot nodded. "And 3 mags?" Elliot nodded. "You wouldn't have succeeded in taking me down. As it was, I just did that, surface-shield ripple thing to make it look as though you had some effect…"

"I saw pain in your eyes, that couldn't have-" Elliot began.

"Faked? No. I. er… didn't take the 'rippling' of my shield into account, and some of the stunning effects made it through… and I must say… Ouch."

Elliot barely held back a smirk.

"So, what's his score?" Harry asked Kerrigan.

"His, score, is a place on an SG-team." Kerrigan arrived.

"Oh really?" Harry asked. He looked at Elliot. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry was about to speak up, but Hailey threw in a comment, "I still don't understand how you could do that – Elliot said you had no technology on you…"

Harry shrugged. "Subcutaneous thing, I'm told."

Hailey nodded, but was frowning.

--

_Infirmary_

Janet frowned at him. "You took a risk-"

"That I knew was not a risk." Harry cut her off. "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"You were doing Magic, how can you be-"

Harry cut her off again, and flat out answered, "Because it didn't leave me body. I had already guessed that my body 'resupplies' from magic lingering in the air, and so on, but there is none here, hence my problem when casting spells. But the areas back there, on my.. birth world, were high-magic-density because wizards worked or lived or socialised there so often. And vice-versa, wizards and witches went there because of that high-density. A wizard buys a muggle house, and casts spells there for years. Eventually it feels to wizards as though theres magic pervading the place. The must be credence to it.

"Spells leaves a 'trace' of magic, which can be used to replenish us. So what if our spells replenish our cores, upon the spells ceasing?"

"Are you saying, that if you casted enough spells in one room of the SGC…"

"No, what I'm saying is that I feel slightly drained when I hold my shield up, but that's it. When I drop the shield, almost immediately that drained feeling fades and I feel like my core has been replenished to it's level before the shield, minus any additional spells that actually leave me body."

"don't you need your wand though?" Janet asked.

Harry shook his head. "I studied 'internal' magic before. Since it never leaves the body it doesn't need an external focus. External magic, external focus."

Janet nodded in slight understanding. "Alright… Alright, but I still say you should have came to me and Sam about this."

Harry sighed, and nodded. "Sorry, I… just didn't think about that."

"Well, in future, do?"

Harry nodded. "I got homework, so I think I'll go home now, if that's okay?" Janet nodded, and Harry left for Daniels – and after months, Harry considered it his, home.

--

Later that week, Harry had been almost dragged back by Janet and Sam, for Harry to explain and show them. They hoped to measure it and somehow make a technological version.

They were not successful in even understanding it.

Harry suggested being hit by weapons, perhaps the reaction would assist. He added that bullets don't harm him.

Sam almost shook her head no, but Janet replied, "He has a point, Sam. With nothing to 'stimulate' the shield to shield him… it could just be there doing nothing."

Sam sighed, and asked, "Are you sure bullets don't harm you?"

Harry just rolled his eyes.

Sam grab a Berretta, and aimed it at Harry's fore-arm.

She fired. Harry barely flinched.

"P-90?" Harry asked.

Sam nodded even more reluctantly.

This time, before she fired, Harry suggested, "Chest? Trust me, I'll be fine."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, before she turned slightly, aiming at his chest.

That was when Hammond and Jack walked in, to see Janet watching Sam fire a burst of bullets at Harry's bare chest, where they watched bullets rip into the surface tissue, before bouncing slowly down to the ground, and Harry stagger back from the force, weezing.

"Ouch." He groaned.

Janet was horrified, but found that he wasn't bleeding.

"You stupid, _stupid_ man."

Jack just stared, as the cuts healed on Harry's chest, and he groaned. Janet was shocked, but Harry whispered to her, "Internal magic – healing… remember? Ouch…"

Jack just looked at Harry, and said, "That was so Cool."

"COLONEL!" 3 voices shouted.

--


	13. Meridian, Loosing Family

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Meridian**

**"Loosing Family"**

_Infirmary_

Harry sat beside Daniel, he was trying to think.

_Trying,_ being the operative word.

Over the past few months of living with Daniel, Harry had come to see the man as an older brother. He got help with parts of his schoolwork when he got stuck, advice when a few girls had asked him out (which had Daniel in fits of laughter about how clueless Harry was) and generally, Daniel enjoyed the role of big-brother, even so far as to embarrass Harry the one time Harry brought a female-friend around.

To see him dying, well, Harry was understandably upset, and unable to think much.

About an hour after Harry had sat down, Daniel woke up.

He was heavily bandaged, but his face was clear, the radiation had not gone that far.

"Hey Bro." Harry greeted.

"Hey…" Daniel whispered.

"Heard you went and did something Stupidly Heroic." Harry commented.

Daniel chuckled slightly, but stopped in pain. After recovering, he answered, "Yeah, well, hopefully it doesn't run in the family."

Harry faintly smiled, and replied to that, "I'd say it does. The number of times I've gone off, half-cocked."

Daniel chuckled for barely a second, holding most of his laughter down.

"Such as?" Daniel asked.

2 words, 2 simple words, that no one had the heart to ask Harry. They had all seen how his past, world, made him feel.

They had not wanted to upset Harry by just asking. What they knew, Harry had said without prompt, but he rarely said anything about his life. Most of what they knew, were about the magic itself.

"When I chased after Peter Pettigrew, in my 6th year." Harry began quietly. "He was responsible for leading Voldemort to my parent's hide out when I was a baby. I had the chance to let him be killed, back in my 3rd, but I stopped it… I shouldn't have. I chased Pettigrew… because he harmed someone I loved."

"What happened?" Daniel asked with barely louder than a whisper.

"I was angry, after revenge. I didn't see until it was too late, that I was being led right into a trap, sprung by Voldemort. I barely got away with my life that night."

Daniel looked at Harry, and seemed to convey what he meant by his question.

"Pettigrew attacked Hermione… my best friend. Almost killed her. It took her months, with magic, to heal. She had been attacked with spells designed to maim. I think Pettigrew was intending to kill her, as the last spell he used got her near her heart, but… his aim was poor, thankfully."

Harry's tone seemed to get another message to Daniel.

"And in your 7th?" Daniel asked.

Harry closed his eyes, and dipped his head, and whispered, "Knife to the heart…"

Daniel seemed to sense the torrent of emotions that those 4 words held, as he hesitated to ask, "Who?"

Harry's face twisted into barely-held rage. "Someone I thought was friend."

Daniel nodded, and asked, "How's school?"

Harry sighed as all emotion left him, and he chatted about school with his de-facto brother.

--

Jack entered and relieved a tired-looking Harry from watch.

"Hey Jack." Daniel greeted. His face was starting to blister.

"Well, you look like hell."

"I feel like hell too."

Jack nodded.

For awhile, they talked about things at the SGC, and then Daniel finally brought up the questions of certain things, by way of answers.

"I want my house to go Harry."

"Sure thing."

"And one last thing, jack?"

"Anything."

"I know you've been quite, antsy, about how Harry is about his past… and I know General Hammond is pretty much the same, but please… don't ask Harry about his past. There's… a lot of buried emotions… He'll tell us on his own time."

Jack nodded.

--

A day later, Harry returned to Daniel's side, only to see someone who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Hey Harry." Daniel greeted with a pain-filled whisper.

"Hang in there, Daniel. Selmak's on his way."

"Harry… I'm afraid…"

Harry scooted closer, and quietly asked, "Of what?"

"Dying…"

Harry sighed, and thought for a moment, before he replied, "I've been in the grips of the reaper more times than I can count. I've been in your position – well, different reason but same position of 'oh shit I'm dying'. And I'm still here. For me, it's always been, 'Oh… I got fatally wounded, oh look unconsciousness. How freeing and familiar… what's that light? Oh wait, where the light going? Come back light! Oh Ow, hello pain. Ow, living hurts worse than dying…'"

Daniel chuckled for barely a second before going into a coughing fit.

"Hey Daniel, do me a favour?" Harry asked.

"Sure… If I could…" Daniel muttered sarcastically.

Harry looked around the room, before saying to Daniel, "Tell the reaper, next time I'm on the verge, _I_ get to choose the game we play to pass the time till I either cross or step back from that verge."

Daniel laughed again, and went into a coughing fit. "Ow… Harry… don't joke please…"

Harry shook his head. Hearing a new noise, Harry turned away to see Selmak walking past the room, presumably to get the healing device.

Harry turned back to Daniel, and said, "I'm serious. I've met the reaper. Called himself Yan-oos or something. If you see him, tell him I've got a bone to pick with the bastard."

No response. Harry sighed, Daniel had slipped unconscious again.

--

_Briefing Room_

Harry sat, numb, at the table next to Jack. Across from them, Sam and Teal'c were also looking rather upset, but it was strange.

Harry had just learned about Ascension.

If Harry didn't know any better, he'd have guessed that that may have been what he did whenever he returned from the brink of death – ascended and then quick as a flash, de-ascended. But he did know better – and so he did know for a fact, he had never ascended.

Although it would have explained his ease with various obscure magic branches – internal magic for instance.

As the others left the room, Harry realised Hammond had been speaking to him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hammond asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Harry replied.

Hammond nodded, and asked, "Daniel had a favour to ask us… he wanted us not to ask you about your past."

Harry's eyes widened. If he was honest with himself, he'd have no reason to wonder why they had yet to ask anyway. As it was, he hadn't guessed that his attitude towards his past had been rather… well it made it clear to others that Harry didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm going to honor that request… but I would like to know, why you were so.. enraged, earlier?"

Harry looked down, and fought emotions while he thought through things.

After a minute, he answered.

"It was in the last month of the war against Voldemort… a few months before I disappeared and arrived here.

"Me, Hermione and Ron had gone after the last protection Voldemort put in place to keep him alive. But I hadn't counted on something…

"I was betrayed by my first _friend_. He killed her. Stabbed her in the heart. Then he turned on me. I was… horrified.

"He knocked me out, and next thing I knew, I was incarcerated by Voldemort.

"And as he tried to kill me, I knew only 2 outcomes were left…"

Harry breathed in, and settled himself, before he continued.

"Either I were to die… and the earth would be brought unto dust. Or I survive, Kill that motherfucker and the corrupt sons-of-bitches back on my birth-world survives to create another dark lord 20 years down the line again."

Hammond was wide-eyed at the last. It explained plenty.

"I think I understand you better now, Harry. I will keep this to myself… thank you for sharing, and I hope you never have to go through anything like that again. If you ever need to talk, my door is open…"

Harry nodded in thanks, but said, "If you don't mind, I think I'll head to the gym to think."

Hammond nodded and watched Harry leave.

Hammond recalled something Harry had muttered once.

_"I didn't have many friends, back home. I was a celebrity. Of those friends… my best friends where Hermione, and… Ron."_

Hammond thought on it, and realised why Harry had hesitated in adding Ron.

If what Harry had said before was true, Ron had been his best friend for 7 years, up until that betrayal.

His heart pained for the boy to have gone through it at his age. Hammond remembered his own experiences in warzones, and one time when a fellow officer had left another man in enemy hands. IT was different, but Hammond could still therefore understand how Harry felt.

And it also revealed why Harry was the way he was – few friends, fewer still trusted.

Somehow, Hammond knew that Harry had only trusted 4 people here. Himself, Dr Frasier, Daniel, and Sam.

And now his 'older brother' was dead.

--


	14. Paths, Where do we go from here?

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 1**

**"Where do we go from here?"**

_University__ of Colorado Springs_

A small gathering of professors and students – as small as 20 professors and 200 students is in America, were there to congratulate Harry.

At the podium, the Headmaster of the University looked at the scroll he was holding.

"In the last year, Mr Potter as gone from knowing nothing of math and science. Before he came here, he could read and write, but that was about it. And in the last year, he has improved his spelling and grammar. He has done what few people could – go from pre-high school level to post-high school level in all core subjects, and do so at a high standard. It is with great pleasure, that I am allowed to acknowledge his effort with the University Award of Excellence."

The Headmaster turned to Harry, who was sat on a chair to the side of the stage. He stood and accepted the scroll with a smile.

"SPEECH!" someone shouted.

The Headmaster grinned, and moved aside from the podium for Harry to speak.

He waited for everyone to quiet from their smattering chants of 'Speech!' before he began.

"When I first came here, I felt… well, dumb. Back where I came from, our education was, far different. I didn't excel at it. I was near the bottom of classes. My best friend however, was top. She couldn't imagine not wanting to excel at academics. She could have gone through all this in… 2 months, rather than a year.

"When I arrived, My friend was… gone. When I realised I needed to go through high school education… I wanted to honor her, and her memory. So, for the first time in my life," Here, Harry paused for a light chuckle, before he continued, "I applied myself to the academics."

Harry paused for a second, before he continued. "My friend used to get top marks. If she didn't get less than 100 percent, she would fret and try to redo her work, and try get that top mark. She once told me that, 'I do it, because I have something to prove.' She was scary, but brilliant. And as kids at that age are wont to do, they were rather put off by her brilliance. I was at first, but when I got to know her, it was no longer scary to me, to know someone with a great intellect and wit. And one mean right-hook." Harry chuckled at the added part. "She wasn't bullied for a good reason." He added.

"And when I got here, I also thought, people would put me down for being, dumb. So… I applied myself, and had the goals of full marks. I wanted, and still want… to be like her. I accept this award, in her memory. Thank you."

Harry stepped away from the podium, and as he moved to sit back down, the crowd slowly began clapping loudly.

At the back of the crowd, 3 people in Air Force formal dress and one tall, dark and stoic in a suit were applauding just as much.

The older man, who wore a pair of 2 stars on his uniform to denote him as a 2-star general, looked thoughtful and proud.

The greying-haired man, who had the bird rank pins of Colonel, was grinning at the accomplishment.

The woman, who had gold leaf rank pins on denoting Major, had teared up a bit at the speech, but smiled and clapped with the others.

Tall Dark and Stoic made little show of his emotions, as goes being stoic, but clapped all the same.

--

_Stargate Command, Commissary_

Harry sighed as he set down his fork. After the ceremony, he had met up with the others and promptly left for the SGC. For an hour, he tried to think of what field to start learning, and he was stuck.

He honestly didn't know what field he wanted to do.

He idly thought that Daniel would know. He was good at those things.

As he thought this, the over exuberant Jonas Quinn entered, and with a tray of food came over to the table Harry was at.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Harry looked up, and shrugged.

"Thanks." Jonas said, still with that smile.

"I haven't seen you around here before…" Jonas idly started, as he cut up some kind of meat.

Harry just stayed quiet, letting the man ask his question on his own time. Instead, he started to eat his barely-touched food.

Jonas glanced at him, obviously he had expected a response. "I'm Jonas." He said, and extended a hand.

Harry looked at it, then Jonas, and took it.

He swallowed, and said, "Harry."

Jonas nodded and went back to his food for a moment.

A moment. "So, What do you do here?" he asked.

Harry looked thoughtful, before he answered, "Nothing really."

Jonas paused, his fork holding some Jell-o, halfway from the tray to his mouth. "Nothing? Why don't I believe that?"

Harry shrugged, and answered the real question. "I don't work here… I just, I dunno, I come here every so often to think."

Jonas raised his eyebrows, and finally ate his jell-o.

When he swallowed it, he then asked, "So how do you get on this base, if that's all you do? Surely they'd have a reason for authorising you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I have authorisation, because I'm not exactly from these parts."

Jonas seemed to understand. "Like me?"

Harry shrugged. "Not exactly, but yeah. I came through the Stargate."

Jonas seemed to consider, before he said, "I'm sure there's an interesting story behind that."

Harry ate into his food, and after a few minutes, replied, "I'm sure… now If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to a friend about my options."

Harry started to get up, but Jonas asked, "Options?"

Harry sat back down, and realised something. "You're from that place… Kelowna or something?"

"Yeah…" Jonas answered, looking at him with a curious frown.

"And you're stuck here… on base, I mean. You kinda don't know what to do with yourself I heard…"

Jonas nodded. "I kinda figure that if there is something I can do, I could help SG-1."

Harry sighed, and replied, "I don't think Jack, Sam or Teal'c will be that accepting of you, considering what your people did in response to Daniel's saving their lives."

His use of first names in such a casual manner must have made Jonas realise something, as he immediately replied, "I know… Colonel O'Neill has been avoiding me, Same with Major Carter… Teal'c though, has been teaching me this… box-ing thing."

Harry smiled vaguely at the thought.

"But I told my people the truth… It's not _my_ fault that my people…" Jonas stopped, and sighed. "I should have done that, not him."

Harry nodded. He suddenly felt weird, and spoke, "He doesn't blame you, you did what you could."

The weird feeling left.

"Yeah, if only Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter would believe that…" Jonas muttered. "Anyway, you were saying something about options?"

"Yeah, I just finished the core classes at school, and I'm kinda stuck on what field to go into."

Jonas nodded, and asked, "What do you like?"

Harry shrugged. "Been too busy catching up on 7 years in Literature, Mathematics, Physics, Biology and Chemistry in a year to figure that out."

"In a year, really?"

"Full marks too." Harry added with a smile. "I was as dumb as a doornail when I started…"

Jonas just seemed to look at him thoughtfully, before he asked, "Do me a favour? I mean, If I do you one…"

Harry shrugged. "Depends on the favour."

"If I help you figure out what field you'd like to go into, you speak to SG-1 for me."

"What makes you think I have any sway with them?" Harry asked idly.

Jonas grinned. "You used their first names with no hesitation and with familiarity… I figure…" he shrugged, but still grinned.

Harry smiled in response, and nodded. "Sure."

--


	15. Paths, To Redemption

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 2**

**"To Redemption"**

_Sam's Lab_

Harry entered Sams lab, and saw her hard at work.

"You do know that you could fry yourself I you spill some of that over the generator?" Harry pointed out.

Sam finished her swig of water, and looked at Harry. "Huh?" she asked.

"Never mind." Harry answered amusedly. He looked at the stuff around the room, and asked, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, and pointed to some blue-papers with white lines. "Was just on the phone with Area 51." She said, and then at his look, she added, "You never heard of Area 51?"

"Nope…" Harry answered.

"Well… that's a new one." She muttered, and then proceeded to tell him. "Area 51 is a secret… ish… facility in Nevada. Officially, it is called the Groom Lake Facility, where we test new and experimental aircraft, along with initial pilot training before those new aircraft become mainstream Air Force units. And that is about it as far as the USAF is concerned in acknowledging it's existence."

"Right… unofficially?"

"Area 51 is where we store and research much of the technology we bring back through the Stargate. While we do much of the initial research here, after we have determined lack of threat to us, we send it on, or do so anyway but with precautions."

"Right, so what's this?" Harry asked as he pointed to the blue page.

"It's a schematic for-" She paused, as Jonas entered.

"Hey Major, Oh, Hi… Harry." Jonas spoke, curious at Harry's presence.

"Jonas?" Sam asked.

"I was just looking at these plans you gave me for the X-302…"

Harry looked at her, and asked, "X-302?"

Sam smiled at Jonas. "Couldn't have been a second later? I was just telling Harry."

Jonas nodded. "Interesting isn't it?"

Harry shook  his head, "She hasn't even gotten to _what_ it is yet."

"Oh… right."

Sam smiled at Jonas, although Harry noticed it was a somewhat forced smile, like the last one.

"It's a schematic for the X-302. It's a new Air/Space fighter-interceptor we have in development at Area 51."

"… So it's a new aircraft, like the 'cover' says…"

Sam grinned at the pun. "Exactly…" she paused, looked at jonas, then added, "Jonas can probably tell you more."

"Really?" Jonas asked.

She nodded. "It's been months since I last looked at them. The only reason I even got them out, was I was just on the phone."

"Oh?"

"Come on, I'd rather tell General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill at the same time."

Harry whined playfully, "What, we don't get a head-start?"

Sam flicked his nose as she passed him.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, and chased after her. Jonas followed at a more sedate pace, wondering at how Sam changed from serious to playful around Harry. They were like 2 kids, jogging through the base.

--

_Briefing Room_

O'Neill left, and Hammond went back into his office.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Jonas asked.

Harry chuckled at the pun, and Sam nodded.

"What I don't get – I have authorisation because of the Naquadria, but Harry isn't really a member of the program… how do you… justify, his authorisation? No offence."

Harry replied, "None taken, I'm curious myself." He looked at Sam.

She smiled, and explained, "In the past year, Harry has absorbed _Massive_ amounts of information… more than most should be able to in such time. And he can utilize it. It's not as though he's read a book and can recite information."

"Yeah, Math and Science?" Jonas asked

Harry nodded, and Sam continued. "Harry has already admitted that he'd like to work here, and if he continues as he does, He will be a member of the program within a few years. As soon as…"

Jonas spoke up, "One?"

Sam nodded. "Perhaps… yeah. But simple fact is, he's a prodigy. Like you. And we have one other member of the program, who we gave authorisation to know about it all before she joined – Lt Hailey."

"Lil' Jenny Hay?" Harry asked.

Sam looked at him, and said, "If she hears you call her that, life in your own hands…"

Harry nodded, but grinned.

"So that's how we justify his authorisation to both the SGC, and now Area 51."

Harry's grin turned to a normal smile, and he said, "But I'm not a prodigy…"

His eyes widened when he realised what he said.

Sam looked at him, and then realised, "You _CHEATED_?!"

Harry shrugged. "I… um… used my… m…" he faded as she looked at him.

"That's it, Janet's going to give you a full physical."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he muttered, "no… not that… OW owow…"

Jonas just watched on in confusion as he was led by the ear to a lift and taken to the Infirmary.

--

Even under torture of a full physical examination, Harry didn't reveal what he did to 'cheat', although Janet and Sam both knew that it had something to do with Magic.

--

As they, 'tortured' him, in Daniels' old house – now Harry's, in Harry's room, in a locked draw, in a locked box inside that draw, lay a necklace with an hourglass, an hourglass that the SGC thought was, just a part of the necklace, when Harry appeared.

--

At the end, Harry idly commented, "Haven't you got an offworld mission?" he asked Sam.

Sam lost her mischievous smirk at his… pain. "Right…"

--

_Offworld__, the morning after._

Jack and some Lieutenant come running over a hill towards the Stargate, and soon as Jack sees Sam and Teal'c at the DHD, yells, "Dial the 'Gate! Dial it Now!"

As the two neared the gate, Sam was almost done entering Earth's co-ordinate symbols.

The Lieutenant spoke in a hurried-voice, "I'm swear sir, I thought they wanted me to smoke the peace pipe…"

Teal'c looked at the ridges around the area, having heard some yells… then as the yells got louder, at least…a hundred, people appeared.

--

_Stargate Command, Control Room_

Hammond walked in from the side carrying a blue folder with a white label with red letters reading 'Classified Top Secret', and greeted Walter, "Morning Seargent." He moved to the rear set of stairs, but paused to ask, "When's SG-1 due back?"

Walter without a pause to look anywhere, replied, "1 hour 22 minutes sir."

"When they get back, tell Major Carter I have a message for her."

Hammond barely stepped up 2 steps, when the alarms started up.

Without a beat, Walter called, "Incoming Wormhole."

He moved and sat down in his chair, and spoke, "Receiving SG-1's Identification Code. It's a Code Red, sir, it looks like they're under fire."

Hammond moved up behind Walter, and picked up a phone. "Defence Unit and Medical Team to the gate room." He placed the phone back down and walked out the other side entrance to the control Room, as Walter opened the Iris.

SG-1 came through, Teal'c and the Lt were helping a limping Jack, and Sam took the rear. As the Iris began to close, a spear got through and clattered to the floor at Hammonds' feet.

Hammond barely got to look at Jack, who simply said, "Next."

Hammond looked at the Lt, who was clutching something embedded in his leg, and pulled it out.

"I've been shot." He mumbled, and as he fell unconscious, mumbled even more unintelligibly, "Some… sort of trans..alazzurz…"

The Medic looked at Sam, and said, "Steady pulse," he turned to Hammond and added, "He's just unconscious sir."

Sam stood up from the Lt's side, and said to Hammond, "Classified P2X-374 as unfriendly sir, fairly primitive from the looks of it." Behind them, the Stargate shut down.

Hammond looked at the Lt, and spoke, "It presume _Captain_ heightman will need to be re-assigned?"

Sam smirked, and nodded. "I'd say so, Sir."

"We'll debrief in one hour. Dismissed."

Hammond looked at the _Captain_ another rmoment, but remember, and called Sam back. "Oh Major, I got a call this morning from Area 51. It's done."

Sam paused, and slightly mouthed, 'wow.' Before she walked away, and a Sergeant took her combat jacket and P-90, so she could go directly on her business.

--

_Jonas' Room_

Jonas and Harry were talking. In the background, a music deck played classical music quietly, while a TV on mute cycled through weather reports for the day and week for various parts of America.

"So this is…" Harry began as he looked at a piece of pottery, and guessed, "3rd Dynasty?"

Jonas smiled at him, but shook  his head. "5th. Okay, something else… This." Jonas passed him a tablet.

As Harry looked at it, Sam walked in.

Harry eyed Jonas, who glanced at Sam momentarily when she walked in, but then locked his gaze on Harry again. Harry seemed to frown, and his eyes seemed to twinkle for a second, before he looked a tad bit tired, and he asked, "Early Goa'uld?"

Jonas smiled, and this time nodded. "How did you know?"

Harry shrugged, and said, "Just a guess."

A cough interrupted them, and Harry turned to Sam. He had a guilty look for barely a second, but that was enough for Sam to frown at him a little playfully, before she spoke. "Hey Jonas, Harry."

"How is Colonel O'Neill?" Jonas asked.

"Partially torn ligament in his knee, he'll be okay."

"Lieutenant Heightman?" Harry asked.

Sam looked down to hide a grin, before she corrected and replied, "_Captain_ heightman will make a full recovery."

"Whats that make, 8 now?" Jonas asked.

"9… if you count the 2 hours Captain Matheson lasted."

Harry held in a snort. "They should know, you will _never_ get to go on a uneventful mission."

Jonas grinned at his sort-of joke, but pointed to the work he was doing. "So there's no need for ancient Babylonian."

Sam shook her head, but said, "Maybe. Think you could spare a few hours? Both of you?"

Jonas and Harry shared a look, and nodded together. "Sure, for what?" they both asked in time.

Sam looked at Jonas, and said to him, "Well you've been here 3 months, and General Hammond thought you'd like to finally leave the base…" she looked at Harry too, and added while Jonas recovered from his shock, "Not to mention, you've hardly been out of Colorado Springs since coming here, Harry."

Jonas paused, in a slight shock, before nodded as he replied, "_Yes_, that would be _Great_… Where we going?"

Sam looked at Harry, then Jonas, and replied, "Nevada."

Harry looked at her and sighed. She barely had time to frown at him when Jonas spoke, "Ah, clear skies, 73 degrees…"

Sam smiled slightly, and pointed at the TV, "There are _at least_ 500 other channels, y ou know."

"I tried to tell him." Harry said.

"I know, but this one… this one is fantastic. You have all of your weather from all over your planet, right here. Even long-range forecasts. Like, predicting the future."

Harry barely held in another snort.

"There is… some… science involved." Sam told him, and glanced at Harry who was holding his mouth shut, literally, with his left hand.

"… So what's in Nevada?" Jonas asked.

Harry looked at Jonas, he thought he knew.

 Sam looked at Harry, before she answered, "You like surprises?"

Jonas picked up his bag, and nodded, "Sure, I love em."

Sam gave a head-throwback to Harry, who understood and got up to follow her out.

"Hey Major?" Jonas called.

She turned, and Jonas waved a hand at her, then himself, "How do I know what color to wear?"

Sam just paused to look at her blue BDU's, then Jonas' green set, before she smiled and left, Harry shaking his head at Jonas as he followed her out.

--


	16. Paths, To Area 51

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 3**

**"To Area 51"**

_The Skies heading towards Area 51_

Harry loved flying. But even just being second-seat in a F-5B Freedom Fighter aircraft going at 1,000kph… well, that was far better, he thought.

He looked to his left, and saw that they were in formation with 2 other F-5's, although one of them was a single-seater.

He had been shocked to see Teal'c get into that one. Sam had explained that Teal'c had requested to be trained in piloting the aircraft shortly after some bother with the X-302's predecessor, the X-301.

In front of him, Colonel O'Neill was being quiet, so to liven things up, Harry asked into his breather mask' microphone, "Are we there yet?"

In response, Jack just rolled the plane over, and in side neat show of piloting, kept the aircraft in formation with the others, despite flying inverted.

Harry just took in the sight of the ground, 30,000 feet below.

"Wow. Thanks Jack." He said, and Jack rolled the plane back.

"It was meant to unsettle you." Jack told him.

Harry laughed, and said, "Did I ever tell you, I used to be able to fly at just over 400kph, as low as 5 metres off the ground?"

Jack didn't believe him, and sarcastically asked, "How? Broomsticks?"

Harry laughed again, but couldn't reply for a minute, before he replied, "My best broomstick, the Firebolt – could go at just about 500 kilometres an hour… although it almost threw me off when I tried to turn…"

Jack was quietly taking that in.

"Man, I've missed flying." Harry sighed.

"We're going at just about double that." Jack mocked him after a few minutes.

Harry hummed, and idly noted, "Yes, yes we are. And that's where Technology is _great_, on  my broomstick, I didn't have breathing equipment… all I had was what my mouth caught while going at those speeds. 300 kph was manageable… 400, not so much for long-periods, but 500? I'm told I was blue when I landed after that speed attempt. You know, now that I think about it, I think I decided to go binge-drinking after that flight…"

Harry hummed thoughfully.

Over the radio, Sam interrupted, "Why didn't you just cast something to help you breathe under that condition?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but since she couldn't see it, he also hummed thoughtfully again.

"I don't know."

On the radio, Jonas asked in confusion, "Broomsticks?"

 --

_Area 51, Hanger 15_

Outside the hanger, the 2 F-5B's and the F-5E which Teal'c piloted were parked just out of the way of the hanger doors, and the 5 got out from them.

While Harry and Jonas wore flight-suits, the others just wore their normal BDUs.

They approached the hanger door, where a group of people were waiting. One of them was Major Davis.

"Colonel, Major, Teal'c." the man greeted them, then turned to the other 2, "And you two must be Jonas and Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled shortly at the man.

"This is Dr Larry Murphey, Head engineer of the 302 project." Major Davis spoke, indicating a man who wore Captain rank pins on his shoulders.

"I thought you'd like to see the prototype as soon as it was completed," the man began, and nodded to Sam. Then he turned to an Airman at the door and nodded. The airman opened the door while Larry continued. "We finished implementing your suggestions last night Major."

The group walked in to see the dark-grey, sleek yet straight-angled aircraft.

Colonel O'Neill and Jonas went towards it and up the ladders. As O'Neill pressed something that made the canopy slide forward, Sam commented, "You're way ahead of schedule."

As O'Neill looked in, Jonas commented, "Very impressive."

"Thank you-" Larry began, but O'Neill cut him off.

"Oh…. No, no no no nooo."

Larry looked disappointed but confused, and glanced at Sam, then asked, "I'm Sorry?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill." Sam introduced. "This is Teal'c, Jonas Quinn – the man responsible for introducing us to Naquadria, and Harry Potter, the man responsible for our leap in shield technology."

This was news to them all. "Pleasure to meet you." Larry said, while Harry glanced at Sam and gave her a questioning glance.

"In case there was some doubt about what I was saying," O'Neill began as he stepped into the cockpit, and went to sit in it, "No." he finished, and sat down at the controls.

"I'm Sorry, to what exactly?"

Teal'c, from standing just beneath the 302, commented, "O'Neill believes you were going to request that we test-fly this aircraft."

Larry understood, and stuttered before he calmed down, and replied, "Of Course... I wasn't around for it, but we are all familiar with your experience with the 302's predecessor."

"Are ya now?" O'Neill sarcastically asked. "Really?"

"Well sir, I can tell you, this is a very different ship."

"Sir," Sam spoke up, "the X-301 was a modified glider, now while many of the X-302's systems were retro-engineered from Goa'uld Technology, it is entirely human built."

O'Neill had to be pessimistic, and shot back, "So was the titanic."

"Sir… This could be the most important break-through for earth since the discovery of the Stargate."

"Why's that?" Jonas asked.

Larry answered, "It's got 4 different sets of engines. Air-breathing jets, modified aerospikes for high-altitude, and a rocket booster."

Jonas noticed, and held up 4 fingers, "You said 4, right?"

Sam proudly answered, "The 4th engine is a hyperspace window generator."

"Even Goa'uld gliders are incapable of entering Hyperspace." Teal'c told her.

"that's because they are too small to carry the Goa'ulds version of a Window Generator."

"Ours are much more compact." Larry added.

And Sam finished, to Jonas, "Because of the Naquadria. Jonas, this was made possible because of you."

"It's still a few weeks from a practical test," Larry began, "But all preliminary conditions look good."

"If this performs the way it was designed to, the X-302 will be the first human-built spacecraft capable of interstellar travel."

Harry nodded, and asked, "And what of this shield business?"

Sam sighed and looked somewhat guilty. Larry understood, and said, "You don't know?"

Sam answered him. "From the research and analysis we've done with you, I believe we are at the stage were we can begin creating similar shields, and increased output – enough to cover a large group of people, or…"

Harry caught her glance at the X-302, and he finished for her, "A space-fighter." She nodded. "Does it work?" he asked.

"We haven't had a chance to test it, but, preliminary-"

"Tests say it will." Harry finished for him. He closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We did solve the control problem…" Sam began, but Harry just opened an eye and looked at her.

"Alright… fine."

"You got monitoring equipment to detect the energy?" he asked Larry, who nodded. He looked at an airman, and asked, "Sam, grab a P-90 or something, will you?"

Sam smiled faintly, but had a thought of what he was going to do. "What?" she asked, as she picked up a Mp5 from one of the Airmen, who were all glancing at Harry with slight frowns.

Harry stood still, and focused inwards, and brought up his subcutaneous shield.

Larry saw the piece of monitoring equipment beep, and looked at Harry in shock. Harry leant forward and placed a foot forward to hold him steady.

"Alright sam, Chest area."

"Last time you fell over." Sam said to him.

"I wasn't prepared for the impact last time."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes… it does. Now please, just 3 shots this time though?"

She nodded, and raised the gun. The airmen were all looking worried, and had pulled out pistols.

Jonas asked, "what's going on?"

In answer, Sam fired 3 shots at Harry.

Since they wanted to do a demonstration, just before she squeezed the trigger, he brought the shield to the surface to make it as visible as he could without it bleeding off into the surroundings instead of him.

Everyone saw a ripple of energy sweep from the impacts across Harry's body, before it faded.

"Now, at any point, did the reading change?" he asked Larry, who, in answer, checked.

He shook his head. "Amazing… as long as it's up its impen-"

Harry cut him off. "Actually, no. As long as I focus on the energy being a shield, it's a shield. But if I focus it on keeping my body, hot, or … cold, and so on, it's not a shield. And I didn't have it set to stop bullets until she fired. And yet, no change in the energy."

Larry seemed to understand, but not enough.

So Harry added, "It needs an organic controller."

Sam interrupted, "It does, sort of." She then explained all about it.

Harry quieted as he took in what she was saying.

He still felt that it wouldn't work, but she believed it would.

--


	17. Paths, To Flying

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 4**

**"To flying"**

_Sam's Lab_

It had been the day after they had gone to see the X-302 when Jonas entered Sam's lab to thank her, but he added, "Now, some of it is confusing to me, since I don't know much of the sciences nor your engineering, what with, ahm…"

"Right…" Sam nodded.

As Jonas asked his question, Harry entered and heard, "Maybe you could recommend some related reading?"

Sam paused, and seemed to think for a second, before she replied nervously, "Yeah, sure. I'll ah, type up a list."

Jonas thanked her and went for the door, but he paused and turned back to her. "You know, Major… I'm as physically fit as anyone on this base, and I've committed to memory almost all of Dr Jackson's work."

"Everything?" Sam asked in incredulous shock.

"According to the test Dr Frasier administered, I have the ability to learn much quicker than the average human."

"All very interesting information, but-"

"I wanna join you. Explore other worlds, discover new cultures, help rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld."

"I get the picture." Sam stopped him.

"I can't stay on this base the rest of my life." Jonas pointed out.

Harry looked down slightly, before he looked back and entered the room. "Well, then, We'll have to fix that. One trip to Janet and Cassandra's place, you'll be _begging_ to stay on base." Harry joked.

He realised his mistake of joking about it around Sam later, but until then was entirely clueless of her slightly evil-eyed glint.

Jonas continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted, although he did get the joke and smiled at it, "I can't go back to my planet, They don't realise the threat that's out there. I can help them by helping you. I can also help by finishing what Dr Jackson started."

"Jonas… I can understand, why you want to join SG-1, and I'm sorry, but, I just don't see it happening."

Jonas nodded at that, but then got this, weird smile, and mock-saluted her and left the room.

Harry looked at Sam with a slight frown. "What?" she asked.

He answered, "For some, strange reason I don't comprehend… I do see it happening."

Sam just gave him a tight grin, then after a minute, smiled mischievously at him.

He finally realised the thing from before, and high-tailed it out of there, to join Jonas again. That time, he began learning with Jonas about the science and engineering, although Jonas knew a tad bit more than him in the former department.

--

_Control Room_

Harry entered the control room and took a look at the Stargate. He didn't get much chance to actually look at it, so when he could, he did.

From the other entrance, jack walked in and asked, "What's up?"

Sam looked at him and answered. "Apparently, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"So it would seem."

"That's a twist." Jack dead-panned.

Harry stepped forward, and frowned, before he moved out and entered the gate room.

As he stepped up to the gate, the guards were looking at him curiously.

"What's he doing?" Hammond asked.

"No idea sir." She paused, and then replied, "Well, it's definitely an incoming wormhole, but nothings coming through…"

Jack pointed out the Goa'ulds tactic, but Walter shook his head, "nothing from deep-space watch."

"This doesn't make any sense. In order to keep a wormhole open, you have to send something through. A Radio signal, anything… We're getting, nothing."

Harry spoke up from the gate room, "Sam, Are you sure nothing is coming through? I feel _tingly_ just being close to the 'gate."

Sam frowned, and checked. "Nothing."

--

_Briefing Room_

Harry listened and Sam answered Hammonds' query, "Possible, but highly unlikely. Chances are, someone dialled earth from an offworld gate."

"Wrong number?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, normally the gate shuts down automatically after a short period of time if nothing's entered the event horizon from the out-going location."

"so, what do we do?" O'Neill asked.

"We wait. To my knowledge no one's been able to sustain a wormhole for longer than 38 minutes."

"Could, whoever's behind this just redial our gate repeatedly to keep us from using it?"

"I've programmed the computer to dial the alpha site immediately after the incoming wormhole expires, just in case. We'll be able to recall our teams, and hopefully contact someone who can help."

They all looked at the counter, which turned red after it clocked past 38 minutes.

"Give or take a few seconds," Sam tried, and somewhat glared at the Stargate, seemingly to will it to shut off.

"Okay, now, we've got a problem."

Harry stood up and asked, "Are you _Sure_ they aren't sending _anything_ through the gate, no matter how miniscule?"

That gave Sam an Idea.

They all followed her down, where a technician reported about the rising charged retained by the capacitors in the Stargate.

Harry asked again as the technician brought up the incoming readings screen.

"Are you 100 percent sure, nothing is coming through? Energy… anything?"

Sam asked, "Increase sensitivity by 50 percent."

The view changed, and sure enough, showed something. She had him increase to 200 percent, and it showed a steady fluctuation.

"Sam, match that energy reading to the one you get when I use… you know."

Sam nodded, and within a minute said, "Well, it's similar, but different."

Harry nodded. "Thought it would be…"

--

Harry followed Sam to the generals office, and heard her volunteer for the mission.

Harry shook his head, and said, "I think you'll need me to operate the shields, Sam."

Sam nodded, and said, "Perhaps you can go second seat with me then."

Hammond nodded. "I'll have Fighter transport prepped and ready in 20 minutes at Peterson."

Harry, Sam and O'Neill left. O'Neill asked, "That the shield thing you say won't work?"

"It uses _Magic_. I really don't think you should be messing with it. But since you are…"

Sam understood, "You think something would go wrong, and without you…"

"Exactly." Harry replied, and Jack looked at him. "What?"

"For a moment there… you sounded like me."

--

Harry strapped in behind Sam in the same F-5B they had used a couple days ago. In that time, he had learned a bit more about them.

And It showed.

"You know what you're doing?" Sam asked.

"Hey, I did look in the flight manual." He sarcastically replied.

"Where'd you get the flight manual?"

Harry shifted in his chair, and answered, "Teal'c leant me his."

Sam didn't believe him, but didn't say anything.

As she taxi'd the aircraft onto the runway, Harry asked, "Full Speed this time?"

"Yeah." She replied, and upon being given the authorisation for take-off, accelerated the aircraft very quickly, and didn't even bother waiting until a few thousand feet to bank and turn in the direction of Nevada.

Once they had reached 2 thousand feet, she said, "You didn't borrow Teal'c's flight manual."

Harry was quiet.

"Familiarised yourself with the 302?"

Harry hummed acknowledgement.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"It's just, been a year since I got to fly, and now thrice in a week… four times if the 302'll fly."

"It'll fly."

"And I get to go to space." Harry added with a grin.

"We found you in space." Sam pointed out with a grin.

"On another planet… being in space is different."

"Not really…"

"Now why do I not believe you on that?" Harry asked a little sarcastically.

A short time later, they landed and they both rushed into the special flight suits for the 302, since they _were_ going to go into space.

They were in such a hurry, that neither said anything about them undressing in the same room, although much later, Harry would imagine it could fuel a Patronus charm quite well.

They were rushed, in a humvee, to the Hanger, where Larry greeted them.

"I assume you were briefed on the way in?" he asked.

Sam and Harry nodded. "Briefly." Sam said, making Larry pause at the pun.

"The target is Abydos, that being the closest planet with a Stargate."

With that, Larry lookeda t Harry and asked, "I would have thought O'Neill would be the one to…"

Sam interrupted, "The Shield technology is still experimental, and while I worked on the Hyperdrive, it's thanks to Harry we even have the capacity for impenetrable shielding tech."

Larry nodded, "Ofcourse, your ability."

As Sam went up the ladder first, he said, "You do know that our theoretical simulations for opening a hyperspace window were for it to be done in space…"

Harry nodded, "Leave Atmosphere first. Got it."

With that, Harry followed Sam up, and handed his flight bag to an orange-helmetted technician and sat in the rear seat.

He and Sam were helped to strap in by the technicians.

--

_Briefing Room_

"… otherwise I suggest we go downstairs, cross our fingers and hope Major Carter and Harry can reach help."

Hammond walked off.

"Who's Harry?" McKay asked.

"Oh, Harry Potter. He's a friend, he's the reason why the X-302 has Shields, like I'm the reason it has the Naquadria."

"Oh, I've seen those… how did he even come up with a way to combine organic brain matter into a shield matrix to make it impenetrable?"

Jonas grinned. "I saw him get shot in the chest by a mp5 – 3 times. And he had barely a mark on him. And he wasn't wearing body-armor."

McKay was wide-eyed.

--


	18. Paths, To Abydos

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 5**

**"To Abydos"**

_Area 51 Runway_

"Navigation." Harry asked.

"Check." Sam replied.

"Oxygen, Pressure and Temperature control."

"All check."

"Cool… er… Inertial Dampeners."

"Check."

"Engines."

"All check. Shields?"

Harry pressed a bunch of buttons, and the status came up. "Standing by.

"All Systems operational." Harry finished.

"Too bad we can't drive these across the galaxy." Sam muttered, "Handles like a cadillac." She added, but it was heard by all in the SGC control room aswell as by those monitoring from Area 51.

Over the radio, Hammonds' voice came on. "Major, Harry, this is Hammond. Jonas Quinn has voiced some concerns about this mission, specifically regarding the instability of the Naquadria."

Sam replied, "Sir, the simulations we ran anticipated every conceivable scenario."

Jack replied, "Carter It's O'Neill… it's the inconceivable ones we're concerned about."

"Sir, the 302 has hundreds of safety systems safeguarding against anything that can go wrong…"

Harry inserted right after her, "Arming ejection system."

Jack replied, "Very funny Harry… you even have a pilots' sense of humor now."

Harry shook his head, but called in, "Mission command, all systems are go for Abydos 1."

Larry's voice came on. "Copy that Abydos 1. Good luck."

Sam brought the 302 to a halt at the end of the runway and turned it to face said runway.

"Major… Harry…" Hammond came on. "Godspeed."

Sam, knowing what Harry knew about the fighter, along with knowing that the fighter was designed to also be fairly intuitive to pilot, clicked the radio off and said, "Want to take this up Harry?"

"Sure thing, Sam." He replied, and Sam switched flight control to him.

He put the air-breathing jets on proper and pushed the throttles fully forward, and pulled the flight stick slightly back.

Barely a second after pulling off from a standstill, the afterburners kicked in, and the craft quickly gained enough lift to take off. With that, Harry pulled the flight stick further back, taking the craft into a steep climb.

As he piloted, Sam reported, "We have lift off."

Quickly, Harry took the craft to, "Mach 3…" he reported into the radio.

"Hey, You're pretty good at this." Sam commented.

"I was told I'm a natural." Harry replied.

"Preparing for main engine burn." Sam reported to Mission Command

Harry sighed, and asked, "You want to take it from there?"

She agreed, and as they settled down before switching on the rocket, Sam took the controls.

"Roger that Abydos 1." Larry replied to her earlier prep comment. "We'll re-establish contact through Satcom 3 once you've exited the atmosphere."

With rockets at Harry's control (Sam busy keeping the 302 flying straight and true, despite the inertial dampeners) Harry called, "Engaging Rocket burn in 3… 2… 1… Mark."

He flicked the switch, and within microseconds, was pushed against the seat.

"Ooohooo… I think these inertial dampeners might need adjusting, Sam." Harry commented. With that, he accessed the control and dialled it up just slightly.

"Thanks." Sam replied. "That's smoother now."

Harry looked out the canopy, and saw clouds of air whizz by, stars begin to appear, and then seconds later, the blue of the atmosphere disappeared, revealing the black back-drop of space.

"Disengaging Rocket." Harry said, making sure the speed and altitude read at least certain figures before doing so. "Switching to Aerospikes."

Harry waited a second, then reported, "Rocket fuel levels at 85 percent."

"That's great." Sam replied.

Harry flicked a few radio controls, then spoke, "Mission Command, this is Abydos 1."

"It's good to hear your voice Abydos 1. Go ahead."

"Altitude… 500 Km's and rising… velocity is 40,000km per hour."

"Taking us into high orbit, ready for sling-shot." Sam added.

"Acknowledged Abydos 1."

On Sam's HUD, bracketed windows showed the pre-set route to take into high orbit, to slingshot into position for a Hyperspace window jump.

It would give them time to make sure the 302 was space-worthy.

Harry sat back, and gazed out at the stars. "I never thought about going to space. Last year if someone had said I'd have the chance, I'd say they were crazy. And now, here I am. Co-pilot in an experimental Air/Space Fighter-interceptor that had never flown before."

Sam chuckled. "That's nothing, wait until we're ready to go into Hyperspace. It's a view like no other."

Harry smiled and said, "I can think of a few views that would look far better."

"Oh?"

"Never you mind though." Harry added.

"Abydos 1, this is mission command. You have all go for Sling-shot."

"Ready for Rocket Burn." Sam acknowledged.

Harry began count down. "Rocket burn in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Mark."

Sam took the 302 into an inverted dive towards earth, but not quite. The projected path on their HUD's showed their course would take them to almost the edge of the atmosphere, not quite dipping into it.

"Increasing Inertial Dampeners by point 2."

The ride smoothed out from slightly rough to not at all rough. Rocket fuel burn to acceleration efficiency also increased, allowing Harry to vary the burn rate better.

"Coming up on exit point." Sam reported.

"Dialing rockets down… Switching to Aerospikes…"

"Abydos 1, you are clear for Hyperspace."

"Entering co-ordinates into the hyperspace generator." Harry reported, as he entered the address he memorised from the Stargate. For ease, they had used the same system for hyperspace navigation.

"Let's do this." Sam nervously said.

"Nervous?" Harry asked.

"A little."

"Activating hyperspace window…"

Harry had a feeling, and read the readout on the console, as the window appeared.

With nary a stumble, he accessed the shield matrix and instinctively connected the field it then generated to his mind.

They entered Hyperspace.

--

_Stargate Command, Control Room_

"We have confirmation, Abydos 1 has entered hyperspace." Larry told them.

"Let's hope they make it all the way to Abydos." Jonas commented.

"Yeah, lets." McKay replied.

--


	19. Paths, Or rather, To the Moon

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 6**

**"Or rather, To the Moon"**

_X-302_

"Sam…?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, distracted.

"I barely had the chance to admire the view." He commented

"I know." She agreed, but didn't stop from her work.

"And Sam?" he added.

"Yeah?" she asked again, distracted but not quite so much as before.

"How close to the moon were we going to pass?" He asked as he craned his neck up.

"Pretty close, why?" she asked, curious as to what he was on about.

"Look up." He simply told her.

Sam looked up, and saw the white of the moon, with a line of sorts ending and where greyish barely visible unlit-up areas of the moon was.

"Damn. We didn't go far." Sam whined.

"Yeah… just another 2,378 jumps to go." Harry mocked as he went along with her and checked systems.

"I Don't understand why it didn't work." Sam whined more.

"I think it did, just, not as much as we hoped." Harry interrupted.

"Okay then…" Sam muttered.

Harry clicked his radio, hoping they'd be able to get in touch.

"Mission Command, this is Abydos 1, do you read?"

--

_Stargate Command, Control Room_

"-ission- --ommand, th--is--dydo--ne, d--ou--ead?"

"Clear that up." Hammond ordered, and within seconds, it came through again clear.

"I repeat, Mission Command, this is Abydos 1, do you read?"

"This is Hammond, What happened?"

Within seconds, Harry replied, "We jumped to the moon, sir."

"I don't understand…"

Sam's voice came on this time. "Sir, the safety systems detected an instability in the Naquadria _just as_ we entered the window, and it automatically shut the window down, but we had already travelled as far as the moon sir… man, what a view though."

"Can you make it to Abydos?"

"No sir… Jonas was right to worry. The further we need to go, the more energy we need to extract, and even a low charge pulled over a long period of time makes the Naquadria unstable… Sir… It doesn't work. We can't make it to Abydos."

"Then return home."

"Sir, we're days away, and we didn't exactly pack for days in here…"

Hammond thought for a m oment, before Jonas asked, "Sam, you said that the instability only came in when so much energy had been pulled for a large jump… what about a shorter one? So the drain isn't so great…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to cut a few days off your return here."

Harry commented, "Could work."

"Harry?" Hammond asked.

"Think of it this way, sir. You cup a lot of water in your hands to fill a bottle, but end up getting much less water in the bottle, than if you only cupped half-as-much…"

Hammond raised an eyebrow, but understood from that metaphor.

"Alright… I'll get people here working on it."

--

_X-302_

Harry smiled as he pocketed a camera.

"I don't want to ask." Sam merely said as they set a course back to Earth.

As she turned the 302 around 180, Harry admired the view of earth from a distance, and took another photo before she could say anything.

"Harry?"

"What? So I want a few photo's to put around Dan--… Around my place, so what?"

She sighed.

Harry spoke up. "Hyperspace Window, in 5… 4…"

He counted silently then, as Sam prepped. "Mark." She said as he thought it.

A slightly more 'stable looking' window appeared in front, and they entered it. A second later, they appeared just an hour's flight from earths' atmosphere, another hour taking into account orbiting around to the American continent. Harry took the time to wonder if Russia was bigger than America, geologically.

--

_Briefing Room_

Harry and Sam entered to see monitors set around the place, a few counting down. Harry and Sam shared a look.

Hammond stepped over to them, along with Jack. "Major, Harry, Glad to see you're okay."

Harry smirked, and replied, "A little moon'd but fine, sir." Hammond just gave an unamused look at him.

Sam glanced at Harry in amusement, but said, "They're still analysing the data from the data recorder, but it looks like a, 605-3 error."

"Major?" Hammond asked, not showing his confusion but it came across nicely in that single word.

Jack inserted, "It's the one after, 605-2… sir."

"When the window was opened, it was stable, so the navigation system could lock it's course to Abydos. But as autopilot engaged to take us in, the Naquadria became too unstable, and consequently, the window also destabilised. The X-302 couldn't get a lock on it's destination, and automatically aborted. Microseconds too late, I might add – we entered Hyperspace for what seemed to Me and Harry, as 2 seconds. We came out at orbiting distance from the moon."

"What went wrong?" McKay asked, as he stood up.

"We thought we had adjusted for the energy fluctuations from the Naquadria, but evidently, not."

"I don't think you can." Jonas commented.

Harry nodded. "As evidenced by our trip, it's short-range only. And I can't really think of much application for it, except to make trips to the moon and back a helluva lot shorter than the Apollo missions from yesteryear."

"Can this problem be resolved?" Hammond asked.

"We don't even understand why the problem exists yet."

Harry inserted, "And If that's not enough bad news for the 302 program… I have more…"

"Harry?" Sam asked.

"What the data recorder did not notice, was when the system tried to shield the Naquadria to limit any explosive effect that it's instability might have caused… it failed. I stepped in. Both times."

"How come you aren't dead on your feet?" Sam asked.

McKay frowned.

"Because I wasn't powering it, just controlling it." Harry told her.

Her eyes widened, and he added, "Not sure how myself though."

"Harry?" Hammond asked.

Harry turned to him, and succinctly replied, "Simply put? Your X-302 is just a space-fighter that has limited Forward Recon capability, and not the deep-strike one you probably had in mind. It's Hyperdrive just won't work between star systems."

"Bottom line, we're on our own." Hammond finished.

--

_Control Room_

Harry sat, looking at the data of what was coming through the Stargate. "So like mine." He muttered.

Jonas came up behind him, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering, this is clearly a weapon, but how is it being… controlled?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this energy waveform is similar to one I can create and control, only when I create it – I'm merely transforming one thing into it, then making it do something. Only that control, we can't really do with machine – it's why the shield has an organic component in the X-302, which didn't even do it's job all that well. And from what, I can only imagine has an impact on 'life energy' I guess. Like I'm taking some of my own and making it into a shield, or whatever else I do with it."

"You mean, you don't just have the ability to create a shield?" Jonas asked.

Walter from the side, turned and with a look of permission from Harry, answered, "over half a year ago, we discovered that this energy can be used for, pretty much anything. Generating or containing, or even moving, heat, light, and even levitating objects. Also, Harry can make this energy act like a blast from a Zatnikatel, to stun."

"Only, 3 shot just adds a few hours unconsciousness and not disintegration." Harry corrected.

"So if you concentrated, the X-302 could also use this, energy, as a weapon?"

Harry shrugged. "Not tried, and to be honest, it took a lot out of me just to concentrate on it shielding the Naquadria. If I hadn't the instability wouldn't even have allowed entry into the window the first time. It was less taxing on the return trip, since the power draw from Naquadria had it less unstable, but still…"

Jonas nodded in understanding.

Just then, the alarms blared as the base' power began to fluctuate and drop.

A minute later, Sam and Jack entered the Gate room. Harry got up and joined them.

In front of the Stargate, a hologram appeared, somewhat transparent.

As the figure spoke, Harry paled, because of who it sounded like.

"I… Am… Anubis." The figure spoke in a strange double-voice. Almost like 2 people where speaking together, and had slightly different voices but they did have the timing.

"It's a hologram projection…" Sam muttered to Jack. Harry stepped forward of them.

"Humans of the Tauri… Your end of days finally approaches."

Harry glared at the projection, and began to store power in his hands.

"There… will be… no… mercy." The figure continued.

"Oh come on, who talks like that." Jack mumbled.

"You will bow, to my awesome power. There Is nothing that can stop the destruction I bring upon you. Prepare to meet your doom."

Harry stepped onto the ramp, and the figure of this Anubis seemed to look at him. With no appearance of a face, it was kind of hard to judge.

Harry spoke. "There are ways to stop it."

With that, he raised his right hand, and the projection flickered, as if it had encountered interference.

As it lost, integrity… Harry's hand began to glow sickly yellow, and whisps of the energy flowed from it to the projection, that then flowed through the iris.

Harry fell unconscious after the projection disappeared completely.

--


	20. Paths, To Certifiably Crazy

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 7**

**"To Certifiably Crazy"**

_Briefing Room_

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure, you're okay?" Jack asked him.

"I'm fine. It was barely half the power of my weakest stunner. Janet cleared me – It was just tiredness."

Harry was about to add something, but he heard that McKay fellow come up.

"-but why wait… why does he wait until a day and a half has gone by to start this whole, _'Prepare to meet your doom'_ thing."

Sam replied, "I dunno, maybe he wanted to make sure it was gonna work."

McKay chuckled slightly, and said, "Yeah, that would be embarrassing wouldn't it. _'Nothing can stop the destruction I bring upon you…'_ and then the gate shuts down, _'Oops… Sorry, nevermind'_…"

Harry snorted, attracting their attention.

"I actually encountered a bloke who had to do that." He told them.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, this bloke, Lucius Malfoy."

"And how does that connect with what I was saying?" McKay asked.

"He tried to kill me. Fired at me, but it didn't work on me, and was facing against a whole slew of my friends pointing weapons at _him_. He thought some sarcasm would make us hesitate or something."

"And?" Sam asked.

Harry shrugged. "He tried to kill me and my friends, what do you think happened?"

McKay looked at Sam, and asked, "Is he serious? He's just a kid!"

Sam interrupted, "This 'Kid', has been at the centre of one war, and helped the people on this base several times. He is intelligent and a good friend. And I'm somewhat tempted to say, you are neither."

McKay grumbled, "You did just say…"

Harry stood up and said, "I'm going to go take a break, I've been up too long. Maybe Janet can give me something… Cuz I certainly can't sleep with this damn tingle." He finished with a mutter.

--

_Infirmary_

Janet looked on as Harry slept soundly under the effects of a sedative in small enough dose to get him to sleep without actually keeping him asleep – his tiredness did that on it's own.

A couple hours later, Sam was brought in unconscious, apparently zapped by electrical discharges.

After a few hours, Sam woke up, and sat beside Harry's bed, who had started to shift slightly in his sleep. She had seen him go pale at the sound of this Anubis guy, and the way it happened, she thought he must have been reminded of someone he hated.

It had been 8 hours after the EMP attempt when McKay walked in.

"Hi…" McKay spoke quietly, glancing at Harry and frowned at Sam being sat next to Harry's bed, but didn't say anything. He sat on the bed across from her, Harry inbetween them.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"'Least until the gate explodes, yeah." Sam replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt… Much less you. It's okay, we had to try something."

McKay looked around, before he began. "I always wanted to be a pianist."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked slightly louder than a whisper. Harry stirred slightly, so she just rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, and he settled down.

"Concert, pianist. You know, guy who plays the piano for lots of people?"

Sam smiled trying to imagine him playing a piano, and failing. "Right."

"What did you think I said?"

"Never mind."

"I had a, not so comfortable, childhood. Music, was my salvation. It had this, perfect order, for me. When I was 12, my teacher told me to quit… 'A Fine, clinical, player', but, 'No sense of the art, what-so-ever.'"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I turned to science, because I thought it would be different, but it isn't, it's just the same… just as much of an art, as anything else."

"Look, it's not your fault that the EM pulse didn't work…"

"You're an Artist, Major, You're the best I've ever seen. I'm just critical because I'm Jealous."

"I'm touched, really… Wish I could even draw a plan for you."

McKay chuckled slightly, and added, "And you're funny too. Even electrocuted… and I, got nothing."

"You're creeping me out, McKay."

"It's just self-preservation. I've realised, that I'm probably not going to be able to solve this. And that, one of your, typically insane, ideas will."

"How much time until detonation?"

"You're right, we cut it in half."

"22 hours…"

"Yeap. What not?"

"Well first I thought I'd get dressed." Sam said, and made it obvious what she wanted him to do, that being to leave.

He stayed were he was, just looking at the bed, and she added, "Leave…"

He looked at Harry, who was waking up. "What about him?"

She smiled slightly, and in just said, "Nothing _Harry_ hasn't seen before."

McKay raised an eyebrow, before he remembered, "Oh right, getting ready to pilot the X-302 I take it…" and left.

Harry sat up. And Sam asked, "How much did you hear?"

"From… the 'you're an artist' bit." He groggily replied. She stood and began to get changed.

"You've slept about 12 hours now." She commented as she slipped her hospital gown off.

Harry looked over as she put her back to him. He had to ask, "What you doing in here?"

"Got electrocuted during one of McKay's ideas to stop it."

"Something about an EMP?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Wouldn't have worked." Harry said simply.

"Yeah, it didn't, but how did you know?"

Harry shrugged. "The X-302 can generate its own magic-energy – although it doesn't have the capacity to control it. Even exposed, however, it isn't susceptible to EMP, despite it made of components that typically are susceptible."

"How did you know that?" Sam asked as she turned around, forgetting that she hadn't worn a bra.

Harry barely glanced before he fixed on her face. "I have had a few days to look at the schematics since we all went to Area 51. I also looked at the research material, and with Jonas, figured that one out just 2 days ago before all this started."

Sam looked thoughtful, as she pulled a bra on, not turning around to do so.

"You thought of what you'd like to do for your education yet?"

Harry shrugged. "Got a few ideas, but been too busy lately."

Sam smiled, as she had an inkling of where he'd be suited.

"Hows the hand?" he asked.

"It itches." She commented.

"Come here…" he said.

She walked over, and Harry grabbed her hand.

"What are you-" She began, but stopped and gasped in pleasure, as his hands glowed slightly, and tiny strands of golden light moved through the bandages. A second passed, and he unwrapped the bandage. Her hand was slightly red, but seemed to be looking alright, and not burnt as it had.

Harry sighed as he laid back on his bed, and said, "I might need another hour or 2 sleep now."

--

When he woke, he heard that Jonas had an idea. He quickly got up and started to help Siler.

When he then heard that Jack would like to pilot the 302, and Sam wanted to co-pilot, he argued with her.

"Sam, I just have a feeling, I need to go."

She nodded, and Hammond approved it.

--

_Area 51_

Jack and Harry walked from the F-5B Freedom Fighter they had taken to Area 51, heading for where the Stargate had been taken.

Harry admired the X-302, mounted on top of a large cargo plane. A 747, if Harry's memories served.

Between the struts and the 302, the Stargate had been mounted.

Harry and Jack got into the crane man-basket that would lift them up to the 302, where 4 men were waiting already stood on the spacecraft.

"Just out of curiousity how much does the Stargate weigh?" Harry asked Jack.

"Carter said, 64 thousand pounds."

Harry grinned and said, "A lot of money."

"Did she say altitude and speed before Stargate Ejection?" he asked.

Jack replied, "180 km's at escape velocity at least. Carter expressed… some… doubt about it getting to orbit with it's weight. But I'm not all that sure n why you're going to join me…"

Harry nodded. "Against 64,000 pounds? My weight is somewhat negligible. I don't even weigh half as much as one of the landing gears."

"Really?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded as the manbasket stopped, and 2 of the people held the basket steady for the two to step out of it.

One of them was Larry.

"Now, We've removed weapons, some of the life-support, Don't worry, you'll have plenty to do what you need to. Also we took out Radar, some of the crash safety mechanisms, Landing gear – That's where the splashing down off the coast of florida part comes in,"

"Isn't this one of the 747's used to transport the shuttle from Edwards?" Harry asked.

Larry looked at him, then shook his head. "No… ah, we have our own. Although there is 2 Shuttle Carriers, one at Edwards, and one at Pinal airpark with the same spec. those are owned by NASA. This one's ours."

Harry nodded as the strapped him in.

He shifted once they had.

"Sir?" Larry asked him.

"It's just – the energy he's using is like my own, but a longer waveform if you will, and a slight variance in the dips and stuff. Makes me feel tingly."

Larry nodded, in slight confusion but mostly understanding.

Jack asked, "You finished?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Get your men down, Captain."

Larry nodded, and as Jack shut the canopy, the others got into the man-basket and were lifted down.

Harry began the preliminary start-up sequence. Within a minute, he heard, "Starflight, we are go for launch, hold on."

Harry had an idea, and radioed the pilot. "Starflight Heavy, you have onboard reserves for our air-breathing jets, right? And through the current connections, we can feed our engines off them…?"

"Affirmative, Starflight."

"How about if we use our engines to ease some of the stress? 6 engines are better than 4, afterall…"

The pilot waited a minute, before affirming, "Confirmed. Authorisation is provided. Start engine whenever you're ready.

"Harry?" Jack asked.

"They'll struggle with take-off." Harry simply replied.

"right… Want the controls?"

"Please." Harry replied.

In time with the pilot of the 747, Harry matched thrust, and neatly had the lift just right to ease at least – by Harry's estimation, half the weight off of the 747, without breaking connection.

They climbed quicker.

"We have reached 15,000 metres." The pilot reported.

Harry smiled, amused at the cufuffle from the change.

Sam's voice came on, "Starflight Heavy, confirm altitude…"

"One Five, Zero Zero Zero metres. We have a bit more power from the 302, Mission Command."

"Oh…" Sam mumbled, before she replied, "You are go for Seperation."

"Switching to onboard fuel tanks…" Harry spoke, and mumbled as he one-handed programmed in, "Refuelling continue til 95 percent weight loaded off of the 747…."

Jack said, "Mind if I control this part?"

Harry nodded. "Go ahead."

Jack neatly smoothly took the controls, and began to increase lift.

Harry reported, "60 percent weight off… 70… 80…. 85… 90…. Jack, make the next 10 slightly quicker…"

Jack did so, and barely half a second after Jack was informed by a message of refuelling stopped, he pulled up sharply and increased thrust.

Harry rested his head back, as inertial dampeners, under more strain, failed to completely counter-act acceleration G forces.

"Altitude 35km, Reaching Mach 6…" Jack reported. "Engaging Aerospike engines."

Harry worked away on monitoring the Stargate.

"Sir, I think Anubis is dialing up his weapon."

"What?" Jack asked.

"We now have less than 2 hours."

"Oh… Crap." O'Neill muttered.

Harry gripped tight as the 302 began to shake badly.

"45 Km… Oh crap, Command, I have got a master caution alarm. I am loosing power."

Harry added. "49 Km's… Command we are no longer gaining altitude. We will soon start loosing some."

"Alright, you are go for Rocket burn."

Hary flicked the switch, releasing rocket burn for Jack.

"Rocket burn in 2… 1… mark."

Harry held on even tighter, although the shaking had reduced somewhat as the craft accelerated past 30,000kph.

Barely a minute later, the rockets burned out of fuel. And another minute after that, they were told McKay's suggestion.

Harry replied, "That sonofa… Tell McKay that he's an _idiot_."

"What about the Hyperdrive." Jack asked.

"Colonel it didn't work."

Harry interrupted, "Er… it did. Enough to send as far as a moon's orbit away."

"Will that far work?" Jack asked.

"Starflight, we don't know what will happen if we open a hyperspace window in the atmosphere."

Harry shrugged it off, with, "We have a fully functional shield generator plus controller that I can shield a window from affecting the atmosphere."

"But as you said it didn't work"

"Without me." Harry told them.

McKay came on the line, "What, are you crazy? You'll have to stay in the 302 as it enters hyperspace!"

Harry replied, "I am aware of the risk. If Jack wants to, he can bail and I'll pilot this craft myself!"

Silence for a few moments.

Jack asked, "Really?"

"I hope… I can shield myself, and/or the 302 from any blast resulting from such a strange disconnection."

"You hope?"

"Hey, it's either me or me _AND_ everyone on this planet! I have had to make the choice before, and Let me tell you – I'm making the same one as last time!"

Silence.

"Alright." Sam's voice came on, quietly.

"Jack?" Harry asked.

"Hey, If you're staying, I'm staying."

"Alright, you take Hyperdrive, I'll take shields."

"Naturally." Jack spoke.

Within a few minutes, a new subroutine to allow the short-burst in hyperspace (rather than relying on the Naquadria to go unstable like they had to do for the return trip from the moon) was uploaded and they were ready.

"Alright, Harry you sure you can shield it?"

Harry nodded.

He focused on the energy enveloping and shielding the window from causing any 'bad' effects in the atmosphere, just as it formed, without blocking it from forming. It was so taxing, Harry had to close his eyes. To Jack, he saw the window with a red transparent bubble around it.

"Entering Hyperspace." Jack said far more calmer than he felt.

--


	21. Paths, Are you NUTS?

**_Last Time, on The Fifth Member:_**

_He focused on the energy enveloping and shielding the window from causing any 'bad' effects in the atmosphere just as it formed, without blocking it from forming. It was so taxing, Harry had to close his eyes. To Jack, He saw the window with a red transparent bubble around dit._

_"Entering Hyperspace." Jack said far more calmer than he felt._

--

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Paths – Part 8**

**"Are you _Nuts?!_"**

_X-302_

With the inertial dampeners as they where, the entry into hyperspace was a lot more jarring than either had anticipated, even for Jack, who had been on Goa'uld ships that didn't have all that great inertial dampeners to begin with.

"Ouch…" Jack muttered, before they were jarred forward from exiting hyperspace.

"Ouch…" Harry grumbled, but not from the physical jarring, but rather from the mental jarring of suddenly being far away from the shield.

"Stargate is disengaging." Jack told him a little loudly.

Harry looked and monitored.

"OH… crap." He muttered. "releasing Stargate… Jack, aim us and move us to earth NOW! Releasing mid-maneuver."

Jack pulled sharply on the joystick, spinning the 302 without altering it's trajectory. As he soon as Harry released the gate, he activated Aerospikes, forcibly separating the 302 and the Stargate.

"Stargate exploding in 5 seconds!" Jack shouted.

Harry focused as his hands altered the shield energy output.

"Activating shield." He mumbled, as his mind settled into control of the force emanating from underneath his buttox – the location of the 'shield generator'.

Jack barely noticed the earth could be blotted out by his thumb at full extension from his face, when the 302 shook heavily, and a similar red-hued bubble appeared to form-fit the hull.

"What the…"

He noticed the read-out of the shield. He spoke, "Shield Generator at 1,000 percent output!"

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing room_

Sam closed her eyes, in tears.

Larry informed them, "NASA reports the explosion took place approximately 1 million Km's from Earth."

He paused, and added, "We also have video footage…" he frowned, he hadn't expected that.

He patched it through, and in slow-motion, they saw the window form, the 302 exit, and seconds later, turn, release the gate and head towards earth…

The 302 took on a red tinge, just as the explosion happened, then the image blanked out.

They took a few seconds before Larry added, "Deep Space has got video of the area… They have, located the 302."

Sam looked up in hope. "They survived?"

Larry nodded. "They were barely 50 metres away… I can't believe…" he paused.

McKay looked at them incredulously. "They couldn't have survived that."

Larry replied by bringing up video, showing a black-and-white-streaked 302 hull. An enhancement showed that the shield was rippling across the hull back and forth.

"The shield is still up." McKay muttered.

"Do you know what that means?"

McKay just commented, "The shield generator is better than Harry thought?"

Sam grabbed his shoulders, and said directly to his face, "Harry _controls_ the shield. Without Harry, the shield isn't even a shield… and since the shield is there…"

"He survived… wow…" McKay mumbled.

Larry spoke up. "We're getting telemetry from onboard… oh no…"

"What?" Sam asked hurredly.

"Onboard sensors show extensive hull damage. Engines are non-functional, Life-support, well, only what is in the oxygen tank, 2 days at most… and they're unconscious. External sensors show large amounts of radiation, but inside… none."

McKay asked, "If Harry is integral to the whole, control thing, but he's unconscious, howcome the shield is still up?"

Sam replied, "He's done quite a few things instinctively, like the first time we entered Hyperspace. His subconscious could be holding it up, keeping the radiation out."

Larry inserted, "Well he can't do it for long. The energy generator went to 1000 percent of capacity."

"What?"

"Its currently at 200 percent… and it's falling at a slow rate, but still falling. He has…. A day, maybe 2 before it falls enough for radiation to get through."

Hammond added, "And we don't have a way to get tot hem in time…"

Larry shook his head. "The 2nd prototype is just the spaceframe."

"And we can't contact our allies to see if they can give them a tow back." Hammond finished.

--

_Cargo Ship_

Teal'c smiled at Sam as he communicated with her from within the solar system.

"I am most curious as to how you accomplished that feat."

"Teal'c… Harry did it. He used the shield to protect them from the Stargate exploding. But the 302 was still heavily damaged, and they're unconscious…"

"I shall do what I can to find and bring them home, Major Carter."

"Find is easy – we're relaying co-ordinates. Good luck."

Teal'c nodded, and took the cargo ship into a short hyperspace jump across the system, a measly little 10 million kilometres was easy for the cargo ship.

Bra'tac was curious, "A glider-sized hyperspace capable fighter, you say?"

Teal'c nodded. "indeed."

Rya'c smiled and commented, "Not even the Goa'uld can do that… wow…."

Teal'c added to Sam, "You will be pleased to know that the Weapon used by Anubis has been destroyed."

"Really?" she asked.

"Indeed."

"Thanks Teal'c." Sam replied.

Hammond added, "Good job, Teal'c."

"It is infact, Rya'c who deserves the honor."

"Really?" Sam asked. "He's same age as Harry, right?"

"Indeed." Teal'c affirmed.

"Earth, saved by 2 18 year olds…" Sam muttered, before she asked, "Bring them all back safe and sound please, Teal'c."

--

_Stargate Command, Infirmary_

"Oy… what a headache." Jack muttered as he woke.

He looked around and saw Harry wide-awake on the next bed over, but looked like death warmed over, pale except where he had purple bruises.

"What happened to you?"

Harry chuckled humourlessly. "Smacked my head on the HUD."

"Howcome you woke first?"

"Increased natural healing rate. Well, slight increase. Woke up 5 minutes ago."

"Increased, ya say."

O'Neill looked down at himself, then at Harry. "How come I don't look like that?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you didn't get beat up as the Stargate exploded."

O'Neill looked straight across the room as the memory surfaced completely.

"We couldn't have been more than a mile from the 'gate…" O'Neill muttered.

"Only 50 metres, actually." Sam called from the door.

Harry chuckled, still humourlessly.

"50 metres? Wow." O'Neill muttered, then asked, "Radiation?"

Sam glanced at Harry, and said, "Whatever Harry did with the shield, it protected you during the blast, and then reduced to shield against just the radiation once the blast disappated, and held long enough for Teal'c to tow you back to earth, where an Orbiter picked you up."

"Excuse me?" O'Neill asked.

Sam explained. "Teal'c… pushed the 302 you were in, back to Earth, and kept nudging you into an orbit. Shuttle Endeavor was launched, picked you up, and manually released the cockpit module from the 302. They had to dismantle the 302 to store it within the cargo area, and once that had been done, they sealed the bay, pressurized it, got you out of the cockpit module and put you in their medical area. From there, they landed in Arizona so you could be brought here as quickly as possible."

"I got that, what do you mean Teal'c pushed us around?"

Sam smiled. "Teal'c learned we were under attack, and along with Bra'tac and Rya'c, discovered it's location and tried to destroy it. From what I understand, Rya'c was left behind, so wasn't captured by Anubis' Jaffa with them. He took a glider, and destroyed the weapon shortly after you got the Stargate away from earth. We're still installing the Giza' 'gate."

Harry Frowned. "Don't the Russians have that one?"

Sam shook her head. "We made a deal to get it."

O'Neill sarcastically asked, "And what did we have to do to get it?"

Hammond called from the doorway. "good ole American Dollars… and the plans for the X-302 and 303, along with one other thing, which we can talk about when you're cleared by Doctor Frasier."

With that, Hammond walked over to stand near Harry's bed. "I just got off the phone with the president. He wants to thank you both for what you did, at personal risk."

"It was nothin'." Harry mumbled as he settled down to try to sleep some.

"On the contrary, you both saved the planet, and you Harry, saved Colonel O'Neill as well. You accomplished something thought impossible."

Sam added at Hammonds' pause, "You survived the destruction of a Stargate."

Hammond said, "When you're fully recovered, we, SG-1, I and yourself, will be flown to Washington to meet the president in person."

Harry sighed and nodded, "If you don't mind… sir… I've got more healing to do… and…" Harry yawned. "It works best when I sleep…"

Hammond nodded. "Get some rest. You've earned it."

--

It was 2 weeks after his first flight in the X-302 when he had fully recovered and they flew over to Washington.

--

_The White House, Oval Office_

Jack and Harry looked around the room slowly as they entered the room after they realised it was empty. They took the time to really _see_ the room.

When the door they entered through opened a few minutes later, it revealed someone familiar to Jack.

He immediately saluted.

"At Ease, Colonel." The man said.

Harry glanced at Jack, who got the message, and introduced. "Harry, this is General Ryan, Chief of Staff of the Air Force. General, this is Harry Potter."

The General approached and held out a hand. Harry firmly shook it, and seemed to surprise the man with his strength.

"I've heard much about you in the last week, Mr Potter. Imagine my surprise when I learned that one of the most powerful men on this planet wasn't even from this planet."

Harry chuckled slightly, and said, "Powerful? Not really. If you had been given _all_ the reports, you would know that my power has been diminishing the more I use it…" he lost his smile, and sighed. "I could only do what I did because the 302' could generate this… power, on it's own, although it couldn't control it."

"Indeed." The General commented.

The door opened again, this time revealing the rest of the joint Chiefs, and after them, the president walked in. Harry stiffened up slightly, and took on a more formal posture. Jack stayed at ease, glancing amusedly at Harry.

The president approached, and shook Jack's hand. "Colonel O'Neill." He released and turned to Harry, and shook his. He too, seemed somewhat surprised at Harry's grip, and smiled pleasantly. "Mr Potter."

With that, he moved back and leant against his desk, quite informally. "You can stand at ease, Mr Potter." He added after realising Harry's posture.

Harry relaxed and smiled slightly, nervous.

"I understand that it is to you 2 whom we owe our thanks."

Jack nodded but modestly answered, "It wasn't possible without support sir. I know nothing of Hyperspace stuff, while Harry didn't even know Major Carter had been building a shield generator based on Harry's… magic until a few weeks ago."

Harry nodded too, but the president tutted. "Yes, And I wouldn't have gotten where I am had I not been supported to the point of campaigning for president, and then being voted into office by the voters. But where we differ, is that I had no… definite, threat of death to go through with campaigning, while you two… well, the odds of you surviving through your plan… against the one I'm told was being put together as well…"

Jack grinned at Harry, but answered the president, "Point."

Harry just sighed and said, "I'm sure many others would have done the same, even if they didn't have magic."

The president raised an eyebrow, and Jack sighed, and pointed his thumb at Harry, and told the president, "He's been like this everytime he does something extraordinary, sir."

"Such as render one of our enemy goa'ulds incapable of using her stealth technology again?" The President commented. "Or how about the time when a store was being robbed and the thieves were dealt with swiftly?"

Jack raised eyebrows at that, and asked, "Sir?"

The President smiled again, and Harry shifted. "Ah, it appears he never told you. It was from a few months ago, I believe. A group of 6 masked men entered the convenience store where Harry was doing some shopping. They had assault weapons. According to CCTV footage we had to… doctor, he was shot in the chest multiple times before he knocked them out with the butts of the guns."

Jack looked at Harry in surprise. He simply replied, "So assault rifles don't work against me. Surely some Kevlar vests do the same?"

The President just shook his head at Harry. "At point-blank range? Definitely not. Anyway, for why we're here."

The President stood up as the side door opened, and Sam, Jonas and Teal'c walked in, followed by Hammond. They all wore formal clothes – in Sam and Hammonds' case, their formal uniform, like Jack.

"Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, front and centre." The President ordered.

Harry watched as Jack walked up to the man. A secretary came in carrying 2 open boxes. The President turned and opened the first, and spoke the formal words that were said when the Medal of Honor was bestowed.

Jack proudly stepped back to the side, as the President opened the second, and ordered. "Harry Potter, Front and centre."

Harry strode over, and mimicked Jack.

This time, the President spoke, "For actions that saved our entire planet from annihilation, and then action that personally saved the life of a Senior Officer of the United States Air Force, and doing these actions under unimaginable personal risk, with the powers invested in me, I award you the Presidential Medal of Freedom." With that, the President put the medal around his neck.

As Harry stepped back, everyone present clapped.

Harry dipped his head, took a deep breathe, and looked back up with pride. "Thank you sir." He told the man quietly.

After that, they all had a bit of a talk. The President had wanted to meet Teal'c aswell, since Teal'c played a part.

Harry talked with General Ryan a little, and generally they all got to know one another a little.

--

_Stargate Command_

Harry grinned at Jonas. "So Jack finally decided to get you on the team, then?"

Jonas nodded. "You thought about a field to enter?"

Harry hummed, but said, "Still stuck though."

"Why not engineering? I mean, you understood it all better than we thought you would have, considering your _current_ education level…" Jonas suggested.

Harry thought about it for a second, before he nodded. "Thanks Jonas. I think that sounds nice."

"Plus, you could work a little here. Siler sometimes could do with a hand, and I'm sure Sam would help teach you some things, get a bit of a leg-up if you will…"

Harry smiled more and agreed.

"So How's Life on SG-1 treating you?" he asked. "I understand you went on a short recon earlier today…"

--


	22. A Quick Year, Gravitas

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
A Quick Year – Part 1**

**"Gravitas"**

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Harry spoke up from his chair, where the Tok'ra outlined Ba'als research into artificial gravity fields.

"Is he _Nuts_?!" Harry asked.

Hammond looked at him, and asked, "Harry?"

Harry stood up, and with permission, used the remote to change the screen display to one of the planets crust. "See these fissures here?"

"Yes, they are the boundaries of the various tectonic plates." A tok'ra, its' symbiote replied.

Harry shook his head. "Actually, it's not. Look at this."

Harry tapped away on the laptop, and the screen changed to show the fissures on one side, and different ones on the other.

"The right ones are naturally forming boundaries. Notice how even when they don't fold one underneath of the other,there is still a noticeable separation – like 2 rocks rather than 1 rock that is split in 2?"

They nodded. He pointed to the left. "Well, those, are such cases of 1 rock split into 2."

"I do not understand…?" the male Tok'ra asked.

Harry shook his head, and said, "It's his research into artificial gravity fields while in the presence of a natural one. The fields extend around the base, and are in various directions. It is ripping the tectonic plate apart, and when the process reaches a certain point, very soon I might add, Magma will flow through the cracks at high pressure, and be like a long-dormant supervolcano suddenly erupting. I give it no more than a year before it destroys itself – and that, is if Ba'al ceased his experiments shortly after these scans were taken."

"How can you theorise such matters, when you are neither a scientist nor geologist?" the female Tok'ra asked snidely.

"I don't theorise. I know for a fact what can happen."

Sam gasped. "It happened on your world?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "A madman on my world was experimenting with creating Gravity _Weapons_. He succeeded in making a point-singularity weapon."

"Point-singularity?" the male Tok'ra asked, the host this time, and he looked slightly pale.

Harry nodded. "Black holes. Due to their artificial nature, they don't last long, but long enough that they penetrated through miles of mountains. If he had been aiming downwards, I doubt my world would have existed for a day. As it was, the gravity created numerous fissures several miles wide, and 4 times as long along the trajectory of the black hole before it ceased to be."

"And that is essentially what is happening here, but much slower?"

Harry nodded. "I doubt he even realises _that_ application of it as a weapon, but we can't chance it."

The tok'ra nodded, and Hammond said, "Alright, our plan is a go, but SG-1, you need to do it as quickly as possible. Get in, Get out. Understood?"

Sam nodded.

--

_Gate Room_

When they returned, Sam, Jonas, Teal'c and Jack were all covered in soot.

Sam nodded to Harry, and reported to Hammond, "It had started sir. A few miles away the first one blew as we got in. We only just made it to the 'gate when another closer one blew. And sir, just seconds ago the base was wiped out, not by Lord Yu's weapons fire, but by a massive breakdown of the planets crust… It sank, flooded by magma…"

Harry shot the 2 Tok'ra I-Told-You-So looks, before he returned to his duty with Siler.

He worked part-time at the SGC now, doing the work-based part of his engineering apprenticeship at the base. The school part, he did at the university he had attended the previous year, covering the rest of what he missed. A more detailed history curriculum, along with Geography, IT and Languages.

He knew from Dudley, that the British system also had a 'Technology' lesson set that was either, Food, Design or Woodwork.

In his case, it was a mix of the latter two – he got out of the Food part since they learned of his job at Robson Diner. As it was, he had to drop that to weekends to prevent them realising that he somehow was in two places at once a lot.

Considering how he learned 7 years of lessons in one, they worked out that it was a little more general than usual.

So he was learning, in greater detail, history, as well as expanding out into the areas someone would learn by choosing History as an optional class later in high school.

Same with Geography.

He hadn't touched upon IT though the previous year.

While he knew a smattering of languages from living with Daniel – not enough useful but still, he hadn't gone near them the previous year, like with computers. So he chose to learn 2 languages. Judges were out on if Harry was doing well or not with those however.

His 'Tech' classes were the ones geared to teaching the high-school level construction, engineering and mechanics. From refining, to fabrication, from assembly, to maintenance. At the end of the course, the goal was that Harry should be able to safely build from scratch, a particular custom car from the blueprints he would be handed – sort of like proof that he could refine his own ore into steel, cut shape and drill itinto the various pieces, put it together and then custom build it's engine, and so on… to result in a fully hand-built car. Only few got onto the course during High-school though. He got on it mostly due to his proving his worth the previous year.

Which his part-time job at the SGC, 3 days a week, were going to cover.

Plan was, all this would take just over 2 years.

Harry personally thought he could do it in a school year – 10 months.

--

_Sam's lab_

Harry was reading an engineering book, and then looking at a blueprint of something.

"Well?" Sam asked.

Harry shook his head. "I still think it won't work without me." He told her.

She grumped, "We looked at the readings from what you did. We made a proper organic CPU this time. It should work."

"Have you tested it?" he asked.

"Well… no…"

"Then don't count your eggs till they've hatched."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we can't test it until the 303 prototype has been completed." She added.

"And would I be presence for the test?" he asked.

"Well… no…"

Harry rolled his eyes, and told her, "Look. The energy particles are unpredictable without control. What is called 'Accidental magic' has done harm before. Even to the kid it came from. It is somewhat directed at times, but at others it isn't. Once I Apparated onto the top of my school building, without realising. And do you know why that's dangerous?"

Sam shook her head. Harry answered his own question, "Because I could have appeared higher than the roof was. Or not even on the roof – to the side, but roof height… or I could have reappeared not quite high enough, and ended up appearing in the roof, or in a wall, or in the ground…"

Sam gasped at the implication. "Are you saying it could even transport people? I mean… randomly?"

Harry shrugged. "The generator spits out this energy. Your control matrix you made, you made it to control the energy – to give it direction, instructions, form… you could make it a weapon, or a source of heat, a way to stealth the ship, not just shield it. You don't get just how _Dangerous_ it is including it on a 302, never mind the 303."

"Right right, I get the picture, you don't want us messing with the technology."

"Not the technology – the energy. Sam, I'm the only person with the ability to control it. And unlike my own power which I can seem to re-absorb, Last time I tested the one from the 302 – my body _didn't_ absorb that energy, despite my instructing it to do so. It's like it's not quite compatible enough for _that_. And Controlling it into shielding me the same way I do with my own energy is very taxing. I could burn myself out easily and loose control of the sheer amount of energy the 303's generator would spit out."

Sam sighed, and surrendered. "Alright… Alright, I'll have them stop constructing it on the 303, and get them to remove it until we're completely 100 percent sure we can control it with the organic controller unit."

Harry sighed, and said, "Speaking of, I heard about that Julie Donovan asked you about trinium and the 303 program through it's cover name, Prometheus?"

--


	23. A Quick Year, Nirrti's Return

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
A Quick Year – Part 2**

**"Nirrti's Return"**

_Firing__ Range__, Level 12_

Harry looked down the scope of the MP5, as Sam instructed, "Take a breath, hold it… let half out and squeeze the trigger."

The round found it's mark dead-centre of the target.

"Wow…" Sam said as she admired his shot.

Harry shrugged, "Beginners' Lucky shot. Watch…"

With that Harry repeated exactly, but the next several shots covered a 6-inch spread.

With that, he put the safety on and put the weapon down. He turned to her, "I still find the P-90 better."

"Part of our training is getting to handle the weapons we'd be expected to use in combat."

"Only 4 SG-teams still use MP5's." Harry countered. "The rest use P-90s, except a couple commanders who chose M4's."

Sam nodded but turned it into a head shake and countered, "Gate room guards use M4s. most base personnel would be expected to use MP5s, the P-90's are used for the most part by the SG teams."

Harry smiled at her, and pointed out, "That's why I prefer it."

Sam shook her head, amused at what Harry inferred. "You're a long way off from getting clearance for off world missions."

"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged.

"Yeah."

Harry thought for a second, before he replied, "50 bucks says I get to go off world by the end of the week."

"50 bucks?" Sam asked incredulously, almost like she was insulted.

"Okay, 100…"

Sam thought for a moment, before she asked, "200, and you've got a deal."

"200 and no telling anyone about the bet." Harry agreed but added.

Sam sighed, "Alright. Deal."

Harry shook her hand, and turned to pick up the berretta pistol from the weapons rack – replacing the MP5 as he did so.

"You staying for more practise?"

Harry shrugged. "2 mag's, then I'm due downstairs. Siler's going to show me the basic maintenance for the Stargate's Superconductors."

Sam nodded and left.

--

_Gate Room_

Harry finished replacing part of the superconductor when the Stargate began to hum like it was being dialled, with the chevron-locing sounds.

He stepped away, and looked to Siler.

"It's alright, it's an incoming wormhole." Siler told him. Indeed, Harry didn't see the inner track spin.

"After what happened last September, I'm sure you'll agree when I say, I'm gonna play it safe?" Harry said upon noticing Siler's curious glance.

Siler winced at the reminder. During McKay's EMP test, Siler had been blasted by a short high-volt current.

"Right." Siler agreed, and he too stood back.

Harry watched at the 'gate activated, the Iris in place, stopping the splash of energy from a forming event horizon.

After a minute, the iris opened, and out stepped the Russian team.

Harry frowned though, when a 5th person exited. Not because of the guys presence, but something else. A tingle, Harry felt he should recognise, but couldn't think why.

--

_Infirmary_

Harry nodded to Hammond as he stepped into the infirmary. SG-1 along with Colonel Sergei Ivanov were there, where Ivanov briefed them.

Ivanov gave a curious glance at Harry, understandable since Harry hadn't had much contact with anyone outside of SG-1, Hammond and the Engineering crew since he started working there.

"I spent as much time inside the machine as the others,I know that I have been changed inside."

"What kind of machine?" Sam asked. Harry perked up.

"It's one that sees inside of us, it allows her to manipulate, that which we are made of."

Harry looked at Janet, and murmered, "DNA…"

Janet's eyes widened, and she said, "If he's talking about some sort of machine that can directly alter human DNA in real time…"

Teal'c answered, "You believe Nirrti is attempting to create a Hok'taur."

"I'm not familiar with that term." Colonel Ivanov said.

Harry answered the implied question, "Advanced Human. People with abilities."

"Such as moving objects, without touching?" Elabran asked.

Harry looked to Janet in question, and she sighed, and nodded, but gave him a pointed look.

"Like this?" Harry asked, and opened the palm of his hand, and directed it at a cup of water on the bed side table. His wand was strapped to his wrist, so it wasn't really wandless.

The cup floated over gently into his grip.

The Russian mumbled something in shock, while Elabran wide-eyed nodded, and affirmed, "Yes… and other abilities."

Harry turned to Hammond, and requested, "Sir, requesting permission to join whichever teams that return to elabran's planet."

Hammond nodded.

--

Harry pulled on the offworld uniform with a vague smile, and tipped the combat jacket up.

"What you smiling about?" Jack asked.

"It'll be my first trip, that I'd remember, going through the Stargate."

Jack nodded. "Nervous?"

"A little."

"Know how to handle a P-90?"

Harry shrugged, and replied, "I've been on a firing range twice a week for the last couple months…"

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised.

Harry nodded with a little frown, "Yeah, Sam and Jonas were helping me out. Didn't you know that? I mean, what if there was a real foothold situation while I was on base? Or what if I needed to go offworld, and with my limited magic options…"

Jack nodded in understanding, "I get it. You sure you're up to this?"

Harry nodded. "I want to go, Jack. You know as well as I do that Nirrti is probably making a bunch of wizards and witches that can barely understand what their powers can do."

Jack nodded. "Alright. I still don't get how Hammond said you could go so quick though."

Harry shrugged. "He knew I'm the only one who could counter any abilities we find, like a telekinetic."

Harry finished packing his vest with items, and stood ready.

"Your hair always so messy?" Jack asked to break the sudden tension.

Harry laughed, and nodded. "Yeah. But I like it."

Jack stood also and waved Harry to the door, simply saying, "Lets' go."

--

_Gate Room_

SG-1 and Harry – in between Sam and Jonas – stood ready to one side of the Gate room, while the Russian team were on the other.

"You sure you know how to fire that?" Jack asked again, indicating the P-90 in Harry's hands. He just smirked and nodded. "And the Zat?" he asked, and Harry nodded. "Where's your wand?"

"Strapped to my wrist, but I can use it in conjunction with the P-90," Harry lifted the weapon to show the special adapter Sam had made to attach to an accessory rail, like the one on said P-90, that would hold Harry's wand but maintain skin-contact. "All I gotta do is point and whisper an incantation."

"No Wand-waving?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Not anymore." Harry replied, amused.

"Really?" Jack asked, realising he hadn't known that Harry had to wave his wand before.

Harry didn't get to reply, since the Stargate activated at that moment.

"Alright, Sam, Teal'c, take point." Jack ordered. They did so, and Jack continued, "Jonas, you're up next, Harry, with me. Colonel Ivanov, your team will watch our 6?"

Ivanov nodded.

Harry stepped up to the wormhole after the others entered, and tapped the surface of the wormhole.

Jack smiled in amusement, recalling something similar from Carter.

"You can _actually_ see the variance in the-" Harry began, but like with Sam, Jack just pushed him in. Ivanov followed, also with a faint grin.

--


	24. A Quick Year, Mind Shield

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
A Quick Year – Part 3**

**"Mind Shield"**

_P3X-367_

Harry stepped out of the gate, and brought his weapon into a ready position, and scanned the immediate area with his eyes and ears. The sudden change shocked Jack a little, and had to remind himself that this kid had been through a war where he had been a high-priority target.

Harry slowly made his way down the steps, and took position by the device he recognised as the DHD from the SGC files he had gotten to read.

He heard the sound of SG-4, the Russian team, coming through the gate behind them. One of the Russians took position beside him.

As Jack spoke to Sergei, the Russian asked Harry, "You look like you've done this sort of thing before, but that vas your first trip… You can not be so young as to have been to var."

Harry nodded, but didn't stop his surveillance. "I had been in a war on my birth planet, a high-priority target. I didn't have highly-trained American or Russian military around to protect me."

"I heard you have abilities?" the Russian asked.

Harry chanced a glance and nodded simply. His glance was very short.

"Harry, yo, come on." Jack called.

Harry smiled to the Russian and nodded a 'cya', who nodded back but, like he, barely glanced at him before resuming his own surveillance.

Harry followed SG-1 and Sergei, who Jack had ordered to watch Harry, along the path, but not on it.

Sergei also asked about him, and Harry told him the same as he told his new Russian friend back at the Stargate.

"So you can Levitate objects, how does that help us?"

Harry smiled, and replied, "I know how to utilize the power from which telekinesis comes from. It's limited, but useful in combat."

"So why aren't you on an SG-team?"

Harry grimaced, and replied, "as I said, it's limited – somewhat like our guns have a finite count of ammo."

Sergei also grimaced, and agreed, "And when you run out of power?"

Harry shrugged, and replied, I'm not entirely sure, but when I get _low_, I… fall unconscious."

Sergei stopped him with a hand, and asked, "So simply being at a low power… it has an affect on your body." Harry nodded. "Wouldn't that suggest you could die if you used it _all_ up?"

Harry thought for a while, but continued on.

"Well?" Sergei asked.

"I suppose, but I've lived through several dozen attempts to kill me, many that got through to _me_, I really doubt It'd ever drop low enough for me to find out."

Sergei digested that tidbit.

--

_Nirrti's Compound_

Harry stopped SG-1 from entering.

"Harry?" Jack asked.

Harry looked around, then asked, "If they really do have metaphysical powers… one of them could be telepathic."

Jonas nodded, and asked, "So, forewarned…"

"I think I can put a selective block on all 5 of you, that would hide key information… I can't put full blocks up, just one would take more power than my putting a selective one on every SG-team member currently out in the field."

That tidbit made Jack raise his eyebrows, so Harry just explained shortly, "Not many people know about me, at the SGC. It would require the people conscious be aware of what exactly I'm blocking. For instance, despite you lot knowing about me, I can't just put the block in place. I dunno, mental arts or something. Not exactly my strong-suit academically."

Sergei understood. "Like giving authorisation for you to enter certain parts of our minds to put your blocks up?" Harry nodded. "Alright, you may do so with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Jack? Teal'c? Sam? Jonas?"

They shared looks, before they nodded. "Alright." Jack agreed, but held a hand up, "Don't go rootin' in there."

Harry smiled. "It doesn't work that way when I put in knowledge blocks."

"We'd know what is being blocked, right?" Sam asks.

Harry nodded, and using Sergei's metaphor, explained, "It's like he said – a door into an area, or a door into a memory, or set of knowledge. To a telepath, they don't have user-specific locks, like keycode or iris recognition or fingerprint or DNA scanners… just a simple bolt lock, if you will. I'm putting in these metaphorical 'door locks' so only you can 'enter' those areas and remember and know. As it is,  so selective, a telepath _would_ see memories like, back with Cassandra, but would see as you would have remembered, had I not used my magic or said magic."

"Cool." Jack spoke.

"It's only temporary though. After a day… 2 at the most, the energy would destabilize from it's spell form and just, evaporate into the surroundings harmlessly, and those doors will be open again."

Jack nodded, and said, "Zap me then."

Harry pulled his wand, put the tip on Jacks' forehead, then closed his eyes.

Jack felt tingly for a second, then Harry pulled back. "Done… Sam?"

With that, a minute later all the others were done.

"What about you?" Sergei asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've discovered that using this energy within my body doesn't make it disappate, but get re-absorbed by my, power core, if you will, once it's purpose has been fulfilled, or I drop it, depending on the spell. I can keep a telepath from even sensing my presence mentally. In my experience, eye-contact has been the only way to get around that part to try a telepathic attack."

"Understood, no eye-contact if we discover one is telepathic. Gotcha." Jack answered, and said, "we gotta go. You kids have fun waiting out here."

--

Harry kept watch, hidden away. Sergei had smiled when he realised he didn't need to teach military camouflage techniques, Harry confessed that he had to make them so good that they could even defeat magical detection spells, without a lick of magic.

From his vantage point, Harry saw the telltale beam of a ring-transport in progress. He grumbled, and barely held himself back as someone took out Sergei. Harry waited, but he wasn't spotted.

He took out his binoculars and looked over at the Russian team, and saw they were unharmed.

Harry grumbled as he took off his clothes. He really hated this part of infiltration without his cloak…

Completely Naked, Harry shimmered out of view, followed moments later by the seemingly-floating wand strapped to his wrist.

--


	25. A Quick Year, Nirrti's End

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
A Quick Year – Part 4**

**"Nirrti's End"**

_P3X-367_

Harry silently made his way, freezing from the wind, to the compound, and entered it.

As it was, he didn't want to risk his being found, should Nirrti have her cloaking technology again and be able to see him while invisible.

He scouted the place out, and generally avoided the deformed people he saw.

A few hours later, he returned to his little hide-out and recovered his clothes and equipment. He took his radio into the forrest, and made the scheduled contact with the remaining SG-4 members at the 'gate on their subchannel.

"SG-4, this is Harry, over." He said, feeling silly at being naked holding a radio.

"Harry, this is SG-4, where's Colonel Ivanov or SG-1?"

"Nirrti has captured them… I'm working on effecting their release. I need you to return to the SGC and appraise General Hammond of the situation, but that if we don't return in… 24 hours… we'll most likely be dead." Harry didn't like to say it, but he had to, since 24 hours was how long he guessed the block would last, and considering how easily they found Sergei, he guessed he was correct about there being a Telepath.

"… Understood."

With that, Harry cut communications and left his radio and the GDO device he had been given in a bag that he buried along the path to the Stargate, hidden sufficiently so only Harry could find them again.

Just in case SG-1 didn't have theirs.

--

He slowly entered the compound again, this time with his clothes and equipment, although those were visible, he was still not.

He found a suitable alcove, and placed his stuff there. Conventiently close to the room where he guessed the device he saw was the DNA manipulator device.

With that, he went down to the cells.

Sergei seemed to be going through what Elabran had, and had no more than an hour by Harry's estimation.

Harry sighed, he knew he might be able to heal the guy, but thought he might be discovered.

He barely gave it a 2nd thought though. He took a deep breathe, and focused on creating a special space-expansioning charm on the space between 2 bars, as he pushed himself through that same gap. It was very taxing, but he made it through into the cell with Sergei, without being discovered.

He needed a few minutes to centre himself, before he stepped over to sergei, and whispered that he was invisible and to try to make no noise to reveal his presence.

With that, he placed his hand on sergei's chest, and tried his best.

--

He woke up a few hours later – thankfully it seemed no one – not even SG-1, had noticed him. He had stayed invisible. Sergei looked to be as he was when Harry first entered, but from Teal'c's comment of how he seemed to have stabilised, Harry guessed he merely prolonged the Russian man's death.

He saw Jonas was gone, but Sam looked a little hot and bothered.

Like a small flame suddenly introduced to oil, Harry's anger bubbled quickly to the surface. But he held himself in check.

He left the same way he entered, and made his way to Nirrti's chambers.

There, he found Jonas alone.

He whispered, "Jonas…"

Jonas looked around with a frown.

"Joooonaaass…" Harry whispered, but this time with a faint smile and ghostly-tone.

Jonas thought for a few seconds, before he rolled his eyes, and asked in a whisper, "Alright Harry, where are you?"

Harry flicked his nose, and Jonas stumbled back.

"You gotta go, Nirrti will be back any second…"

"Alright, but just so you know, I've got a plan."

--

Harry watched as O'Neill arrived in the room. He had chanced it and stood in front of Nirrti, who didn't bat an eyelid and didn't seem to see him, though Harry wondered what that quirk at the corner of her lips was about, nor why she seemed to look at the floor a few metres in front of herself for a second.

He grinned as Jack stopped in place between this Wodan and Eger or something.

And then he thought of what Sam was going through. He lost his smile and appeared, back to Jack.

This wodan fella turned him around, and the egar fella tried to enter his mind.

Harry grinned. The 2 powers were being fed into his body, making his body do things. But their energy was essentially, the same as his own. Compatible.

Like a vacuum, he began to pull all along the 'lines of energy' to their cores. Artificial. Not at all like Cassandra's, these were not all that connected to the physical state of the beings they inhabited.

They were unaffected by being almost entirely drained.

Harry turned back to Nirrti, and used some of the accumulated energy to create a plasma ball.

Essentially, a miniature sun.

"Wait!" Jack stopped him. "We need her alive – She did something to Sam!"

Harry caught Jack glance at the telepathic dude, who then focused on Nirrti. Harry simply stood and took the staff blasts to his bare chest, his 'body shield' going up on instinct.

Egar told Wodan that SG-1 were right.

Wodan used what little he had left, and snapped Nirrti's neck.

Harry sent the plasma ball at the 2 Jaffa, who hadn't let up in firing at him.

The two were vaporised.

He sighed and calmed down, and heard the telepath say assure Jack that he learned from nirrti how to fix them, and asked wodan to get Sergei, who would need it first.

Harry left with Wodan, and since he knew Wodan didn't have any power left, he opened the gates instead.

It wasn't until Sam had been fixed also, that he realised that he was still naked.

--

_Briefing Room, Stargate Command_

Hammond shook his head, but was smirking all the same. "You wondered Nirrti's compound, Naked…"

Jonas shook his head. "Why couldn't you make your clothes invisible?"

Harry shrugged, and answered, "the whole, absorbing thing."

Jonas nodded, but Jack asked, "Howcome you weren't tired after…"

Harry shrugged again, and answered, "Probably because that Egar? Guy tried to read my mind? And unlike the energy from the 302…"

Sam smiled. "You could absorb it."

Harry grinned and nodded. "And be like a vacuum on 'Artificial Magic Cores'. They weren't affected like I or Cassandra, since we had naturally created ones… locked as it was with Cassie. They were altered too much for theirs to be natural. I almost drained them dry."

Sergei asked, "And that was like?"

"Well, a car battery… so much stored energy – one battery per person if you will. Over time, they _should_ be recharged from use. But switch engines, and there's a chance it could be changed to _not_ recharge… that's essentially what happened with me. They were like… little moped bikes with big 4x4 batteries. And I just hooked them into my Engine."

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled at the metaphor. "So…?"

Harry shrugged. "I should be good for spells for awhile before I'm affected again like before. But I'm not going to waste them."

"Cool."

Harry added, "I'm wondering if a _Reparo_ spell would help me in repairs though…"

Jonas frowned at him, and said, "Latin for, to fix?"

Harry nodded.

"Interesting."

--


	26. A Quick Year, Disclosure

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
A Quick Year – Part 5**

**"Disclosure"**

_Pentagon, Conference Room 23-JDF_

Sat in the plush chair, Harry listened intently to Major Davis and General Hammond talking with the President through video conferencing.

5 minutes later, Hammond nodded and reluctantly looked at Harry.

Harry sighed, and thought about what had been said. A minute later, he shrugged and nodded.

--

"Gentlemen, if you could be seated please, we will begin." Major Davis spoke.

Chekov nodded, and sat down, his aide at his side. The Chinese Ambassador followed suit at his place. The French ambassador shrugged lightly and sat down. The British Ambassador was last.

From the side doors, General Hammond and Harry entered. Hammond wore his formal uniform, while Harry wore a suit. General Hammond nodded to Chekov, who seemed to get what it meant and raised an eyebrow, and Hammond nodded again. Hammond then took the remaining seat, bar one, at the end of the table, next to Colonel Chekov.

Major Davis stood just to the side of a computer wall screen that turned on, showing the Department of Defence seal.

Harry took the otherside, but a bit further back, to denote Davis was the one to speak.

"Thank you. First and foremost Gentlemen, welcome to the Pentagon. Please forgive any security measures you've had to undergo in order to get here. In America, we try to never underestimate the, Competence, nor curiosity of our media. We've asked you here to inform you of a top secret operation that the United States Air Force has been operating out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, it's called the Stargate Program."

The 3 ambassadors seem taken aback at the distinct name of the program. Usually they had strange vague names.

Davis picked up a small remote, and clicked a button. The wall screen changed to show the Stargate.

"Gentlemen, The Stargate. The Device itself was discovered in Egypt, in 1928 where it laid buried for several _thousand_ years. In 1945, a team of scientists hoping to find a military application for the device, successfully established a stable wormhole, by process of random dialling. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident. Which they were unable to repeat. The gate remained inactive, until," Davis clicked the remote again, and it changed to show a Bio file. "8 years ago, when this man, Doctor Daniel Jackson joined the program. Doctor Jackson successfully deciphered the symbols on the gate allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, ambassadors, we have visited literally, hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored."

Davis stopped to let them digest the information. Harry shared a knowing look with Chekov, whom had noticed the incredulous look on the British Ambassadors' face.

"What?" the man spoke.

"This is absurd." The French ambassador spoke.

"I know it's a lot to process, gentlemen." Hammond spoke. "The first time I saw the gate activated, I could hardly believe my eyes."

"It is true." Chekov added.

"You know about this?" The brit asked.

"The Russian government has been aware of the Stargate Program for quite some time."

"Are you quite serious?" the brit asked again. "Did you president, not call Great Britain, America's closest Ally?"

Hammond grudgingly spoke, "One of our own people illegally sold to the Russians information, which allowed them to temporarily operate their own program."

The French asked, "You, had one of these, stargates?"

"For a short time," Chekov spoke.

"How many of these bloody things are there?" the brit asked.

Harry chuckled slightly, attracting their attention. Davis stepped back, so Harry could step in and explain.

"While you don't really need to know just _how_ it works nor the science behind it, you should be aware that, in order to reach a planet through the Stargate, there must be a Stargate, unobstructed, at the destination. One of the Programs' members calls it the Interstellar Phone Network. You literally, can not dial a planet without one, and even those that do, if the device is buried, it either doesn't, 'pick up', or materialise matter at the destination. As such you could understand that anyone who uses the network as means of economic support – be it essentials or otherwise, the Stargates are protected from harm. If one were to loose one, a whole planet would become unreachable. One option is to have a spare Stargate."

Harry paused to think a moment, before he continued. "Our planet was one such world. A galaxy spanning race had lost one Stargate to the elements, and placed a 2nd gate on our world. The 1st, was found in Antartica just 5 years ago, and we kept it in storage. The 2nd, the one from the Giza Plateau in Egypt, was as Major Davis said, discovered in 1928. A few years back, an incident in orbit required the Giza Stargate to be sent up, so a trapped team could gate offworld. That Stargate crashed into the pacific ocean, where the Russians recovered it and since learned of the program. Since then, we used the Antartica Stargate, which was, last year, destroyed. The fireball I presume you all heard about that happened 1 Million Kilometres from earth."

He let the others stew on it for a moment, before he began again. "The incident I refer to 2 years ago… Major?"

Davis  nodded, and told them. "SG-1, the program's flagship team, was trapped aboard an Asgard Vessel. They transported the Giza Stargate as a means of escape. SG-1 destroyed the vessels' ability to slow itself as it descended through our atmosphere, in order to destroy both the ship and an enemy that had overrun said ship. The ship continued it's descent, but no longer controlled. And Like a meteor, crashed into the pacific. The Stargate survived and sank to the bottom of the ocean."

The Chinese asked, "So, you used the explosion of the Rostov as a cover story for these events?"

Hammond spoke, "Actually, the Rostov was used as cover for the explosion of a crashed Goa'uld ship."

"Where-as the Stargate, was aboard an Asgard, ship…" Davis stopped. "Sorry, I'm sure it sounds confusing at first glance…"

Harry interjected before anyone could speak. "Major, may I?"

Davis nodded. Harry had explained it better so far.

"You have not introduced yourself." The brit commented.

Harry smiled. "Harry Potter."

"You are, a leetle young…" the Frenchman spoke.

Hammond interrupted Harry before he could comment. "Mr Potter has saved my people and this planet dozens of time."

"I suppose, that is why you were awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom?" The brit asked, having recognised the name.

Harry gave a warm smile and nod to the brit, while he was amused at the French and Chinese ambassadors' responses of gaping like fishes.

Hammond told them, "Harry was responsible for safely getting the Antartic Stargate away from earth before it was destroyed."

Harry gave the general a look.

"Now please, If we keep going on Tangents to describe incidents, it will just serve to confuse you." Harry told them. They understood and nodded.

"Right, Galactic politics 101." Harry joked. Davis clicked a button, and the screen showed information on the Goa'uld.

"The Goa'uld. Our galactic bullies. A race that require hosts to survive. Thousands of years ago, for reasons we haven't been able to determine, they were dying, possibly a shortage of hosts or rather, their hosts adapting to reject their Goa'uld symbiotes. The leader of their race discovered our world, and the human population. He discovered that he could save his race, by taking humans as hosts. Either they created or stole, or both, the mythologies of our peoples – Egyptian, Babylonian, Mesopotamian, Chinese, Japanese, and so on. They took the roles of gods in those mythology. The Leader, was called Ra, the Egyptian Sun God, or God of the Day, if you will.

"At some point, The Goa'uld began to transplant humans to other worlds that both had a Stargate and could support and sustain human life., and enslaved them not just by taking them as hosts, but into typical slavery, making them work mines, and so forth. For their personal guard and armies, they took the best physical.. specimins of our race, and genetically altered them, creating an entire new race called Jaffa, to serve as, incubators for their larval young. In order to ensure this, a Jaffa's immune system was redesigned to be only temporary, failing at the onset of their version of puberty, in which they must be implanted with a larval Goa'uld symbiote which would keep the Jaffa free from disease.

"In the thousands of years since, they have spread across the galaxy, splitting into domains, the leaders of which call themselves the Goa'uld System Lords. At some point, we have been unable to narrow it down to a particular timeframe, most of the Goa'uld left Earth. Ra himself was driven away from Egypt by a mass revolt of the former slaves around 3,000 BC.

"Notable characteristics of a host under Goa'uld control is, flashing eyes, weird voice, cliché bad guy behaviour." Chekov and Hammond held in snorts, although Chekov was partly unsuccessful and Davis didn't even try to hold his in.

"When Doctor Jackson unlocked the, secret, behind the Stargate, a Team including Dr Jackson, went to a planet in a nearby solar system, named Abydos. There they discovered the descendants of the original Egyptian slaves taken from Earth by Ra. They also encountered Ra, and learned of him and the Goa'uld, although at the time they were not aware of the current state of the Goa'uld, the team were led to believe Ra was the last of his kind alive. Through use of a Nuclear device taken along in the event of discovering a military threat to Earth, they killed Ra and destroyed the spacecraft within which he travelled the galaxy. Dr Jackson stayed behind on the planet, and the rest of the team, those that survived those events, returned to Earth, thanks to Dr Jackson discovering the return address to take them through the Abydos gate to Earth."

Harry paused to let that settle. "It should be noted that it was part military operation, part scientific. They merely took military precautions in case the galaxy was, as we since learned, a dangerous place."

The others nodded in understanding.

"That was 8 years ago. Just under 6 years ago, a group of these Jaffa, led by someone whom General Hammond believed to be Ra from the previous mission description of glowing eyes, Gated into Cheyenne mountain, were the Stargate was kept in storage. We believed it to have came from Abydos, but Colonel Jack O'Neill, who had led the team to Abydos originally, convinced the General to send a message to Dr Jackson."

Hammond inserted, "Reports stated that Dr Jackson was killed in the explosion, and that the bomb was detonated on the surface, so we would not send through another bomb. After the Jaffa infiltrated Cheyenne mountain and then retreated, with several airmen captured, the plan was to send through another, but Colonel O'Neill revealed the truth to prevent it."

"Dr Jackson responded, and so a team, led by Colonel O'Neill and the Programs' top physicist, then-Captain Samantha Carter, travelled to Abydos, only to learn that not only did these Jaffa not come from Abydos, but that Abydos had been were Ra stored an entire library of Stargate Addresses. These Jaffa then attacked Abydos… mere coincidence however in the timing. They captured several people, including Sha're, Dr Jackson's wife, and Skaara, Sha're's brother."

"He married on Abydos?" the brit asked.

Harry shrugged, "Egyptian culture was… different. She was more of a gift to Dr Jackson, but the two grew to care for each other a great deal."

The brit nodded, and Harry continued. "From there, events took the predictable pattern of returning to earth, then running a long-shot rescue operation. We learned that the Goa'uld were actually quite alive and numerous, spanning across the galaxy. The one encountered there was called Apophis, named after the Egyptian God of Night, who in mythology was Ra's mortal enemy. As Earth and Abydos had been seats of power for Ra, and since his death Apophis raiding those places for prospective hosts, we can only believe that it held true in reality.

"As I said, these attacks had been raids to capture people to become hosts for Goa'uld. Sha're and Skaara were among those chosen, and subsequently became hosts. The Rescue mission was a failure, but it can be argued that we simply didn't have enough intelligence to have succeeded. IT was not a complete loss however. Our team was temporarily captured, but successfully escaped with the help, and probably simply because, the First Prime of Apophis – the Army Commander, turned on his own people to assist the team when O'Neill asked him for help.

"This former First Prime has been our most important ally of all – Teal'c. Since returning to earth, the Stargate Program was formally activated, and teams named SG-number goes here, numbering from 1 to 9 at first, but since expanded to 22 were formed. SG-1 consisted of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c. The teams were formed to explore, gather intelligence, establish diplomatic relations with the transplanted human cultures, and if possible, procure Alien technology with which we could use to defend ourselves against attack from out there."

"Which you have not had a good track record on." A voice cut through.

"Senator Kinsey." Harry greeted with a tight smile. Said Senator had entered through the door quietly.

"I'm not familiar with you…"

"Harry Potter." Hammond said simply.

The Senator seemed to recognise the voice, but seemingly only because of the presidential medal, as he asked if the program was why he got it. Harry nodded, and countered Kinsey's comment, as Kinsey sat between the Chinese ambassador and Chekov's aide.

"In the near 6 years of operation, Stargate Command has indeed, struggled to bring back Alien technology… but we have discovered that human _Warfare_ tactics have in fact helped more, than having the biggest or most technologically advanced gun has."

The Chinese asked, "Give us an example?"

Harry nodded, and spoke, "A year after the program had been started, Senator Kinsey – as Chairman of the Appropriations committee, wished to know just why we were spending a lot of money on Cheyenne Mountain. He was given a full briefing, and understandably saw the threat that the Stargate represented. But As Sg-1 tried to argue, 'Pandora's Box', which the Senator compared it to, was already open, and all the metaphorical dangers that had been locked within had been released after it was used to send the original team to Abydos 8 years ago. Shortly after the Facility and program was shut down for review, SG-1 broke orders, activated the Stargate, and went to a location where Dr Jackson was certain that Apophis was going to launch an assault on Earth from – using space ships. This was proven correct, and the small team, assisted by Teal'c's former mentor, a Jaffa disillusioned with the Goa'uld, called Bra'tac, successfully destroyed 2 Goa'uld Motherships. These ships, Gentlemen, were the size of the pyramids of Giza. A pre-emptive strike by our people on the ground, through ICBM's proved ineffective. The Motherships had energy shields which protect them from weapons. From inside the ships, SG-1 disabled one ships' shield, and set the other on a ramming course for it. They used 2 Goa'uld space fighters to escape, but the explosion damaged their craft, and they had to be recovered by a Shuttle Orbiter craft.

"Gentlemen, it was Warfare sabotage tactics, that destroyed these ships, not long-range missiles."

Hammond and Chekov slightly smiled at Harry's nice rebuke.

"The program was then restarted."

The Chinese shot a curious glance at Kinsey, probably to see how the Senator took the subtle hint that he had been responsible for almost preventing SG-1 from stopping the attack.

"Now, Those Goa'uld spacecraft I mentioned… called Death Gliders… They were taken to a research facility and we began a project to create a space-capable fighter that would be designed to take on Death Gliders, and be more than a match for them."

Davis clicked a button, and the X-301 appeared. Harry explained, "This is a modified Death Glider. We took the 2 damaged gliders, combined them into one functional one, and put human technology on it. It had engines that work differently from ours, it did not need a runway… essentially a VTOL  atmospheric craft, aswell as spacecraft. Instead of 2 plasma cannons that we would be unable to re-charge, 2 modified Sidewinder missiles and it's supporting technology was installed. The modifications were designed to make the missiles operable in the vacuum of space, and allow the missile to manoeuvre.

"The X-301 was a failure. Apophis had installed a recall device, should it be used by what they call 'Shol'vas', or, Traitors. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, who piloted it, were taken up into space, and headed for the nearest base… at sublight speeds. It is only because we had an ally offworld, that they got back. They had to take a small spacewalk without EVA suits.

"Thanks to our Diplomatic relations we got out of it. But it was because of recovered technology, that we were gotten into it. We have taken a very cautious approach to the matter of alien technology. And it is in our experience, that most freely-offered alien technology, has a price we can not afford to pay. One example was of Ion Cannons. Ground-based orbital defences."

Davis clicked a button to show an image of one. "One of our offworld allies called the Tollan, who had surpassed us in their understanding of science and technology, had learned not to share technology freely. We had tried on numerous occasions to get access to technology of theirs, from their ion cannons, to devices that could de-activate any kind of known weapon, Goa'uld or human. Even C4 would be made incapable of being detonated. Such a device would be very beneficial for the safety of the White house, at the Hill, here, on any military base and indeed, in your embassies, guarding against Terrorist attack. But the Tollan did not accede to even that.

"Last year, after the death of one of their most prominent leaders who had been against the sharing of technology, they began to open a dialogue towards the sharing of Ion Cannons. But it was a trap. The trade would have supplied them with enough materials to build bombs that could penetrate any physical defence, including the Iris that is installed on our Stargate that prevents unwanted visitors from arriving. In the end, SG-1 discovered the plot, and prevented the attack on Earth by having the Tollan people learn what was happening. In the end, it wouldn't have mattered about us getting Ion Cannons, since the Goa'uld had developed better shields to protect against them. If we had indeed gotten ion cannons, we would have been complacent to attack."

Harry stopped again to let them think it through.

"Instead, we have been working to _understand_ alien technology, in the hopes of advancing our own. Indeed, because of the X-301, we have developed and built a working atmospheric/space fighter, built from the ground up by human engineers. Even the alien technology, we learned to understand and build ourselves, such as inertial dampeners."

With that, the X-301 was replaced with the X-302. "The X-302. It has 4 engines. Air-breathing jets, Aerospikes for high-atmospheric and spaceflight, a rocket engine to get it quickly from low altitude to orbit, and the 4th is our own version of the Goa'uld's Hyperdrive, giving it Faster Than Light capability. But the power source that lets us have such a small Hyperdrive is highly unstable, I guess you could say somewhat like the prototype nuclear power plants. The more power you try to extract… boom. It can be used for short distances… it is how we got the Stargate a million kilometres from earth. It's armament is what you would expect to find on a typical fighter aircraft of our variations Air forces. 4 anti fighter missiles, which like the 301's sidewinders, modified for space. We are currently developing a modified gun, two of which would be installed on the final product, the F-302. So far, our guns do not work that well in space. With only 4 missiles, the X-302 prototype, once it had been rebuilt, had limited combat capability."

"Are you saying, that the United States Air Force is running it's own space capable combat plane?!"

Harry nodded, but before the Chinese could protest, he spoke a little louder, "If you listen to the end of the briefing, sir, you will understand why we aren't keeping _That_, nor what's next, a secret."

"Next?"

Harry nodded, and smiled. "Trust me, I think you and the others will like it."

Hammond and Chekov nodded.

Davis pressed the button, and the 303 appeared.

"The X-303, a battleship that is capable of interstellar travel. Well, when I say, capable… we are still encountering problems with the Hyperdrive. As I said, the power source, a mineral isotope called Naquadria…"

And that was how the briefing went. Davis had taken a seat at the side, feeling very inadequate. Then again, he hadn't had to deal with politicians before, and Harry seemed to handle them nicely.

Each time Kinsey tried a move, Harry shot it down, and to use the metaphor fully – he only used one 'bullet' each time. The Ambassadors, while not told _exactly_ the problem they had with Kinsey, they got the subtle messages. And Kinsey seemed to know that by the end, as he was quietly fuming as he left.

--


	27. A Quick Year, Disclosed

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
A Quick Year – Part 6**

**"Disclosed"**

_Pentagon, Conference Room 23-JDF_

It had been shortly after the briefing had finished, that Harry was, accosted by the British Ambassador.

"Mr Potter, I'm curious… you are an American Citizen, but you have an English accent."

Harry nodded. He himself, well magic had not been disclosed, partly because of Kinsey and his ties to the rogue NID.

"My parents were born in Britain, sir. And while I lived there till I was almost 18, due to some circumstances I don't wish to talk about, I did not have an education. I could read and write, but, well my math was atrocious. Anyway, something happened, and next thing I knew I was at the SGC. The Air Force gave me the opportunity to get an education, while Dr Jackson took me into his home. I wasn't going to disappoint them."

"And you didn't… Presidential Medal of Freedom? That is not awarded often." The Ambassador told him with a smile. "But now for the real reason I wanted to speak to you… You and this, Senator Kinsey, seem to have this hostility thing…"

Harry nodded and shrugged. "You surely noticed his attempts to put the control of the Stargate into the hands of the NID? And he was going to move from appropriations to intelligence or something, which put him in direct control of the NID. And as I briefed you all before, Rogue NID personnel who had the mandate to recover alien tech to any length had been responsible for putting this planet in danger. The Asgard were close to threatening us with removing us from the protected planets, I believe."

None of this information was classified from them, but to keep the briefing short, they had glossed over much, and left it for their reviewing declassified mission files.

"Are you saying…"

"Ambassador, you should know by now that I am merely stating facts that can be proven." Harry joked, although he did not do so sarcastically, as normal.

"Indeed."

--

_Pentagon, General Hammonds' Office_

Harry arrived at the office that had been temporarily set aside for Hammond, close to Major Davis' office.

He sat in the visitors chair. He had to hold himself from sagging into the chair.

Hammond had entered behind him, and took the chair. He seemed to sigh and glance at the chair for a moment, before he looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Well done, Harry. I didn't even have to call in the first of my markers."

"Yeah well, Kinsey was getting on my nerves and you know what?"

Hammond raised a questioning eyebrow. "Normally I despise the whole, politics thing, but I actually enjoyed shooting down his attempts to suede the ambassadors to his side."

"It didn't hurt that they knew you had the Presidential Medal of Freedom for acts that saved all our lives." Hammond added with a smile.

Harry blushed at the reminder. Hammond took the opportunity to point it out whenever he could.

Hammond also then added, "You must have impressed Chekov for him to have been so supportive of us from the get go too. He has been so frustrated with Colonel O'Neill…"

Harry nodded, and said, "Sergei said he'd expect Russia to award me a Medal or something."

A bark of laughter that Hammond recognised, and Harry guessed that he would come to also recognise, made them look at the door, and Colonel Chekov walked in.

"General Hammond… Mr Potter."

"Colonel." The two replied.

"I must admit I am impressed with how you handle politicians, Mr Potter."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not…" Harry mumbled, garnering another bark of laughter.

"Compliment, I'm sure. Your proposal was quite intriguing…"

Hammond nodded, and said, "He suggested it while we were in conference with the President."

"I must ask, how you got the President to agree?"

Harry smiled, and said, "I pointed out that the Chinese will say, they do not like keeping secrets from their people, the British would be a little pissed off that Russia – a former mortal enemy if you will, knew when they, America's closest ally for the last century or so…"

"And the French?"

Hammond chuckled, and spoke, "He joked, 'Sacre bleu Zou Ameri_cans_ zar ee-dee-otts! Zees ees Absurred.'"

Chekov gave a smirk and asked, "Surely you didn't?"

Harry shrugged, but replied, "He did say the last part…"

Hammond rolled his eyes.

"General, I have already sent on the offer to my superiors, the 2nd team will most likely be selected within the week."

"Any Idea on the others, Colonel?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure on China or France's, but the British will most likely support and ask for a team or two at the SGC…"

"A Team or two, when the offer was as much as 5?" Hammond asked.

Chekov nodded. "It is very dangerous what you and your people do, General. We had our own problems during the short time we ran our program. Here, we must also make sure anyone assigned will be able to mesh with the other personnel at Cheyenne Mountain, and not represent such a security risk to Norad. As someone who dislikes Americans would present…"

"And That's what you think the british will think? It's so dangerous, but it'd be even more dangerous not to help out?"

Chekov shook his head in a 'basically, yeah' manner.

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

"So we're expanding our operational teams from 22 to a prospective 42?" O'Neill asked with raised eyebrows.

SG-1 were sat with Hammond and Harry – who had yet to change from his formal clothes he wore to the Pentagon.

Hammond nodded, and added, "The specifics are yet to be worked out, but the Russians have already taken up on the offer, and a 2nd Russian team will be assembled within the next few days. They are thinking of a 3rd but there are certain considerations they have to take into account. The Chinese are yet to get back to us, while France has stated their desire to just take a back seat. The British have said that they will consider taking 3 teams, forming them from the Royal Air Force, like ourselves."

Harry added, "Part of the offer is that we start to introduce _slight_ technical advances into the civilian markets, the sale revenue would go towards funding both the Program, the Space-fighter Program and the Prometheus Project."

Sam raised eyebrows, and asked, "Why? I mean, what with what happened before…"

Harry smiled, and spoke, "The SGC has 22 teams _at the moment_. Times by 4… 88 people. Plus the various others who aren't on teams. Technicial support, the infantry that stand guard, plus civilians on Air Force payroll. Then the whole powering the place, the cost of fueling the cars that shuttle between the nearby facility and into the mountain, the cost of that area… Then theres all the money being spent on our supplies… and so on. Prometheus and 302 programs… It add up to so much money that soon there will be cut backs, unless we can find a way to support ourselves."

"And that money comes from licensing technologies for the consumer market?" Teal'c asked.

"Makes sense. The people that tried to frame Colonel O'Neill? They had the wrong reasons, so they did the wrong technology to put to the consumer market if they even did that. With the right people and the right reason and stuff…"

Hammond inserted, "It will be done right."

The others let it settle.

O'Neill had to ask, "So… when can I book a ticket for the first commercial flight to Abydos?"

--


	28. A Quick Year, Foresight

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
A Quick Year – Part 7**

**"Foresight"**

_Teal'cs__ visions_

Teal'c looked over at the Firetruck that was needing repair after some idiot flew a red light, right into said firetruck that had been passing through, lights flashing, klaxons blaring. Their base technician was showing a new guy how to fix some of the damage.

--

_Earth Orbit – X-303, Bridge_

Harry smiled as O'Neill complained about the various battle drills.

Colonel Ronson just rolled his eyes, and ignored him. O'Neill left.

"Is he always like that?" he asked Harry who was at the front right controls.

"Witty and Sarcastic? Yes." Harry answered simply, then added, "Puts Goa'uld off their game a bit so I hear."

Ronson just rolled his eyes again.

--

Harry looked out the viewport as the Prometheus entered Hyperspace. This would be the real test. Harry had pointed out that if they dropped out early, say the safeguards did as they were supposed to in the event of a power spike or something in space affecting them, they may not be able to get out of it.

Since he had pointed it before they even left the SGC, Hammond had time to contact Jacob Carter, who got the Tok'ra to lend them a subspace beacon so the Tok'ra could track the ship, and assist through alkesh or cargo ships if necessary.

--

Ronson sighed, and said, "Good thinking Mr Potter."

O'Neill asked, "Hm? Good thinking on what?"

"I believe it was Harry here who suggested a back up plan, if the test went wrong?"

Sam nodded and smiled at Harry. "He really seems to have a good intuition for things…"

Harry shrugged, and spoke, "Maybe because I've not got millions of equations being worked out in my head, I got the space to think about these things?"

"What about Colonel O'Neill then?" Sam asked amusedly. "He doesn't have, millions of equations, in his head…"

Harry just smirked at her, and grinned at Jack for a moment before returning to smirking.

Jack frowned for a moment, before he realised and a bit loudly, compained, "Hey… I… er… okay… m aybe I am a bit…"

"Unintuitive?" Harry asked.

Jack clicked his mouth shut, and after a moment, replied, "Perhaps."

"So how long until the Tok'ra get here?" Sam asked.

"I received a subspace communiqué from Jacob Carter," Ronson replied, "He and four others will be transferring the Hyperdrive from an Alkesh into a cargo ship, and shipping it to us within a few days. Until then, we're to sit tight here." He turned to Harry, and added, "Good thing that Harry directed a 302 shield generator to shield the Hyperdrive core, otherwise we'd be toast."

Harry shrugged.

They hadn't had time to eject the core, where the Naquadria was, so Harry just shunted a lot of power from the Naquadah Reactors that powered the rest of the Prometheus into the 'Magic' shield generator that the Area 51 techs hadn't removed from the ship – against His and Sam's wishes. It had been why Harry was aboard – they realised just before leaving that, indeed, Harry was correct about the energy in the uncontrolled state. It began to gather and be a little, disruptive of the ships' equipment. Harry was aboard to control it should they need a shield, which they did. Harry had put up shields covering the Hyperdrive core, so when it vaporised in the tremendous release of energy, that energy had been transformed into matter – Oxygen to be precise. Since the chamber was sealed and could withstand both low and very high atmospheric pressures, the room could hold the excess oxygen. Once the blast had stopped, Harry directed the shield to 'snuff out' fires and so on.

He had been unconscious a few hours from the mental effort, to find the ship parked on the uninhabited yet life-supporting planet. SG-1 had been bored so they explored the area, hoping to find the planets' Stargate.

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Harry walked down the spiral stairs into the briefing room, and gave apologetic smiles to the waiting SG-1 and General Hammond.

They merely nodded, and said nothing of his BDU's being covered in oil and other dirt.

Jack told them what he had seen, and Teal'c affirmed it, saying he also saw Daniel at one point, when he had been without symbiote.

When they decided to go, Hammond added, "Take Harry, SG-3 and SG-6."

They looked at Hammond and Jack asked, "Alright, what's with Harry joining us?"

Hammond shrugged, and replied, "He's expressed interest in going offworld numerous times, and he has gotten fairly competent on the weapons range, and Siler has found little else to cover."

Harry also answered, "I've pretty much gone over to studying the various technologies we've encountered – you know, how to build them, what materials goes into them, how they work, kind of thing. I can do that around any offworld trips."

They shrugged and agreed, but Jack said, "So long as you don't touch anything…"

Harry smirked and shrugged. "I'm not the one you have to worry about touching things…" he glanced at Sam, who mocked being outraged. Hammond barely held back his chuckles, trying to look professional.

It occurred to Hammond that every briefing with both Harry and Jack, it always turned quite, humorous in some manner. They manage it well enough separately, that together… well that's why he ended it quickly.

"Alright, Be ready within the hour. Dismissed."

--

_Stargate Command, Changing Room_

Harry ignored Jacks' barbs as he put on the cream dessert camouflage uniform on, and zipped the similarly coloured combat vest up. Something was bothering him like he forgot something.

Then Jack said, "How about a bet, I bet you, 100 that Jonas trips something."

Harry smirked, and nodded. He also remembered what he had forgotten.

On the way to the Gate room, He quietly reminded Sam, "You owe me 200 bucks you know… that bet? That I wouldn't get offworld?"

Sam groaned at the reminder.

--


	29. Full Circle, Can I Join?

**The Fifth Member of SG-1  
Full Circle**

**"Can I join?"**

_Abydos__, Catacombs_

Daniel looked around, and muttered about a hidden chamber.

Harry just looked at them all for a moment, they were trying to figure out how to open the wall/door.

Harry chuckled, and flicked his wand at the door, mentally thinking, _'Alohomora'_.

The door opened, and Daniel looked quite surprised – more than he should have.

"What?" Harry asked.

"… Ah, it's… nothing…" Daniel mumbled as he sort of stared at Harry, who shrugged at that and followed.

"So this eye, what is it?" Jonas asked

Daniel replied, "A source of Great Power."

They began trying to look for it, only to realise about a hidden compartment in a secret chamber.

Harry rolled his eyes and incanted, "Accio 'Eye of Ra'."

His wand tip flashed, and the eye of Ra came floating out of the hidden compartment almost lazily, contrary to the fact that it demolished said compartment when it came out of it.

Daniel just rolled his eyes, and Harry heard several people mutter, "Show off."

Skaara was looking at him strangely, and asked, "How can you do such things?"

Harry was taken aback long enough for Jack to fill Skaara in on who he was.

--

_Orbit over Abydos, Anubis Command Ship_

Anubis frowned… well, as much as a being of energy with no corporeal body could frown. He sensed that something odd was going on. Not for the first time, he was irritated that his half-ascended state had cut off the ability to, in a way, remotely monitor something.

--

_Abydos__, Surface_

Harry fired his P-90 at the rushing Jaffa. Jack had decided that he would be better supporting Teal'c, and so sent him on up back to the surface. And indeed, Teal'c seemed a bit rushed off his feet.

Harry got in as few shots as he could to take down each Jaffa he aimed at. His time during the war back home meant that he had very good aim, and his reflexes were such that recoil was reduced somewhat, improving accuracy.

Slowly, they turned the tide in their favour, until a larger force arrived.

They evacuated back into the pyramid, and set up a defence in the catacombs.

Harry watched, unable to say anything about tricking Anubis by him transfiguring C4 into a look-a-like of the Eye of Ra, when Daniel had Jack hand it over. When the First Prime of Anubis had left, Harry turned to Daniel and gave him a look, stopping him from going away.

"Daniel… You do realise we just missed the perfect opportunity to blow Anubis up – or atleast his ship!"

Jack looked between them, as Daniel frowned and asked, "What?"

"Remember when I turned Jacks' favourite sunglasses into a snake?" Harry asked.

Jack glowered at him at the reminder.

"Yeah…" Daniel asked, not sure on where that was going.

"It may have been a snake but it was still sunglasses, like when Teal'c 'killed' it, and it revealed _broken_ sunglasses?" Jack glowered more. Harry continued, but his sarcasm that he had been getting from Jack lately showed through, "Well, I could have used some blocks of this thing labbeled with a letter and a number, turned _that_ into this eye thing, and sent _that_ instead!"

Sam half stated, half asked, "And since your transfiguration merely makes it register as what it appears to be, and not as it actually is – a block of C4, but it _reacts_ to things as C4 would…"

Harry paused in his reply for dramatic effect… before he replied with, "BOOOM!"

Daniel jumped in fright, inadvertently causing the flames in the room to snuff out.

"Hey, where'd the light go?"

Daniel left before anyone could get torches on (both the electrical and flammable kinds).

--

Harry walked calmly up to the Stargate, and gave a sad sigh to the place.

Jack looked at him, and asked, "What's the matter?"

Harry looked at him, and said, "I get the feeling something bad is about to-"

He was interrupted by said bad thing…. The concussion of several things exploding into them sent them hurling into the Stargate.

As soon as they reappeared in the Gate room, Harry's magic whirled out and caused the Iris to close. The effort to cause that however, combined with the whole, blasted by rocks several feet into the gate (and consequently several _light years_,) and Harry was unconscious. Lively for a guy blown backwards several light years …

--

_Stargate Command, Infirmary_

Harry groaned as he saw Janet's frowning face.

"What?"

"Colonel O'Neill told me you used _Several_ spells…"

Harry shrugged. "I have 2 entire magic core's worth of reserves, so just a few spells is no big deal."

Janet just sighed at his answer and left to tend to Jack, who was still unconscious.

Harry thought to himself on several things for a few hours. He guessed about 5, when Jack woke up.

"Oh… my Head…"

Harry just smiled slightly, and asked, "That hurt you? I mean… there's nothing in there to hurt!"

Jack just threw a pillow at him.

"Howcome you woke first. I _saw_ you get hit by that massive boulder…"

Harry looked around and asked everyone in the room, "Raise your hand if you're a Hok'Taur."

Harry raised his hand, no one else did.

He was beaned in the head with another pillow.

Sam came in and they both – Harry and Sam – asked at the same time, "What the Hell Happened?"

Jack just raised an eyebrow at the timing of the two.

Jack answered, "I think Anubis went back on his word…"

"No kidding…" Harry joked.

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just got beaned by several… tonnes of rock…" Sam commented.

Harry shrugged. "I've had worse."

Sam gave him an incredulous look, so Harry explained, "Try having all the bones in your right arm _vanished_, then a few months later a big ass snake biting you straight _through_ said regrown bones."

Sam's look increased in intensity, so Harry added, "How about this… A spell is cast on you, now this spell was termed an 'unforgivable' for several reasons, one of which – it can't be successfully cast unless you want to cause what the spell is designed to cause. This spell sends so much magical energy into a concentrated point in a person's brain, that excessive use pretty much causes the magical version of a lobotomy. And up to that moment, said person is under unimaginable pain. Against that, an _Exploding Stargate_ pales in comparison."

Sam paled at learning that Harry had been put through such pain. Jack however, seemed to re-assess his opinion of him. Before he was somewhat uneasy with the kid, since Harry always put a childish immature foot forward, even on the few missions Harry had been on.

But from the way Harry was upon telling them that, well. Jack couldn't blame the kid for wanting to enjoy moments as much as possible.

Sam stuttered as she began, "I… I've been trying to dial Abydos, but so far we've been unable to get a lock."

Harry nodded, and without so much as a by-your-leave, he stood up and followed her to the control room. Jack just gave Janet an apologetic look and followed about a minute behind.

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Harry looked at the Stargate from the window, and sighed.

He turned to look at SG-1, who were wondering what he wanted to say.

"You know how I'm… you know,"

"Almost finished with the school work?" Sam asked proudly.

Harry nodded, but apparently that was news for Jack and Teal'c.

Jack strangely enough, just mimicked Teal'c's response, which was a raise of the eyebrow.

"Almost finished, ya say?" Jack asked evenly.

Harry nodded.

"I thought your Schooling in Engineering and other subjects was to take 2 years…" Teal'c commented.

Harry shrugged. "They don't have above-average students in mind when they made such estimations for the course booklets."

Sam nodded, and agreed. "Yeah, and Harry is more than above-average. Sir, he's almost as smart as I am."

Hammond nodded, but caught Harry's amused expression.

Harry asked, "Almost?"

"Well, you still need to learn about a few Stargate related technologies…"

"Hyperdrives, inertia dampeners, how the stargate works and not just the human side of things…?"

Sam shrugged, but nodded.

"Okay, another 3 months, 4 tops?" Harry asked jokingly.

Sam shook her head, but was smiling, and joked back, "No, as I said… almost as smart as I am…"

Harry nodded, and corrected, "A week?"

"Harry…?" Hammond interrupted, and gave him a look.

Jack saw it, and said, "You know what he's going to say, sir?"

Hammond nodded, but let Harry do it.

"As you know, I like it here… I'm learning things _I want_ to learn, and occasionally get to go offworld." Harry paused, and inserted towards Sam, "Sam still owes me 300 bucks…"

Sam sighed at the reminder. Although she had paid him for the first bet, she had made extra bets, and lost.

"Anyway… I… I want to join SG-1."

--


	30. The Fifth Man, Receiving The Badge

**The Fifth Member of SG-1**

**"Receiving The Badge"**

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Jack leant back, oddly enough he wasn't surprised by the question. He looked rather pensive about it.

Neither was Jonas, although he was positively grinning into his fist.

Sam was, however, and she was looking at everyone, seeing they all weren't surprised… except Teal'c, who wouldn't really let on if he was or not.

Speaking of, Teal'c didn't budge from the posture he had kept since Harry began speaking – that of a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked between them, and in his nervousness, seemed to not really notice any of the signs that spoke of which way they were leaning.

"… So um… Can I?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hammond just lifted his head slightly, and asked, "Colonel?"

"Ahm… Sir?" Jack asked.

"I already received Harry's formal request to join an SG team. I asked if he already had one in mind that he'd like to join."

"So even if I say No, sir?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at Jack in shock, evidently she was on the side of letting him join, along with Jonas who had already made his opinion known the moment Harry began speaking.

Teal'c however, was the one who spoke up in defence of Harry.

"In the time Harry has spent here, He has shown a remarkable ability to learn quickly, and has proven his technical and tactical capabilities under pressure. Such as when he saved your life in the X-302, and when he avoided capture by Nirrti, and even earlier than those, captured Nirrti single-handedly…"

Jack sighed and nodded, "I get the picture, Teal'c." he looked up at Harry, and just looked, not stared, but looked, for a moment, before he replied, "We'll see how we go on a mission. But if you mess up,"

"I'm off the team. I got it." Harry agreed, then smiled.

Sam looked at him in pride. Harry turned to her, saw the look, and said, "50 bucks says that within the next 3 missions, something goes wrong and I have to save at least one of your arses…"

Sam looked down in shame at the reminder that she had lost the last several bets – each at 50 bucks, and merely replied, "No bet."

--

_Stargate Command, Gate Room_

Jack and the rest of SG-1 waited for their newest addition to join them.

Harry entered, the Earth patch on his left arm, but an unused Velcro patch on his right – he wore full SG Team off-world BDU's with full combat outfit, and some gear he set aside for Offworld missions in a small backpack. In his hip holsters – one specially made, lay a Zat on his left, a berretta 9mm on his right, and just forward of the berretta pistol holster was an attached holster to store his wand. Attached to the clip in it's normal hanging state was a P-90 – customised to fit Harry's wand along it's length on the right side just inline with the Ammunition cartridge, almost touching the Torch attached above it.

Like the others, he wore a baseball cap in the same color as his BDUs.

"Harry." Jack greeted.

"Colonel, sir." Harry replied back, but tripping over it – he had always called them by their first names – or just their name in Teal'cs case (like everyone else.)

"Just call me Jack." Jack said, and Harry nodded and nervously smiled up at the Stargate. "You're missing something." Jack added.

"Hm?" Harry asked as he turned to see Jack opening a small container.

Jack opened it, and took out the item, and slapped it against Harry's right shoulder – onto the Velcro patch.

Harry lifted his arm and looked at the patch – the SG-1 team patch – in awe.

"Harry Potter, Welcome to SG-1. Pass go, collect 200 bucks, free get out of jail free card." Jack joked.

Harry grinned back, then turned to look at the stargate.

Jack half-turned to Sergeant Walter Harriman, and made a swivel gesture. "Dial it up!" he called to the sergeant.

As the Stargate began to dial, he turned back to face the gate, and asked Harry at his side. "You do know how to use that P-90, right?"

Harry smirked, but continued looking at the Stargate. "I've been training with it since I started here as an official member of the Program, Colonel. And I did end up using one back on P3X 367, as well as Abydos."

Teal'c spoke from the side, "I Observed Harry in the field, Colonel O'Neill, while he is not as skilled as either of us with the use of Tau'ri weapons, he is proficient enough to hold his own."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Harry said, turning to the left to say so to Teal'c.

Sam, to his right, the other side of Jack, added, "I have been watching him, Colonel. He was clearly used to handling automatic weapons like the P-90 and MP5's, if not at an intermediate user level with them."

"You've handled these weapons before?" Jack asked.

"MP5 and M4, back in my home reality." Harry replied simply, some of his smile fading at the memories.

"Say, you said, when we first met, that you were this, leader of an Order…" Jack began.

"From what General Hammond said, you handled those politicians remarkably well," Jonas added getting the hint.

Harry took in a deep breath of air, and slowly exhaled it, before he answered, "Back there, when I became Leader… I saw the war go truly global. Enemy forces throughout South America, Africa, the Middle-East and some of Asia. Countries formerly part of Russia, but remarkably, none from actual Russia nor North America… And we just had a force that knew the threat, in little ole' England. Not even Ireland, Wales or Scotland, never mind Europe. I had to take the forces of Light Global both in scope of operations, but also in scope of recruitment. But if the US Air Force suddenly started to recruit from say, Russia, China, France or England, there'd be an uproar, right?"

Jack and the others nodded.

"Exactly." Harry simply finished, still gazing at the Stargate.

Any extra questions were stopped before they had been verbalised, by the Stargate activating, and Hammond speaking through the intercom, "SG-1, you are go. Good luck."

Jack nodded, and waved Teal'c and Jonas ahead.

Sam and Jack stood either side of Harry, and as they stepped up onto the ramp, Jack simply said, "One of these days, you're going to tell me _exactly_ what you went through."

With that, Jack went on ahead.

Harry stopped just in front of the event horizon, stood beside Sam.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just… some bad memories."

Sam nodded. "Need I remind you that this mission is a test?"

Harry shook his head, and looked at her. "He's right. Some day I will tell you everything. Just not anytime soon." With that, sam noticed a strange look on his face, as though he was fighting off some bad emotion or, rather, some drive to do something bad.

When he seemed to win against that drive, he smiled and said, "Last one through pays for a round of drinks?"

Sam nodded, and with that, Sam and Harry quickly threw themselves into the Stargate.

Walter had heard that, and smirked. He knew exactly who lost.

--

**A/N:** And we've reached the end of _The Fifth Man of SG-1_. I've decided to make post-joining SG-1 into a 2nd piece between TFM and TUO. and what can I say, at 40k+ this is my LONGEST piece of Fanfiction.

Thanks go to Marius George, who has reviewed nearly if not all of the chapters. Also thanks go to Shwilly for the idea of how Harry gained experience in dealing with politicians. This I combined with where he got his intuition from. Basically, when he began to lead the Order of the Phoenix, voldemort was recruiting dark wizards and witches from everywhere. (I mentioned the places as a prelude to something - guess what!) Harry had to expand the Order's operations, but he couldn't with their resources without recruiting also from outside of england. there comes in with him dealing with Politicians, who try to get something for themselves and their country out of allowing it. Harry had to wise up or loose credibility or even worse. Imagine for yourselves what went on there before he did wise up and manoeuvred them into letting him recruit as he needed, not as they wanted. I will say that the wising up on the side of the politicians happened after Voldemort created a Point-singularity weapon and test fired it. Not a spell, but a magical item requiring another to negate the gravity fields from extending outside of the casing (you know, otherwise Voldemort would drain himself to death for a low-power test fire!)

For this, can both please review with what name they would like me to use for the OC characters I shall introduce as members of an SG-Team? (Perhaps even make 2 of those russians into those characters... depends if they give a russian-sounding name or one that I can make sound russian. :P

**Coming Soon: _The Adventures of SG-1;_** starting with 'The Fifth Man' which will cover the first mission, upto Fallen.


End file.
